


Of Puppy Piles and Sugar Dreams (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Sterek Daddies & Little Isaac (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Derek, De-Aged Isaac Lahey, De-Aged Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Eventual Romance, Gen, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: En donde Isaac y Scott son rejuvenecidos, la manada debe aprender a unirse y protegerse, y Derek ("¡Dewek!") Y Stiles ("¡Sti-ewes!") son compañeros... incluso si les toma una eternidad. y dos niños pequeños para darse cuenta.—Oh, Dios. —Él entierra su rostro en sus manos, el agua gotea por sus muñecas.—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Derek saca una toalla, envolviéndola alrededor de los antebrazos de Stiles, alejándolos del cuerpo de Stiles para que pueda mirarlos.—Estoy bien, —dice Stiles, un poco en blanco. Erica y Boyd han dejado a Isaac y Scott de nuevo en el piso, haciéndoles cosquillas a ambos en risas. Resopla un ruido que no es un gemido, ni una risa. —Me preguntaba cómo diablos terminé en mi propio episodio de 'Teen Mom'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Puppy Piles and Sugar Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545991) by [StarShineForMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarShineForMe/pseuds/StarShineForMe). 

> Por supuesto ke si, fue leer solamente la sinopsis y supe ke tenia ke pedir permiso y solo con un capitulo adore la forma en que escribe **StarShineForMe**.
> 
> Muchas gracias por tu permiso.
> 
> Y espero ke os guste y lo disfruteis ^^

Stiles se para, por una vez sin palabras, mientras observa la escena delante de él y escucha lo que Derek tiene que decir.

Excepto que no había manera de que estuviera escuchando correctamente, porque las brujas, los niños pequeños, los beta, los lobos, los cachorros... no.

Simplemente no.

Stiles mueve un dedo dentro de una oreja. —¿Puedes decir eso de nuevo? No hay forma de que hayas dicho... lo que creo que acabas de decir.

Derek levanta los ojos hacia el cielo, como si se necesitara un poder divino para ayudarlo a tolerar a Stiles, y está bien, sí, tal vez a veces lo hace. —Me escuchaste, Stiles. Y puedes verlo claramente.

—Correcto. Y con él, te refieres a... —Stiles hace un gesto impotente hacia el sofá.

Donde está sentado Isaac.

Expresado de otro modo.

Donde está sentado Isaac, de dos años, apoyado profundamente en los cojines y rodeado de varias almohadas. Lleva puesta una de las camisas de Derek, el henley gris que a Stiles le encanta tanto, ¿espera, qué? Y se está babando.

Es jodidamente adorable.

Pero… —No hay forma. ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que puedo cuidar niños? ¿Por qué tus otros betas no pueden hacerlo?

—Debido a que Boyd y Erica están explorando una posible nueva manada tratando de llegar a nuestro territorio, Lydia tiene a Jackson en los planes de regreso a casa, y Scott... bueno, ¿confiarías en él solo con tu hijo de dos años?

Stiles no se derrite con la referencia posesiva de Derek al bebé pequeño Isaac. —Je. No. Scott tiene dos años.

Derek asiente. —Exactamente.

Stiles agarra frenéticamente la chaqueta de Derek antes de que pueda salir por la puerta. —Está bien pero solo. ¿Qué... qué hago con él?

—Lo mantienes a salvo, —dice Derek, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. —Aliméntalo si tiene hambre, cámbialo si...

—¿Cambiarlo?— Stiles chilla.

—... lo necesita, abrázalo si...

—¿El gran malo Alfa acaba de decir abrazo?

—... se pone llorón, —termina Derek, y Stiles no sabe qué pensar con qué facilidad Derek patina más allá de su charla. Derek acaricia sus llaves y baja sus gafas de sol, y realmente, nadie debería verse tan caliente con ellas. —Simplemente, no sé, haz lo que venga con naturalidad.

¿Estaba loco? —¿Necesito recordarte que soy hijo único? No hay nada sobre el cuidado de los niños pequeños que me venga naturalmente. Quiero decir, bebés, sí, totalmente. ¿Quién no ama a los bebés? Huelen bien, y están todos regordetes y cómodos, y...

—Has ayudado a mantener a Scott con vida todos estos años, ¿no?

Stiles considera la pregunta antes de siquiera pensar en preguntarse si Derek está bromeando o no. —Bueno, supongo, pero...

—Y tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero me has estado ayudando a organizar las reuniones de manada durante meses, que son esencialmente reuniones fortuitas de un grupo de cachorros demasiado grandes.

Él no estaba equivocado. —Seguro pero...

—¡Solo mantenlo con vida, Stiles! Al menos hasta que regrese.

—¡Oh , Dios mío, bien!— Sin embargo, su exhibición dramática se desperdicia, ya que Derek ya no está.

Stiles se desploma en el sofá, preguntándose qué demonios hacer con un Isaac del tamaño de un niño. ¿Legos, tal vez?

—Hola, hombrecito. Quien intentó matarme una vez. Y quién es como un pie más alto que yo en la vida real. Quiero decir, esta es la vida real, pero... Dios mío, eres tan pequeño, ¿cómo es esta mi vida y qué hizo que tu Alfa pensara que puedo hacer esto? ¡Derek! ¡Vuelve!

Sus gritos resuenan en una habitación vacía.

Isaac se sienta en el sofá, su pequeña boca abierta lo suficiente como para que una gota de baba se acumule en la esquina.

—No puedo hacer esto, —le informa Stiles, dejándose caer sobre el cojín al lado de Isaac.

Pero luego Isaac se deja caer a medio camino en el regazo de Stiles, y no hay malicia en su pequeña expresión, solo preocupación, y Stiles se derrite un poco.

—¿Sti-ewes? —Isaac dice, pequeño y vacilante e... infantil.

Stiles parpadea y su respiración se corta. —Oh, Dios mío . —Él lleva al niño a su regazo y lo abraza, y algo en el fondo está tirando de sus corazones. —Ven aquí. —Pone su nariz en el cuello de Isaac, y el pequeño cachorro ríe.

Derek podría haberse ido por toda la eternidad, e Isaac aún estaría a salvo. Porque mientras Stiles esté cerca, nada, nadie, va a lastimar a este pequeño bebé lobo.

****

Stiles está mirando Cars con Isaac en su regazo cuando Boyd y Erica irrumpieron por la puerta. Isaac se sobresalta, pero Stiles lo empuja con una mano suave hacia su espalda. Puede escuchar las peleas de Boyd y Erica, pero está demasiado ocupado viendo a Lightning McQueen defender su caso ante el tribunal de la ciudad como para prestar atención a lo que dicen.

—¡De ninguna manera! Se lo dices.

—No se lo digo.

—Joder, al menos Derek no está aquí.

—Cierto. Decírselo a Stiles primero podría mantenernos vivos.

—Correcto. Él interferirá.

—Alfa no va a estar feliz.

—Stiles lo mantendrá..

—Disculpa, ¿Stiles hará qué ahora?— Stiles finalmente quita los ojos de la televisión, después de escuchar su nombre tantas veces. —¿Por qué Derek te va a matar? Y si esa es su intención, ¿cómo podría detenerlo? También... —Inconscientemente, sostiene a Isaac más fuerte mientras sus ojos caen hacia abajo. —Quién... demonios... por favor no me digas... oh, queso de Navidad en una galleta. No me digas que... eso... es...

—¡Sty-Wes! —Un pequeño moreno con el pelo esponjoso menea su camino fuera de las garras de Erica y se lanza en el sofá. Pequeñas manos golpean sus mejillas. —¡Sty-Wes! —El niño dice otra vez.

Stiles de repente sabe por qué Derek los va a matar. —Hey, —dice con cautela. —Hola, Scotty.

Toma todo su enfoque y luego algo para marcar con calma a Derek. —Hey, Der? Sí... ¿todas esas cosas que saliste a buscar para Isaac? Dóblalo. Todo. Te lo explicaré cuando vuelvas.

****

Una semana más tarde

—¡Hey!, —Grita Stiles, con las muñecas hundidas en agua jabonosa en un fregadero lleno de platos. —¡No corráis por la casa!

—¡Es un apartamento!, —Grita Erica mientras corre de un lado a otro a través de la sala de estar, Isaac se ríe posado sobre sus hombros.

—¡Más rápido, Bowyd, más rápido!— , Ordena Scott desde lo alto de Boyd. —¡Eres más fuerte ! ¡Sé más rápido!

—Oh, demonios no, —desafía Erica. —De ninguna manera estamos perdiendo esta carrera de apartamentos.

—Es un loft, —corrige Stiles, aunque esencialmente se está corrigiendo a sí mismo. Cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndose un momento de fantasía. —Un ático. Con criados y mayordomos y alguien que me alimentar d bombones mientras me relajo en mi chaise-salón.

Derek se ríe de él en el momento en que entra por la puerta. —¿Deseando estar viviendo la vida alta, Stiles?, —Pregunta mientras entra a la cocina.

Estúpida audiencia de hombre lobo, piensa Stiles. —Hola, —dice, enjuagando otra pila de platos para el desayuno. —Un chico puede soñar.

—Hmm. —Derek está descargando varias bolsas de comestibles en la despensa y el refrigerador. —No tenían leche de almendras sin azúcar, así que me dieron de vainilla.

—¡Derek! ¡Eso tiene mucho azúcar!

—¡No tanto!— Derek roza el costado de Stiles mientras se lava las manos en el lavabo jabonoso. —¿Qué iba a hacer, no conseguir nada?

—Lo que sea. Oh, Isaac volvió a mojar la cama anoche. Sus sábanas están en la lavadora.

—Bueno. Las cambiaré en un segundo. —Derek hace una pausa y frunce el ceño. —Esta es la tercera vez en una semana. ¿Crees que...? —Se calla, mordiéndose el labio.

Stiles desenchufa el tapón, dejando que el fregadero se drene. —Piensa que deberíamos preocuparnos de que de alguna manera se quite el pañal, oh hombre, ¿alguna vez nos mataría si supiera que tenemos que cambiarle los pañales, si estuviéramos juntos en el equipo de lacrosse, por el amor de Dios y meando la cama?

Derek respira hondo. —Sí. Eso.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Quiero decir, las únicas veces que no lo hizo...

—Fue cuando estaba durmiendo con uno de nosotros.

—Sí, —dice Stiles, haciendo estallar la 'p'. —Oh, Dios. —Él entierra su rostro en sus manos, el agua gotea por sus muñecas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Derek saca una toalla, envolviéndola alrededor de los antebrazos de Stiles, alejándolos del cuerpo de Stiles para que pueda mirarlos.

—Estoy bien, —dice Stiles, un poco en blanco. Erica y Boyd han dejado a Isaac y Scott de nuevo en el piso, haciéndoles cosquillas a ambos en risas. Resopla un ruido que no es un gemido, ni una risa. —Me preguntaba cómo diablos terminé en mi propio episodio de 'Teen Mom'.

****

Todo fue culpa de Stiles, Derek concluye más tarde esa noche.

No está seguro de cómo. Demonios, él sabe que su razonamiento es menos que sólido. Pero de alguna manera, él sabe, que todo. Es. Culpa. De. Stiles.

Porque nada en la vida de Derek había tenido sentido desde el momento en que un adolescente espástico, dulce, molesto y jodidamente hermoso había entrado en su vida.

Derek se da vuelta sobre su espalda y exhala hacia el techo. Toma un par de inhalaciones profundas y luego se concentra en su oído y sentido del olfato.

Un Alfa siempre tiene sus sentidos en su manada.

Boyd y Erica se desmayan juntos en la habitación de Boyd. Desde la segunda habitación, la respiración de Stiles no es exactamente uniforme, pero es lo suficientemente profunda como para indicar sueño, y hay un latido cardíaco más pequeño junto al suyo. Scott, Derek lo sabe.

Lo que significa que Isaac todavía está solo, en su propia habitación. Lo que significa que probablemente solo sea cuestión de tiempo antes de...

Sí. Ahí es cuando lo oye. El sonido cada vez mayor de pequeños pies, corriendo por el pasillo.

Derek se prepara para 0 cuando Isaac salta sobre su pecho. —¿Dewek?

—Hey, —dice Derek, mientras su corazón derrite su cuerpo. —¿No puedes dormir?

Isaac sacude la cabeza. —Te quiero.

—Sí. —Derek se arrastra un poco hacia abajo en la cama, para que pueda acomodar su cabeza sobre la almohada e Isaac puede usar su pecho y hombro como almohada. —Bueno.

Isaac se instala y exhala respiraciones desiguales. La mano de Derek se levanta inmediatamente para rozar los rizos dorados, y tiene que luchar para mantener sus garras adentro, cuando piensa en todo lo que el adolescente pasó antes de tomar el mordisco. —Está bien, cachorro. Está bien. Estás seguro.

—Dewek, —dice Isaac de nuevo, esta vez más tranquilo. Se acurruca en el hueco del cuello de Derek, y permanece en silencio durante unos tres minutos, y luego dice: —¿Sti-ewes?

Derek traga con dificultad, porque no necesita estar pensando en Stiles mientras está acostado en la cama semidesnudo y abrazando a uno de sus cachorros. —Está durmiendo, cachorro. Con Scotty.

—¿Va a venir?

Sí, piensa Derek. En sus sueños. Cuando son solo ellos dos, y Stiles entra en su habitación, vacilante pero seguro, queriendo, necesitando, rogando...

Mierda. Derek mueve sus piernas, ordena a su lobo que se calme. Jodido infierno.

—No esta noche, cachorro. —Derek mueve sus dedos hacia adelante y hacia atrás a lo largo del pelo de Isaac, un movimiento relajante que siempre lo ayudaba a dormir cuando era más joven. —Ve a dormir.

Isaac presiona más cerca, y hace exactamente eso.

****

—¿Sty-Wes?

La voz de Scott es pequeña, inocente, y el corazón de Stiles se derrite un poco.

De acuerdo, no un poco. Mucho. Es un charco gigante, en el piso debajo de la cama, porque Scott es tan pequeño, tan adorable, y...

—¿Estás dormido?

Stiles parpadea y abre los ojos. —Sí, amigo, lo estaba. ¿Estás bien?

Scott se sienta, con el pelo y la camisa de pijama despeinados. —Sí. ¿Isaac dormido?

Las comisuras de la boca de Stiles se elevan hacia arriba, a pesar de que está muy, muy cansado. —Probablemente. Todavía es un poco tarde, ¿qué tal si volvemos a dormir también?

—'Kay'. —Scott se deja caer de nuevo, sobre el pecho de Stiles, y se ríe de la salida de Stiles.

—¿Sty-Wes?

—Sí, amigo. —Stiles ya tiene un brazo alrededor de Scott, sus ojos están cerrados de nuevo y está a medio dormir.

—Eres cómodo.

Una sonrisa soñolienta estalla en la cara de Stiles. —¿Sabes qué, amigo?— Stiles abraza a Scott más cerca. —Tú también.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no pueden ser mas cucos >.<

Cuando Derek baja las escaleras a la mañana siguiente, está en una casa aún más llena de lo habitual.

El padre de Stiles está de rodillas en la sala de estar, con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras Isaac cabalga sobre su espalda. Sus pequeños puños están en el cabello de John, y pequeños chillidos de alegría llenan el aire. Scott está debajo de ellos en su espalda, riéndose mientras John agacha la cabeza para soplar besos contra el estómago de Scott.

—¡N-no, papá, para! ¡Cosquillas! —Scott agarra la cabeza de John, riéndose cada vez que el hombre parece que va a tomar un descanso.

Derek no puede evitar la sonrisa que se extiende por su propio rostro mientras observa. Pone una taza de café caliente en sus manos, y él mira hacia abajo con una sonrisa agradecida al ver a la madre de Scott sonriendo a su lado.

Lydia está aquí, al lado de Jackson en el sofá, y Stiles ya está en la cocina, con las manos agitándose en múltiples sartenes y platos, con la oreja pegada al hombro mientras habla por su teléfono.

Derek toma un sorbo de café, dejando que el ruido que una vez lo hubiera enojado y lo volviera loco lo cubriera con algo que teme llamar paz. —Gracias, —le dice a la madre de Scott... Melissa, recuerda. Él mira de nuevo a Stiles, levantando una ceja en cuestión. Stiles le dice a Deaton, y Derek asiente.

—No es tan malo, ¿verdad? ¿Dejar entrar a la gente?

Derek parpadea hacia ella.

Melissa solo sonríe sobre su taza, y esta vez es ella quien levanta las cejas. —A tu casa, quiero decir. No pareces exactamente una persona de las grandes fiestas.

Él ladea la cabeza y se detiene para mirarla justo a tiempo. —Perceptiva, —es todo lo que dice. Ella puede tomar en serio lo que le gusta.

—Hmm, —es su única respuesta.

Derek le da una última mirada, su boca se curva a pesar de sí mismo. La deja para ir la cocina, con Stiles, y aparta al muchacho del camino para que pueda encargarse de freír el tocino antes de que Stiles lo deje arder.

Coloca las tiras sobre unas toallas de papel para que se escurran, y se para junto a Stiles para que pueda concentrarse en la voz de Deaton sobre el ruido de la sala de estar. Stiles inclina el teléfono para dejarlo entre Derek y él mismo.

—... no es algo fácil de enredar, —dice Deaton. —Si es, de hecho, una maldición o un hechizo, entonces es posible que tengas que eliminar al que lo lanzó. O bien, podría intentar averiguar por qué fue lanzado en primer lugar y satisfacer los requisitos previstos.

—¿Eliminar?, —Dice Stiles.

—Matar, —gruñe Derek.

Stiles lo golpea en la cabeza y dice: —Tengo un diccionario, sabelotodo.

—Hola, Derek, —dice Deaton sin perder el ritmo. Derek gruñe en respuesta.

—Lo que Sourwolf quiso decir es, ¿cómo descubrimos la naturaleza del hechizo, la maldición, lo que sea, para poder satisfacer, ya sabes, toda la razón?, —Pregunta Stiles a Deaton.

—Me temo que, a menos que pueda rastrear quién lo hizo, o cualquier testigo de que esto ocurra, las posibilidades son bastante pequeñas.

—Genial, —murmura Derek.

Se dispara un temporizador en la estufa, haciendo que Stiles salte. —Gracias, Doc. Me tengo que ir. Veremos lo que se nos ocurre y lo mantendremos informado. Ah, y gracias por revisar a los cachorros una vez más la semana pasada. —Stiles cuelga y voltea los panqueques, silbando y sacudiendo las caderas para afinar su cabeza mientras lo hace.

Derek le da cinco segundos para darle una pista, ¿en serio? —¿Bien?

— ¡Ahh! —Stiles gira, con el plato lleno de panqueques en la mano. —¡Innecesario! —Golpea a Derek en el pecho con la aleta de la espátula. —Dios, pensé que volvías a la sala de estar. Ve. Haz eso. Dile al tesoro que la comida está lista.

—¿Dónde están Boyd y Erica?, —Pregunta, mientras se dirige a la otra habitación para hacer lo que Stiles le pidió. Seguirá escuchando la respuesta.

—Cafetería, —oye decir a Stiles. —Se merecen un descanso.

Derek no está en desacuerdo. Mientras se sienta a la mesa con Stiles, sus betas, dos humanos adultos y dos niños pequeños, se da cuenta de cuánto ha aumentado su manada para ayudar.

Especialmente Stiles.

Pone una rebanada adicional de tocino y otro panqueque en el plato de Stiles, y una vez que Stiles termina inútilmente de limpiar la cara de jarabe de arce de Isaac, le da una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Derek, y Derek baja toda su taza de café quemado para esconder cuánto le afecta esa mirada.

—Nop. Sin argumento Melissa y yo llevaremos a los niños esta noche, —dice su padre, levantando las manos ante cualquier objeción. —Vosotros necesitáis un descanso. Y algunos dormir. Y por el amor de Dios, Stiles, una ducha.

Stiles huele sus hoyos. —No son eso... sí, está bien. La ducha es necesaria. Pero papá..

—No. —Su padre balancea a Isaac en sus brazos. —Sin discusión. Debes cuidarte a ti mismo, si vas a seguir cuidando a estos niños.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles, rindiéndose. Derek está a su lado, mirando a su padre y Melissa con una mirada agradecida, y es solo entonces que Stiles realmente nota la oscuridad que rodea los ojos de Derek. Dormir, piensa, dormir sería bueno para los dos.

Pero odia no poder hacer esto, odia que su padre lo esté ayudando una vez más, odia eso...

—Stiles, —dice Derek en voz baja. —Está bien. Mira.

¿Dijo algo de eso en voz alta? Pero hace lo que dice Derek, y mira hacia la puerta de entrada, donde su padre y la madre de Scott están acurrucando a los niños pequeños: el frío de principios de octubre se precipitó rápidamente y los aulló... ¿y el uno al otro?

—Woah, —dice Stiles. Sabía que su padre y Melissa habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero...

—Los traeremos mañana después del almuerzo, —dice su padre. —Tengo que ir a la comisaría, y Melissa tiene el turno de noche mañana.

¿Cómo demonios sabe eso su padre?

—Pero hasta entonces, —dice Melissa, —vamos a malcriar a estos niños y haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para devolvérselos con los niveles más altos de azúcar.

Derek está repentinamente fuera, ayudando a su padre a transferir los asientos del automóvil mientras Stiles abraza a Isaac diciéndole adiós, y disculpa, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—Oh, cariño. —Melissa acuna su mejilla, Scott ya dormido en su cadera. —Es mucho para asimilar, ¿no?

Stiles la mira sin comprender, y por alguna razón no cree que ella esté hablando de los dos niños pequeños que se encuentran entre ellos. Él asiente, luego vuelve a parpadear a la realidad cuando Isaac acaricia sus mejillas. —¿Sti-ewes?

—Está bien, hombrecito, —le dice. —Volverás mañana. Diviértete con papá y mamá McCall, ¿de acuerdo? No hagas maldades. Ten tu mejor comportamiento lobuno.

—¡Rawr! —Isaac levanta las manos hacia Stiles y se ríe.

—¡Rawr!, —Dice Stiles, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Isaac. Isaac se ríe y le sorprende a Stiles lo rápido que se ha acostumbrado a que este pequeño diablillo sea parte de su vida.

Pero él no puede negarle a Melissa el tiempo que pasó con su pequeño bebé (‘Tengo que trabajar, Stiles, pero todavía quiero ver a mi bebé’) o la mirada en la cara de su padre mientras disfruta de ser abuelo (‘Tengo esto, Stiles, sé cómo manejar a los niños enérgicos, ¿hmm?’), así que los ve salir del camino e ignora la extraña sensación de vacío que tiene al verlos partir.

—¿Estás bien?, —Pregunta Derek, y Stiles siente una mano presionando la parte baja de su espalda.

Y de repente no es extraño que se haya quedado atrás. No es extraño que todavía esté en casa de Derek, con Jackson y Lydia desmayados en el suelo junto a Erica y Boyd, en lugar de irse a casa con su padre. No es extraño que deje que Derek lo lleve de regreso a la sala de estar, o que retire la manta del sofá en lugar de subir las escaleras, o que Derek tampoco vaya por ese camino.

De alguna manera, no es extraño que mientras dos mini miembros de su manada se van con sus otros guardianes, Stiles y Derek caen en el sofá, algo juntos, una manta alrededor de ellos y los otros cuatro betas cercanos.

No es extraño que cuando Derek lo acerca, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, Stiles se desmaya por diez horas, el mejor sueño que ha tenido en meses.


	3. Chapter 3

—Mi padre y Melissa dijeron que volverían el próximo fin de semana—, le dice Stiles mientras cambia a Isaac en el piso de la sala.

Algo se retuerce dentro del pecho de Derek mientras observa a Stiles arrullar al cachorro, besando la barriga de Isaac mientras intercambia rápidamente el pañal sucio por uno limpio.

—Dewek — . Scott tira de sus jeans. —¡Dewek columpio!

Derek recoge a Scott, pero niega su pedido. —Después del almuerzo, cachorro. Luego una siesta.

—No—, dice Scott conversacionalmente. —No hay siesta.

—Sí, siesta—, responde Derek, antes de darse cuenta de que está discutiendo con un niño de tres años.

Melissa y John habían traído alguna información, junto con los dos cachorros cuando los dejaron esta mañana.

—Scotty tiene tres años—, le habían dicho Melissa y Stiles. —Estoy seguro de ello. Estate atento, porque él trepará sobre cualquier estructura. Además, es alérgico a la miel.

—Isaac es más joven, creo. Pero aquí se siente seguro —, dijo John. —Él es... bueno. Todos sabemos cómo se siente Isaac adolescente acerca de las figuras paternas. Esto... —Derek cortésmente miró hacia otro lado mientras el hombre tosía. —Esto es bueno para él.

—Queremos ayudar—, dijo Melissa. —Pero todavía tenemos trabajo, y la ciudad...

—No se van a funcionar las tapaderas, junto con dos de nuestros adolescentes más prolíficos que faltan.

—Entonces ayudaremos cuando podamos...

—Pero necesitáis cuidarlos—, terminó John.

Stiles se paró junto a Derek, mirando boquiabierto a los dos adultos. —Papá..

—Lo sé—, dijo el sheriff. —Siento haber dudado, hijo. Y... —desliza su mirada hacia Derek. —No estoy seguro de qué es esto, pero sé que estos dos jóvenes se sienten seguros aquí, y es obvio que hay… —Él agita su mano, porque a pesar de que sabe sobre hombres lobo, y por mucho tiempo, Derek no está seguro de que el sheriff realmente entienda. —Hay dinámicas de manada o como las llames que son importantes. Para todos vosotros.

—Estaremos bien, Sheriff—, se oye decir Derek, y de alguna manera su mano llega a la parte baja de la espalda de Stiles. Gracias por llevarlos anoche. El sueño ayudó mucho.

—Llámame—, le decía John a Stiles. Melissa había presionado varios besos en la mejilla de Scott antes de irse. —Te quiero, cariño.

—¡Te amo mamá, papá te amo adiós!—, Había gritado Scott.

—¡Adiós! —Repitió Isaac, aunque ya estaba acurrucado contra Stiles.

Así que aquí estaban, completos otra vez, aunque no estaban más cerca de saber quién o cómo dos de su manada se habían convertido en niños pequeños.

—Necesito hablar con Boyd y Erica—, le dice Derek a Stiles, recordando lo que Deaton había dicho sobre los testigos. —Pondremos a los cachorros a dormir una siesta, y luego necesitamos descubrir qué demonios está pasando.

****

Stiles disfruta de la sensación del rocío caliente que golpea su cuerpo, lavando los últimos rastros de fatiga.

Joder, pero los niños eran agotadores.

También eran tan endemoniadamente lindos, Stiles piensa a sí mismo mientras se enjabonó usando gel de baño de Derek. Su polla tiembla por el olor, pero lo ignora resueltamente, porque —0-no tenemos tiempo para eso-, se regaña a sí mismo.

Joder, pero Derek huele tan bien.

Stiles cambia a agua fría.

****

Cuando Stiles entra a la sala de estar diez minutos después, con ropa limpia y otra taza de café en la mano, Derek capta su aroma de inmediato.

Mío.

¿Esperar qué?

Stiles se deja caer en el sofá con una exhalación satisfactoria y toma un sorbo de café. Derek observa que sus labios se abren para bajar el líquido, y tiene que controlar activamente su respiración.

Aroma. Oler.

Derek se congela en el piso al lado de los cachorros y cierra los ojos mientras su lobo clama a la superficie.

Huele a mi Mío.

Stiles es ajeno, sonriendo detrás de su taza mientras mira a los dos cachorritos desmayados en el suelo.

Derek pone una manta sobre los dos, y cuando dice en voz baja los nombres de sus betas, Jackson, Erica, Boyd e incluso Lydia aparecen al instante. Se cruza de brazos, con los ojos clavados en Boyd y Erica. —Hablar. Ahora. —Necesita respuestas casi tanto como necesita una distracción.

—No podemos—, dice Boyd después de un momento.

—Queremos—, dice Erica.

—Pero no podéis—, repite Derek.

Ellos asienten.

Derek levanta una ceja.

—¡Queremos decírtelo!—, Grita Erica. —Pero la bruja dijo...

—Entonces es un hechizo—, supone Stiles. Él murmura algo en voz baja a Lydia y Jackson, quienes se van.

—¿Qué dijo la bruja? —Derek exige. —¡Dime qué demonios le pasó a mi manada!

—¡Dijo que tienes que encontrar a- aarrrrrrg! —Erica se encorva sobre sí misma, su rostro retorcido de dolor.

Stiles deja su café y se apresura a su lado. —¿Erica?

—No lo hagas—, grita Derek. —Déjala terminar.

—Ella no puede—, dice Boyd.

—¡Sí, ella puede!— Los ojos de Derek parpadean rojos. —¡Erica! ¡Dime lo que pasó!

—Scott e Isaac no pueden crecer hasta que tú... ¡nggghh!, hasta que estés... ¡gahhh!— La mandíbula de Erica se cierra, y ella grita de nuevo.

—¡Derek!—, Grita Stiles. —¡Derek, para!

—¡Dime!— Derek golpea a Boyd contra la pared, con un brazo sobre su cuello amenazante.

—¡Necesitastener... arnnngggg! —El aullido de dolor que suelta Boyd es casi demoníaco.

—¡Derek! ¡Suficiente! —Stiles tira de él hacia atrás, y ambos saben que Derek no se habría movido si no hubiera querido.

Todos se miran el uno al otro, las betas respirando con dificultad, Scott e Isaac se agitan desde donde yacen en el suelo.

—Derek, algo está mal.

—No jodas, Stiles.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —No, quiero decir...—, se apresura a la cocina, regresando con una libreta y papel. —Aquí—, le dice a Erica, empujando la pluma en su mano. —Prueba esto.

Ella lo hace, y llega hasta el hechizo, la magia, la maldición, el amor, antes de que su muñeca se doble en un ángulo antinatural.

Isaac y Scott arrugan la cara, y pronto su respiración entrecortada se llena de llanto.

Erica grita de dolor y Stiles le quita el bolígrafo. —Está bien, Erica. Está bien. Para.

Scott e Isaac están aullando ahora.

—¡No!—, Ruge Derek. —No te detengas. —Saca el teléfono de Boyd del bolsillo de la beta y se lo mete en las manos. Cuando sus dedos vuelan sobre las teclas, las rodillas de Boyd se doblan y grita de angustia.

—¡Derek! —Stiles se apresura hacia los cachorros, con una mano en cada una de sus espaldas en un esfuerzo por calmar sus gritos.

—¡Sanarán! ¡Dime!

La mirada de Boyd se lanza entre Erica y su Alfa. —¡No podemos!

—¡Puedes!, —Argumenta Derek. —¡Empújalo! —El llanto de sus cachorros lo está matando, pero Derek está tratando de ser fuerte, tratando de descubrir qué demonios está mal con su manada.

—¡No, no podemos!—, Grita Erica. —Si te lo decimos, ¡mueren!

La sala queda en silencio, salvo por el llanto de Scott e Isaac, y Stiles y Derek miran a Boyd. —¿Qué?— Pregunta Derek.

Erica cae al suelo, acunando su muñeca. Boyd la abraza con sus brazos. —No podemos decirte lo que dijo la bruja. Somos parte de la maldición.

—Literalmente no puedes decírnoslo—, dice Stiles, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—O de lo contrario los bebés mueren—, confirma Erica. Ella levanta la barbilla hacia Derek. —Pregúntame hasta que rompas cada hueso de mi cuerpo... no lo haré.

Derek respira hondo y sus ojos se encuentran con Stiles.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles por él, mirando a los betas heridos. —Está bien. Estás protegiendo a la manada. Eso es... eso importa más que nada. —Se pone de pie, Isaac en sus brazos y los puños de Scott en la pierna de su pantalón. —Lo resolveremos. ¿Verdad, Der?

Derek se da vuelta, retrayendo sus garras. Su rostro carece de toda expresión cuando se da vuelta. —Correcto.

Boyd le ofrece una mano a Erica, y juntos se paran frente a su Alfa.

Stiles lo empuja.

—Lo hicisteis bien, —dice Derek con brusquedad. —Encontraremos otra forma—. Se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca su billetera. —Id al centro comercial. Comprad ropa, para los cachorros y para Stiles. No me importa lo que cueste. No volváis sin un mes de suministros.

Erica toma la tarjeta y Boyd toma sus llaves.

—Der—. Stiles cambia a Isaac a su otra cadera. —Qué demonios.

Derek suspira y levanta a Scott antes de que pueda destrozar los jeans de Stiles. —No sé—, dice, presionando su frente contra la de Scott. —No. Lo. Sé...

—¿Dewek? ¿Estás bien? —Scott le palmea las mejillas.

Derek deja escapar un ruido que es mitad risa, mitad gemido. —Claro, Scotty. Estoy bien.

—Está bien—. Scott aplaude, y lo mira. —¡Ahora nos balanceamos!

Maldita sea si Derek no balancea al niño en el aire, arrojándolo y atrapándolo bajo, durante todo el tiempo en que Boyd y Erica están fuera.

*****

—Odio esto, —le dice Derek más tarde.

Stiles reajusta sus piernas donde se extienden alrededor de Scott. —Jugar a la pelota no es tan malo, Der.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y alcanza detrás de él para recuperar la pelota que Scott rodó demasiado lejos del alcance de Isaac. —Eso no es lo que quise decir.

Stiles aparta la vista de los músculos que se ven debajo de la camisa de Derek mientras se estira, y guía las manos de Scott hacia la pelota. —Bueno.

Derek hace un ruido frustrado y Stiles tiene que luchar contra una sonrisa. Incluso sentado en el suelo, Isaac entre las piernas de Derek y Scott entre las de Stiles, haciendo rodar una pelota de playa hinchada que Lydia había traído para los niños, Derek todavía se las arregla para fruncir el ceño. —Eso es algo, Der. Seriamente. Deberías hacer que lo revisen.

Stiles ignora el ceño de Derek, porque obviamente el Alfa no tiene idea de lo que está hablando. Scott se ríe cuando Isaac rueda sobre la pelota, cayéndose de ella y hacia un lado. —Sé que odias no ser capaz de controlar todo, Sourwolf, pero esto sólo va a tomar más tiempo para averiguar.

Derek levanta a Isaac y lo deja caer nuevamente sobre su pequeño trasero con pañal. —¿Esto no te molesta? ¿De verdad?

Stiles se encoge de hombros, porque realmente no ha tenido mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que piensa de todo este desastre, pero es difícil molestarse mientras observa a Scott e Isaac tan tranquilos y a Derek volver a ser parte de una familia. —No diré que no estoy confundido, —dice con cuidado. Ayuda a Scott a rodar la pelota a través de la habitación hacia Derek e Isaac cuando es su turno. —Pero no lo sé. ¿Es un poco pacífico? ¿Supongo? Me gusta, en lugar de preguntarme qué criatura me va a sacar las tripas a continuación, me preocupa si Scott e Isaac están limpios y alimentados. Parece una buena compensación, si me preguntas.

Derek falla al coger la pelota cuando rueda hacia ellos. —No estás mintiendo.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —No es que hubiera elegido cuidar a dos niños a la edad de diecinueve años. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde...

—¿Desde qué?

Stiles se muerde el labio. —Dado que todos han sido felices—. Se arriesga a mirar a Derek, y no está seguro de qué hacer con la suavidad que ve.

Se ha salvado de tener que resolverlo cuando Lydia, Jackson, Boyd y Erica irrumpieron por la puerta, con los brazos cargados de bolsas.

Stiles respira hondo por la forma en que Derek se para y agarra a Isaac en sus brazos con un movimiento suave.

—¿Sty-wes? —De Scott gira la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás en él.

—Sí, amigo, —dice Stiles distraídamente, mirando como Derek posa a Isaac en su cadera y lo ayuda a hurgar en las bolsas.

—¿Sty-Wes bien?

Stiles escucha los arrullos y risitas a su alrededor, y luego mira a Scott y sonríe. —Sí, Scotty. Stiles está bien.


	4. Chapter 4

—No no no no no...

—Oh, Dios mío , —dice Stiles, mirando a Scott. —En serio, pequeño, estoy tan cerca de...

—¡No!, —Se lamenta Scott.

Stiles deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, murmurando al cielo antes de mirar a Scott. —Scotty, Stiles tiene que trabajar ahora, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Crees que todos tus juguetes, comida y mi... cosas se materializan de la nada? Tengo que escribir, cachorrito.

Los ojos de Scott se levantan y sacude la cabeza. —No Sty-wes, jugar a la WIF con Scott.

Stiles respira hondo. —Amigo, me encantaría jugar contigo, lo sabes. Pero necesito trabajar ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Scott se frota los ojos y respira entrecortadamente. —Está bien, —dice, aunque claramente no lo es.

Stiles maldice en silencio a Derek, quien eligió esta mañana llevar solo a Isaac con él mientras hacía los recados. —Bueno. Te diré algo, ¿qué tal si te sientas a mi lado y me muestras lo que puedes construir con los LEGO que te compró el tío Jackson?

Los ojos de Scott se iluminan. —¡Sí! ¡Hurra!

—¡Yay!, —Hace eco Stiles, acompañado de un puño al aire. Está bastante seguro de que Scott no intentará tragarse ninguna pieza de plástico diminuta. Saca su portátil y comienza a subir las notas que él y Lydia habían traducido a principios de esa semana. 

Desde que se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera se había convertido en parte de la manada de Derek Hale, y no, esa idea no le revolvió el estómago, muchas gracias, Stiles había guardado sus notas en cada situación sobrenatural que Derek u otros lobos alguna vez le habían hecho investigar. Entre él y Lydia, no había mucho que no pudieran traducir, descifrar o encontrar.

Stiles había comenzado un blog, al principio era una salida para divertirse, para darle algo de normalidad al hecho de que ahora estaba en medio de una maldita manada de hombres lobo, pero después de un tiempo, realmente había despegado. Al principio, en su mayoría, por fan de lo paranormal, pensó, pero cree que hay otros como él que estaban desesperados por obtener respuestas de una fuente confiable.

Había leído un poco, monetizó el blog, lo expandió a traducciones y tradiciones, además de testimonios de primera mano, y bueno.

La cosa hizo más en dos años de lo que le habría costado a Stiles ir a una universidad de cuatro años. El dinero que su padre realmente no tenía, y la verdad es que lo último que Stiles había querido hacer después de la graduación era quedarse quieto durante cuatro años más de clases.

Danny le había enseñado muchísimo sobre codificación y desarrollo web, Derek había mejorado un día su WiFi e instalado un servidor, y Stiles ahora encontró un flujo constante de ingresos al bloguear sobre sus experiencias de la vida real que eran demasiado malditamente extrañas para ser verdad.

Excepto, ya sabes. No lo eran.

Una hora después, publicó un artículo y redactó otro, así como enlaces actualizados y respondió a algunos correos electrónicos de los fan.

—Hey Scotty, quieres mostrarme...— se detuvo cuando vio a Scott dormido junto a él en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la sudadera con capucha que Stiles había arrojado a mitad de camino en su frenesí de trabajo.

Se veía tan cómodo que Stiles no se lo pensó dos veces antes de abrazar al niño y acurrucarse detrás de él, acurrucando a Scott con seguridad contra su pecho, la cabeza de Stiles apoyada en su propio brazo.

****

Derek acababa de llegar a la parte superior de los escalones del apartamento cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Cambió a un balbuceante Isaac a su otra cadera y contestó su teléfono. —Hola.

—Mi sobrino favorito. Dime, ¿cómo se está acomodando el nuevo Alfa?

Instintivamente mira a su alrededor, aunque no puede oler nada. —Peter.

—Todo este tiempo, y todavía no suenas feliz de verme, —Peter pone mala cara.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco. —El hecho de que hayas dejado de causar caos y destrucción donde quiera que vayas no significa que me hagas feliz.

—Lo suficientemente justo. Pero lo que tengo que decirte realmente no te hará feliz.

Sus instintos se ponen en alerta máxima. —¿Qué es?

—Me temo que el favor que te pedí, para conseguirte ese hermoso apartamento, de nada, por cierto, está a punto de expirar.

Derek coloca a Isaac más alto en su cadera y se detiene abriendo la puerta de su departamento. —¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Significa, querido sobrino, que el contrato de arrendamiento a largo plazo no es tan largo. El propietario cambió de planes y le gustaría volver a casa.

—Volver a casa, —dice Derek sin comprender.

—Al loft en el que estás construyendo para tu manada, sí. Por cierto, ¿escuché correctamente que dos de tus cachorros desorganizados no son exactamente ellos mismos en estos días?

—Cuando.

—No sé, Derek, dime cuándo sucedió.

—¿Cuándo volverán los dueños?, —Dice Derek con los dientes apretados.

—Ah, eso sería el 20.

—¿De?

—Octubre.

—Eso es la semana que viene

—Lo es, —Peter está de acuerdo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que encontrarle a mi manada un lugar nuevo para vivir en los próximos siete días?

—Te aseguro, Derek, llamé tan pronto como lo escuché. Lo creas o no, realmente quiero ayudar.

—Correcto, —dice Derek, agachando la cabeza donde Isaac comenzó a jugar con su cabello. —Gracias. O ya sabes. No.

—Derek...

Derek cuelga antes de que Peter pueda terminar.

**** 

—¿Dewek enojado?— Isaac pregunta cuando entran por la puerta, los brazos de Derek llenos de bolsas de supermercado y su cachorro.

—No, no estoy enojado—. Lo está, pero no ve ninguna razón para que Isaac se preocupe por eso.

—Sti-ewes ayuya.

Derek se detiene a mitad de camino para bajar todas las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina. —¿Qué?

Isaac se retuerce en sus brazos, solo se acomoda cuando Derek lo balancea para enfrentarlo, las piernas de Isaac envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Derek con las manos de Derek debajo de su trasero. —Cuando DEWEK loco, Sti -ewes ayuya. Cuando Sti-ewes medo, DEWEK ayuya.

Derek parpadea. ¿_Ayuya_?

Isaac comienza a jugar con su cabello nuevamente, reorganizando los mechones de cabello cerca de la frente de Derek. —¿DEWEK necesita ayuya?

De repente se le ocurre lo que Isaac está diciendo.

Oh, por ... —No, Derek no necesita ayuda, muchas gracias. Tú cállate, cachorro.

—¡Cállate!— Isaac repite, riendo. —¡Silencio cachorro!

Derek suelta las bolsas y envuelve sus manos debajo de las axilas de Isaac. Él acaricia el vientre de Isaac. —Eres una monada, ¿lo sabes?

—¡Estás dumiendo más! Eres Dewek. —Isaac lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek.

Derek responde de inmediato, abrazando al bebé y respirando su aroma, mientras marca a su cachorro con el suyo. —Sí, soy Derek.

Isaac mete sus pequeñas manos en el cabello de Derek. —Sti-ewes ayuya.

Derek sonríe en el cuello del niño. —Sí. Vamos a buscar a Stiles para que nos ayude.

**** 

Cuando encuentra a Stiles, la tensión en su garganta por el afecto de Isaac no se alivia. En todo caso, mirar a Stiles durmiendo tan protectoramente cerca del pequeño Scott hace que el pecho de Derek se contraiga aún más.

—Scotty Sti-ewes dumiendo, —susurra Isaac.

Derek se arrodilla cerca de los hombros de Stiles, Isaac todavía en su cadera. Odia despertarlo, pero se acerca la hora de la cena, y su lobo está aullando al pensar en cachorros hambrientos y un compañero hambriento.

Espera, ¿qué?

Dormir. Necesitaba comida, luego dormir. Entonces será capaz de pensar con claridad, y encontrar una solución a su situación de vida, y controlar a su lobo y los pensamientos claramente privados de sueño que está teniendo.

Derek vacila, pero logra dejar a Isaac en un pequeño espacio entre la cintura de Stiles y las piernas de Scott. Pasa una mano suave sobre el cabello de Stiles, permitiéndose disfrutar de lo mucho que le gusta. —Stiles.

—Mmmm. —Stiles se apoya en el toque, pero sus ojos permanecen cerrados.

La boca de Derek se curva. —Stiles. Despierta.

—¡Sti-ewes! —Isaac empuja su rostro contra el de Stiles antes de que Derek pueda detenerlo.

—¡Qué!

—Lo siento, —murmura Derek, haciendo callar a Isaac, quien rápidamente se está moldeando entre un Stiles somnoliento y un Scott aún dormido. —Si puedes mantener a Isaac aquí contigo, haré la cena.

Es un talento, realmente, la forma en que Stiles puede burlarse de él mientras está medio dormido. —¿Tú? ¿Qué, vas a robar mi teléfono y pedirás comida a domicilio?

—Puedo cocinar, —dice Derek petulantemente. —Puedo calentar, de todos modos. Tengo algunas pizzas para llevar y hornear. Y sí, tengo verduras. Zanahorias y apio. Los cortaré, si puedes callar al insolente durante treinta minutos y dejar que te provea.

Stiles se ríe, sus ojos no están completamente abiertos a pesar de que ya está enrollando un brazo alrededor de Isaac y pasando la otra mano sobre el cabello de Scott. —Lobo. Proveer. Heh.

Derek sonríe junto con él, y se atrapa antes de inclinarse para dejar un beso en los labios perfectamente laxos de Stiles. —Solo cuida a los cachorros.

—Lo que tú digas, Alfa—. Stiles se acurruca alrededor de los dos chicos, metiendo la cara en el cabello de Isaac, el pequeño ya está dormido, y Derek sabe que Stiles probablemente no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo, pero díselo a su polla, quien se animó justo con Stiles usando su título Alfa.

—Joder, —susurra Derek.

Sólo. _Mierda_.


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Cookie crisp!

—No, no Cookie crisp.

—¡Si! Quiero galleta.

—Las galletas no son cereales—, dice Stiles, aunque sí lo hacen. Ugh, ser un padre responsable apestaba.

Responsable. Padre. ¿Cómo demonios se convirtió en padre, aunque temporal, a los diecinueve años? —¿Qué tal si dejamos las diferencias y tomamos Lucky Charms?

Scott envía sus labios hacia adelante en un adorable puchero. —Galletas.

—Lucky Charms será—, declara Stiles, sacando dos cajas de los estantes.

—¡Sti-ewes comida!

Stiles se inclina y acaricia a Isaac. El cachorro está sentado en el banco del carrito de compras, frente a Stiles. —Stiles está recibiendo comida, cachorro. Stiles no es comida.

Isaac estalla en risas. —¡Comida de ovejas!

—¿Crees que cuatro litros serán suficientes?—, Pregunta Jackson detrás de él. Él y Lydia están empujando el carrito que en realidad tiene comestibles, mientras que Stiles lleva los productos secos, Isaac y Scott, que están sentados en la parte principal del carrito.

—Sí, por ahora. Si necesitamos más leche, haré que Derek coja un poco más mañana.

—No olvides la salsa roja—, dice Lydia. —Nos prometiste espagueti y albóndigas. Si voy a comer carbohidratos, deben valer la pena.

—¿Salsa? ¿Cómo de un frasco? —Stiles la mira ofendido. —Jackson, ve a producir y toma una docena de tomates Roma. También albahaca fresca, si la tienen.

Lydia lo mira como si acabara de salvar la ciudad de Godzilla, y Jackson pone los ojos en blanco, pero hace lo que Stiles le pidió.

Stiles empuja a los dos muchachos por toda la tienda, arrojando varios comestibles en el carrito a medida que avanza. —No le digas a Derek lo divertido que es gastar su dinero, ¿de acuerdo?—, Le pide a Isaac. Agrega todos los ingredientes para los espaguetis caseros, algunas barras de proteínas y el café que le gusta a Derek. —Está bien, ahora solo necesitamos... ¡ah!— Stiles toma un bloque de queso parmesano de la exhibición de queso. —Perfecto.

—¡Perfecto! —Hace eco Scott. Extiende las manos y Stiles le deja sostener el queso.

Cuando llegan a la caja, Stiles se abstiene de hacer una mueca por el total, pero en realidad, alimentar a hombres lobo nunca es barato, incluso cuando dos de ellos son del tamaño de una pinta.

—Solo consigue lo que necesitemos, Stiles—, le había dicho Derek. —No importa.

Y realmente, ¿no fue solo su suerte que consiguió en alguien totalmente forrado?

Espera, su mente interrumpe. ¿Conseguido? Más como 'forzados juntos a través de malditos hombres malvados'.

Stiles no es estúpido. Él sabe que él y Derek nunca pasarían tanto tiempo juntos si no fuera por Scott e Isaac que de alguna manera han sido convertidos en pequeños niños indefensos pero adorables.

—¿Efectivo o crédito?

Jackson está sacando a un reacio Scott del carrito mientras Lydia reorganiza los artículos que el desventurado empleado había apilado en bolsas. —Crédito—, dice Stiles, su voz más alegre de lo que siente.

Sin embargo, deslizar la tarjeta de Derek se siente bastante bien, por lo que disfruta de la fantasía mientras puede, levantando a Isaac en sus brazos mientras se imprime el recibo, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

****

—Siete días—, repite Stiles cuando Derek le cuenta la noticia.

—Un poco menos que eso, en realidad—, responde Derek. Él saca un brazo para atrapar la albóndiga que Scott está a punto de tirar al suelo. Se la mete en la boca. —Están increíbles, por cierto.

—Gracias—. Stiles parece distraído, desde que regresó de la tienda, pero Derek está demasiado ocupado tratando de salvar el resto de la comida de Scott como para preguntarse por qué.

—¿A dónde iremos? —Erica se bebe su segunda copa de vino tinto, y realmente, los hombres lobo no pueden emborracharse con el alcohol normal, y Derek tiene un millón de otras cosas más urgentes por las que preocuparse, por lo que no puede preocuparse de que ella esté robando su alijo.

—No lo sé—, espeta, porque realmente no lo hace. —Resolveré algo.

—¿En siete días? —Es un regalo, realmente, cómo Lydia puede parecer alguien que tiene el rango para sermonearlo.

—Isaac, bebé, pequeños bocados, ¿de acuerdo? —Stiles saca un largo bucle de espagueti de la boca de Isaac. Extiende la mano y corta la pequeña porción de fideos cubiertos de salsa en el plato de Isaac en secciones aún más pequeñas, sin perder el ritmo cuando Isaac golpea su mano cubierta de saliva en la pila para agarrar un poco más de comida. Scott y él balbucean sin hacer nada mientras el resto de la conversación de la cena gira alrededor de ellos.

—Mis padres tienen una cabaña—, ofrece Jackson tentativamente.

—Bien por ellos—. Derek apuñala dos albóndigas más para poner en su plato.

—Quise decir que tal vez podríamos usarla, dum...

Derek levanta una ceja en dirección a Jackson.

—Dum-mmmmp otra porción en mi plato, por favor, bebé—, Jackson se recupera, empujando a Lydia.

—Sírvete tú mismo—, responde ella.

Jackson mira hacia abajo, luego mira furtivamente alrededor de la mesa antes de mirar a Derek. —Está a una hora de la ciudad—. Le dice el nombre de la zona. —Son cuatro habitaciones, está en un lago y tiene un montón de tierra. Solo hay otras seis cabañas en el área, pero ninguna está terriblemente cerca.

—Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que en realidad estabas tratando de ser útil—. Derek estudia a Jackson, siente los latidos nerviosos de su corazón, pero nada más. —A tus padres no les importará si una manada de hombres lobo con dos niños pequeños se cuela en su cabaña... ¿por un período de tiempo desconocido?

Jackson se encoge de hombros. —Nunca la usan. Tenemos como cuatro casas de vacaciones. Ni siquiera se darán cuenta. Simplemente pensarán que todavía estoy en la universidad comunitaria.

Derek no se pierde las palabras no dichas al final. No notarían el uso de su cabaña, y probablemente tampoco notarían que su hijo se había ido. Él mira a Stiles, que se encoge de hombros. —Mientras tenga internet decente, puedo trabajar desde cualquier lugar.

—Lo tiene—, dice Jackson. —La cabina está modernizada; solo es un entorno rústico.

Stiles lo empuja. —¿Qué piensas?

Derek deja su tenedor y mira alrededor de la mesa. Boyd ha llevado a Scott a su regazo, ya que el niño decidió que la comida de otras personas sabe mejor que la suya. Isaac está posado sobre los muslos de Stiles, jugando con el cabello de Erica con las manos cubiertas de espagueti. Lydia lo mira expectante, mientras Jackson tiene una mirada impaciente, aunque un poco vacilante.

—Creo...—, dice Derek, estirando la mano sobre Stiles para limpiar las manos de Isaac con su servilleta, —que estamos a punto de ser una manada de lobos que en realidad vive en el bosque.

—Salvaje—, dice Erica, sonriendo.

—Voy a necesitar botas nuevas—, dice Lydia.

—No te llevaré de compras. La última vez que hice eso, perdí un maldito día entero.

—¡Jackson! ¿De qué otra forma crees que yo...?

****

Mientras los betas charlan entre ellos, Stiles se inclina hacia Derek. —¿Qué sucede cuando hayamos agotado nuestra bienvenida en una cabaña prestada?

La calidez fluye a través de Derek ante las palabras ‘hayamos’ y ‘nuestra’, su lobo ronronea ante la idea. Apenas resiste el impulso de tomar las manos de Stiles entre las suyas. —Entonces lo resolvemos.

Cuando dieron la noticia dos días después, el padre de Stiles y la madre de Scott no estaban exactamente entusiasmados con la idea de que los dos se alejaran más.

—Estarás bastante alejado de alguien o de algo si algo sale mal, hijo—, dice el sheriff.

—¿Si? ¿Has conocido a este grupo? Creo que te refieres a cuándo, papá.

Stiles gruñe cuando Derek lo empuja en el brazo. —No ayuda—, gruñe Derek. 

—Correcto—. Tampoco está ayudando qué Derek esté sentado tan, sus costados presionados juntos donde se sientan en el sofá. Stiles no señala esto.

—Todavía queremos poder visitarlos—, dice Melissa. Ella está en el piso con los niños, jugando palmitas con Isaac mientras Scott corre en círculos a su alrededor.

—Absolutamente—, afirma Derek antes de que Stiles pueda hablar. —Solo avisadnos de antemano. No quiero que nadie entre en nada peligroso.

—Ahora eres tú quien no está ayudando a tu caso—, murmura John, paseando por la habitación. Se pasa una mano por la cara. —Mira, si necesitas un lugar para vivir, ¿por qué no mudarte aquí?

—Papá—. Stiles mira a su padre como si se hubiera vuelto loco. —Realmente nos quieres a todos, más un pequeño niño enérgico, más un bebé hombre lo...

—Isaac no es un bebé hombre lobo—, interrumpe Derek.

—-Un bebé hombre lobo—, repite Stiles, —¿dentro de tu casa? ¿Constantemente? ¿En nuestra casa?

—¡Lobo! —Isaac corre hacia Stiles y pone sus manos sobre las rodillas de Stiles. —¡Lobo! ¡Rawr!

John hace una mueca. —Creo que estaba pensando que solo serías tú, Derek y los niños.

Stiles arrastra a Isaac a sus brazos y le acaricia la barriga antes de volverlo a jugar. —Guau, papá. Duro.

—Somos más fuertes juntos, Sheriff—, le dice Derek. —La Manada. Estamos mucho mejor equipados para manejar las amenazas si las enfrentamos juntos. Además, me temo lo que podría hacerles a Scott e Isaac estar separados de la mitad de su manada durante demasiado tiempo.

—Parecían estar bien con nosotros—, señala Melissa. —Lejos de vosotros.

—Esa fue una noche—, dice Stiles. —Y quiero decir, sois una especie de manada. ¿Algo parecido? ¿Manada adyacente? ¿Es eso una cosa?—, Le pregunta a Derek.

—Sois manada, en el sentido de que tenéis nuestra protección y hemos llegado a confiar en que tenemos la tuya—, asiente Derek. —Pero con el debido respeto, Señor, cuando se trata de decidir qué es lo mejor para mi manada, la elección recae en mí. Y con una bruja o un hechicero o lo que sea que esté corriendo alrededor de mis cachorros, no voy a separarnos. Vinimos aquí por cortesía para que informaros, pero no estamos pidiendo permiso.

La boca de Stiles cae ante el mini discurso de Derek, porque, infierno santo, su convicción es más ardiente que el fuego del infierno. Estoy incluido en eso, piensa Stiles. Yo. Frágil humano. Soy manada.

La manada de Derek. —Papá—, dice Stiles, cuando su boca ya no está demasiado seca para hablar. En serio, daría los considerables ahorros de su vida por escuchar a Derek volverse un Alfa tan serio nuevamente. Se aclara la garganta, intenta sonar normal. —Estaremos bien. Está a solo una hora, quince horas como máximo. No estamos abandonando Beacon Hills. Solo necesitamos un lugar para descansar mientras descubrimos cómo manejar lo que está sucediendo.

Su papá deja escapar un largo suspiro. —Ted Swanson.

—Um—. Stiles frunce el ceño. —¿Otra vez?

—Ve al concesionario Ford en Third. Pregunta por Ted Swanson. Lo ayudé hace unos años; Me debe un favor. No me tiene que gustar que te mudes a una cabaña, pero estoy seguro de que no lo harás en ese Jeep maltratado. Y no puedo imaginar que el Camaro de Derek sea muy amigable para los niños. “Se hunde en el suelo y pasa una mano por los rizos de Isaac. Melissa sonríe suavemente y pone una mano sobre el brazo de su padre. —Él te preparará, te conseguirá un trato.

—Eso es… —Derek titubea, y es terriblemente adorable ver al Alfa perder el control, aunque solo sea por un segundo. —Eso es muy generoso. Gracias.

Stiles se pregunta qué más haría que Derek perdiera el control, qué más podría tenerlo tanteando, tartamudeando, gimiendo...

—¡Stiles!

Él se sobresalta. —¿Huh?

Su padre niega con la cabeza, luego lo mira con cariño. —Dije, escuché que las Excursiones tienen capacidad para ocho personas.

La boca de Stiles se abre. —Santo infierno, papá, esos son como cincuenta mil. Gano mucho dinero con mi blog, pero eso es...

—Como dije, él te conseguirá un trato—, interrumpe su padre. Él mira directamente a Derek. —Y todos sabemos que Derek puede ser bastante persuasivo cuando quiere serlo, ¿verdad, hijo?

Derek asiente, mientras Stiles todavía está boquiabierto. Incluso cree que ve la esquina de la boca de Derek levantarse. —Sí señor.

—¡De-wek! —Isaac se arroja contra la pierna de Derek, empujando su cabeza contra la curva de la rodilla de Derek por un momento antes de volver corriendo hacia Melissa.

Su papá continúa. —Y déjalo hablar, Stiles, por el amor de Dios, hijo, por favor deja que Derek hable.

—Papá, por Dios, está bien. ¿Por qué me dejas ir, si vais a ser todo hombres alfa al respecto? —Stiles se queja.

—Porque eres el crédito de favor de Stilinski—. Los ojos de su padre brillan de alegría, y Stiles se pregunta cuándo demonios cayó en la zona de Crepúsculo. Derek se ríe, de verdad, y por el amor de Dios Stiles piensa que su corazón podría estallar.

Es raro, demasiado raro, incluso para Stiles Stilinski, Rey de todas las Rarezas. —Está bien, ¿sabes qué? No. Esto es extraño. Esto es como, doble familia Addams impar. Dame los bebés. Me voy y no volveré hasta que traigas de vuelta la versión de Sheriff y Derek Quienes No Se Llevan Bien.

—Absolutamente no—, dice Melissa. —Estos preciosos se quedan con nosotros mientras gastáis dinero—. Ella rebota a Isaac en su regazo y pasa una mano por el cabello de Scott, donde su cabeza descansa sobre su pierna.

—No volváis hasta que hayamos tenido tiempo de llevarlos a tomar un helado—, les dice su padre.

—Qué. Está. Sucediendo. “Derek tira de su brazo, y todavía está sonriendo, y Stiles respira hondo porque Derek es jodidamente hermoso cuando sonríe.

—Vamos, querido—, dice Derek, y no, no seas juguetón, eso no está ayudando ni un poco a los sentimientos de Stiles por el hombre. —Vamos a comprarnos un auto.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuatro días. Cuatro días de empacar, de comprar suministros, de estar constantemente cerca de Stiles, su aroma, su energía, sus malditos ojos de Bambi...

Derek cierra el portón trasero de su nueva Expedición (en serio, ¿en qué demonios había estado pensando, bromeando con el padre de Stiles y prácticamente coqueteando con el niño frente a Melissa ese día?) Y apenas resiste el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra él. No iba a mejorar, dirigirse a una cabaña con Stiles, compartir una casa con Stiles, jugar a las casitas con Stiles.

¿Habían pasado tres o cuatro años desde que se conocieron? Derek realmente debería tener sus sentimientos bajo control.

En ese sentido, cuando demonios había pasado de ser un beta solitario que vivía en un cascarón quemado de una casa, a ser un Alfa con una manada, una familia, dos de los cuales eran cachorros en este momento, por el amor de Dios, y un compañero.

Derek suelta un gruñido y abre el portón trasero solo para tener una excusa para cerrarlo de nuevo. No es mi maldito compañero.

Stiles. Compañero. Mío.

Está a punto de comenzar una discusión consigo mismo sobre todas las razones por las que no, Stiles no es suyo, no, no se lo merece, necesita encerrarlo, unirlo, tener el control de...

—¡Dewek!

Tan pronto como lo tuvo, el control de su control se rompió como un cable cortado. La pequeña voz de Isaac y esas pequeñas piernas que corrían hacia él lo rompían cada vez.

Te permiten sonreír, Derek, Melissa le había dicho el día que compraron el auto, cuando volvieron a recoger a los niños. Está bien ser feliz. Cuida a mis muchachos, ¿entendido?

Había tenido la sensación de que ella no solo había estado hablando de los pequeños.

—Hola, cachorro—. Derek se agachó junto a Isaac. —¿Por qué estás tan emocionado?

—¡Nos vamos fosfe! ¡Yo y tú y Sti-ewes y Wyd-dee y Jax-en y Scotty y Ewh-ica y un chico y tú y yo!

Los ojos de Derek se agrandaron. —¡Guau, eso es mucha gente!

Isaac asiente. —Mucha gente—, dice con seriedad.

—¡Isaac!— Stiles sale corriendo del apartamento, Scott en sus brazos. —¡Dios mío, cariño, no vuelvas a huir de mí! Pensé que estaba justo a mi lado, Der, no sabía...

—Está bien, Stiles. Está bien. ”Derek levanta a Isaac y lo pone en su cadera. —¿No es así, cachorro?

—Yo bien.

—Santo... inserta improperios aquí. Estaba enloqueciendo a mi lado, y luego no lo estaba, y ahora veo que solo quería encontrar tu trasero de hombre lobo, y…

—Stiles. Respira. “Derek sujeta una mano sobre la nuca de Stiles. Una fisura de calor explota dentro de su pecho cuando ve y siente que Stiles se relaja al tocarlo.

—Despids. —Isaac se inclina desde su lugar sobre la cadera de Derek y aplaude con las manos en las mejillas de Stiles. —Sti-ewees.

—Me vas a matar, cachorro—. Stiles acaricia las manos de Isaac, presionando un beso en cada palma.

—¿Las chicas llevan mi dopa?—, Pregunta Scott.

—Sí, Scotty, tenemos tu ropa. Si algo queda atrás, todos aceptaremos que es culpa de Derek, ¿de acuerdo? —Stiles evade sigilosamente el agarre de Derek, y Derek finge que no está decepcionado.

—¡Yay! —Isaac vitorea. —¡Dewek!

—Exactamente—. Stiles llama la atención de Derek. —¿Todo está listo?

—Una vez que Erica llegue, sí, ya estamos listos—. Erica y Lydia estaban planeando seguir a la Expedición a la cabaña, Derek pensó que era mejor tener más de un auto a su disposición. —Jackson y Boyd se fueron hace un rato, para abrir la cabaña y prepararla. Y verificar si hay amenazas.

—Impresionante—. Stiles abrocha a Scott en uno de los asientos del auto, dejando la puerta abierta hasta que Erica se detiene. El aire es fresco y frío, pero el sol es cálido, por lo que Derek ata a Isaac al otro lado y deja la puerta abierta también.

—Mucha gente, Sti-ewes—, dice Isaac. Stiles asiente y acepta, aunque Derek puede ver que no está muy seguro de lo que eso significa. —¿Veda, Dewek?

—Así es, cachorro—. Derek cierra sus puertas cuando ve que el pequeño Toyota rojo de Erica se detiene detrás de su Ford. Él y Stiles se ponen al frente. —¿Listo?—, Pregunta, girando la llave en el encendido.

—¡No!—, Grita Scott, pero está sonriendo y asintiendo.

—¡Dewek!— Isaac anima, y Derek sonríe detrás de sus gafas de aviador.

—Voy a decir que eso significa que sí—, dice Stiles, bajando sus propias gafas de sol. —Adelante, Jeeves.

—¿Soy el mayordomo ahora?

La sonrisa de Stiles hace algo gracioso al estómago de Derek, por lo que se centra en el camino.

****

—Santo frijoles, Jackson. ¿Todo ese acoso que hiciste? Te perdono si me dejas vivir aquí para siempre. —Stiles estira el cuello y mira alrededor de la gran sala: ya ha escuchado el término antes, pero ahora, con estos techos de doce pies y áreas de concepto abierto conectadas a una enorme cocina, él se siente como si finalmente estuviera viendo uno para disfrutar de los lujosos muebles, la madera pulida y la lujosa chimenea. —Nunca. Dejaré. Este. Lugar. Nunca. —Se vuelve un poco. —Derek, tú y los niños me pueden visitar de vez en cuando.

—Que generoso—. Derek deja sus maletas y las de Stiles. La mano de Scott está torcida en la mezclilla de los jeans de Derek, y Stiles modifica internamente su oferta. —A la mierda. Puedes vivir conmigo a tiempo completo. Tú, yo y nuestros cachorros y...

Asistencia cero. Porque no. Esto es temporal. Es temporal, no es real, es no su nueva vida, no es para nada sexy la forma en que Derek toma a Scott en un brazo y le acaricia el cuello para olerlo, es...

—La suite principal es nuestra—, dice Lydia, pasando a toda velocidad por la entrada.

Boyd esconde una risa y mira a Derek, como si esperara que el Alfa la contradijera.

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Es el territorio de Jackson—. Sube las escaleras inmediatamente, sin duda para reclamar la siguiente mejor habitación. Stiles cree que tendrá la última opción, ya que Boyd y Erica lo siguen justo detrás.

—¿Qué piensas, cachorro? —Él baja a Isaac y toma su mano. —¿Qué habitación deberíamos conseguir? Quiero decir, a menos que prefieras estar con Derek. Espera... —Hace los cálculos en su cabeza.

Jackson dijo cuatro habitaciones. Lydia y Jackson en el principal, Derek en otra, Boyd y Lydia en el siguiente. Eso dejó a Stiles y los dos cachorros. ¿Se quedaría con Scott mientras Derek se llevaría a Isaac? Stiles era el héroe de Isaac durante el día, pero el cachorro parecía preferir a Derek por la noche.

Tal vez los cachorros podrían tener la otra habitación y Stiles simplemente dormiría en el sofá. Se ve súper cómodo, cojines de felpa y mantas pesadas tiradas por la parte superior. Un montón de almohadas, y lo suficientemente grande como para que pueda caber fácilmente dos veces. O tal vez los dos...

—¡Stiles!

—Yo—. La voz de Derek llamándolo desde arriba lo saca de su ensueño. Isaac ya estaba a cuatro patas, subiendo los escalones de madera, su pequeño trasero con pañal sobresalía en el aire.

Él sigue a Isaac, con una mano extendida en caso de que el cachorro tropiece. Cuando llegan a la cima, Isaac lo sigue a la segunda habitación, donde Derek está de pie en medio de la habitación. —¿Crees que los cachorros pueden compartir?

—Uh—. Stiles mira la cama doble. —No creo que un niño de dos años deba dormir en una cama tan alta con solo un niño de tres años como compañía.

Derek frunce el ceño. —Eso es lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Cómo no pensamos en conseguir una cuna?

—¿Porque los hemos estado malcriando al dejarlos dormir en nuestras camas?

Stiles chasquea los dedos. —Oh sí. Cierto.

Derek arrastra una bota de un lado a otro a través de la alfombra. —Supongo que por ahora, te llevas a Scotty y yo me llevaré a Isaac.

Lo clavó, piensa Stiles.

—Entonces mañana, tendremos una cuna, bueno, dos cunas...

Stiles asiente con la cabeza. Sí, eso es lo inteligente.

—... y luego pueden dormir aquí, y te acostarás al lado conmigo.

—Suena bien—, dice Stiles, agachándose para levantar a Isaac sobre la cama. Casi cae hacia adelante, una vez que se da cuenta de lo que Derek acaba de decir. —¿Esperar qué?

—Te acostarás al lado conmigo—, dice Derek, levantando a Scott para unirse a Isaac. —No podemos seguir durmiendo exactamente con ellos. ¿No se supone que se calman, o algo así?

—Yo... —Stiles mueve la boca, pero no se forman más palabras.

—¡Derek! ¡Stiles! ¡Lyds y yo iremos a la ciudad a comprar comida! —La voz de Jackson sube las escaleras.

—¿Estaréis bien solos con los cachorros?— Erica asoma la cabeza en la habitación. —Boyd y yo queremos salir a correr.

Stiles no responde, simplemente mueve la boca y la garganta con la esperanza de que salga algo coherente.

—Bien—, dice Derek. —Pero Boyd y Jackson están de guardia esta noche, mientras que tú y Lydia limpiaran de lo que sea que cocine Stiles. No ha dormido una noche completa desde que su padre y Melissa se llevaron a los niños ese fin de semana.

—Disculpa, todavía estoy aquí, ya sabes—. Stiles se sienta en la cama, acariciando el trasero de Isaac cuando el cachorro se arroja boca abajo sobre el regazo de Stiles. —¡Sti-ewes! ¿Pway?

—No hay problemas—, le dice Erica a Derek, como si Stiles nunca hablara.

—Pwobs—, hace eco Scott.

—Me haré cargo alrededor de las 3 am—, continúa Derek.

Erica asiente, luego le guiña un ojo a Scott. —Adiós, lindo.

—¡Adiós!— Scott grita tras ella.

—¡Sti-ewes!

Stiles mira hacia los pequeños y dulces ojos de querubín. —¿Qué bebe?

Isaac se levanta y se sienta. —Ciempe lobo.

—¡Ja!— Stiles le hace cosquillas. —Esto es solo temporal, cachorro. No viviremos en el bosque para siempre.

—¡Isaac lobo, Scott lobo y Dewek rawr!

Stiles asiente sabiamente. —Derek da miedo, ¿eh? “Porque es aterrador, pensar en compartir una habitación con Derek.

Compartiendo una cama con Derek. Compartir las mantas, las almohadas juntas y el silencio nocturno son lo único que hay entre ellos. Compartiendo aliento, compartiendo...

—¡Rawr! —Isaac anima, sonriendo. Él cae en un ataque de risitas cuando Scott se une.

—También puedo vigilar mientras estamos aquí—, se apresura Stiles.

Derek rueda a Scott sobre su espalda y levanta una ceja. —Está bien, pero no lo harás.

—¡Lo haré totalmente!

—Lo siento, ¿eso te pareció una sugerencia? No lo harás. Te quedarás dentro y dormirás un poco.

Quedarse dentro y torturarme siendo presionado cerca de ti, quiere decir. —Derek. Puedo jalar mi peso.

La boca de Derek se abre de golpe. —¿Crees que mirar constantemente a dos cachorros, ser el único además de Boyd que puede cocinar, y mantenerme cuerdo no te hace perder peso? Sin mencionar las otras cien cosas que haces para mantener a nuestra manada unida.

Fue el turno de Stiles de mirar con incredulidad. —¿Te mantengo cuerdo?

—¡Dewek, me abrazas! ¡Nos balanceamos!

Derek saca a Scott e Isaac en sus brazos. —No importa—, le dice a Stiles. Él ya está fuera de la habitación y a mitad de la escalera cuando grita: —También puedes ponerte la chaqueta. Creo que debemos dejar que estos cachorros se queden sin energía afuera.

Stiles agita los brazos en un gesto de ‘qué demonios acaba de pasar’ a pesar de que no hay nadie cerca para verlo.

—Contrólate, Stilinski—, murmura para sí mismo mientras baja las escaleras. —Sabes qué, ignoremos un problema hasta que desaparezca Eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Ignora el enamoramiento tonto que tienes (está bien, lo ha tenido desde que tenía dieciséis años, pero se desvaneció en el fondo cuando abandonó lo imposible y salió un poco, aunque no uno parecía bastante correcto) y seguir la corriente.

Porque este no es Derek, este no es él, este no es él y Derek. Esta es solo una situación extraña, a la que se están adaptando lo mejor que pueden. A pesar de su brusquedad, Derek no tiene frío. Por supuesto que será dulce con dos cachorros pequeños. Tenía muchas sobrinas y sobrinos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué esperaba Stiles, que fuera tan melancólico y brusco con el bebé Isaac y mini-Scott como lo era con la mayoría de los adultos?

Excepto, Stiles tiene que admitir que Derek realmente no había sido así últimamente. Él comenzó a decir por favor más, golpear menos a la gente (léase: Stiles) contra las paredes...

Una pequeña voz grita: —¡Sty-ewes! ¿Te acercas a Scott?

Stiles niega con la cabeza y trota el resto del camino hacia abajo, cruzando la sala de estar hacia la puerta corredera en el lado opuesto. Scott tiene su cara tonta presionada contra el cristal, y sonríe cuando ve que Stiles se acerca. —¡Vamos a correr!

Stiles mira a Derek, cuyas mejillas se han vuelto adorablemente rosadas, y tiene a Isaac posado sobre sus hombros. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Scott, su mini mejor amigo tiene un brazo extendido, la mano abierta como si no hubiera duda en su mente de que Stiles lo tomará.

Entonces lo hace, y aunque la sonrisa de Derek ya lo tiene sin aliento, se une a sus lobos y corre.


	7. Chapter 7

Al principio era extraño compartir una cama con su antiguo mejor amigo. No es que Stiles y Scott no hubieran crecido compartiendo camas durante las pijamadas. En más de una ocasión, incluso se habían quedado dormidos en el mismo sofá.Pero ahora era diferente. Stiles se acurrucó alrededor de Scott, tenía una feroz necesidad de proteger, mantenerle a salvo y proteger su cuerpo entero.

¿Es así como los padres, cómo Alfas, se sentían todo el tiempo? Stiles sintió que casi no podía manejarlo; pero al mismo tiempo, lo hizo sentir como la persona más importante del mundo.

Sin embargo, fue un alivio cuando llegaron las dos cunas al día siguiente (gracias, Amex y entrega en un día). Boyd y Derek pasaron la tarde armando las cunas mientras Stiles se relajaba en el sofá durante un descanso muy necesario.

—¿Quieres vincular hechizos como hechicería, o como soluciones?— La voz de Lydia flotó en sus oídos.

—Hmm. ¿Quizás bajo soluciones, con un enlace a la página de brujería? “Stiles dejó que el libro que estaba leyendo cayera sobre su pecho mientras la miraba. —¿Eso funciona?

—Sí—, responde ella, con los dedos volando sobre las teclas de su portátil. Estaba apoyada contra el extremo opuesto del sofá, las piernas de Stiles entre ella y el sofá. Isaac y Scott estaban durmiendo juntos en el enorme sillón reclinable a su izquierda, con una manta de punto sobre ellos.

Lydia Martin era el único ser en la tierra en el que Stiles confiaba con su blog. Ella lo había convencido hace seis meses de que se había vuelto demasiado grande para que él se manejara solo, y ahora con los cachorros y el negocio de la manada, estaba más agradecido que nunca por su ayuda.

Stiles toma su libro nuevamente, sonriendo mientras una maldición ahogada baja las escaleras. —Derek Hale construyendo una cuna. Si no estuviera tan cómodo, pagaría dinero para subir y ver eso.

—¡Puedo oírte, Stiles!— Derek grita.

—Fricky—, responde Stiles a un volumen normal, pero está sonriendo.

—Oh, lo tienes mal—, dice Lydia mientras continúa escribiendo.

Stiles tarda dos minutos completos en darse cuenta de que se está refiriendo a él. —¿Qué?—, Él chilla, saliendo a medio camino del sofá.

Se lleva un dedo a los labios y sus ojos brillan. Él farfulla, pero no le pide que se explique, porque en ningún universo necesita que Derek sepa cuan colado está por él.

Un pequeño gemido del sillón reclinable se convierte en llanto y Stiles salta del sofá para calmar a Isaac. —Shh, hola bebé, está bien. ¿Todavía no estás listo para despertar?

La cara de Isaac está arrugada, enormes lágrimas caen por sus mejillas regordetas. —Shh, shh—. Stiles lo sostiene cerca de su pecho, mirando a Scott para asegurarse de que el otro cachorro no se haya despertado del ruido. —Está bien bebe. Está bien. Vamos a caminar un poco, ¿eh? “Stiles le lanza una mirada agradecida a Lydia cuando le arroja la manta que les cubría las piernas. La envuelve a sí mismo e Isaac y sale por la puerta corredera de cristal de la cocina.

—¿Quieres decirme qué pasa?—, Pregunta, balanceando las rodillas para crear un suave balanceo. —¿Solo te sientes gruñón?

Los gritos de Isaac ahora son un poco más tranquilos, suaves gemidos que tiran del corazón de Stiles. —Oh, cachorro, lo sé. La vida es difícil a veces, ¿eh? Especialmente cuando todo lo que quieres hacer es dormir. —Presiona un beso en los rizos de Isaac, caminando a lo largo del porche. —Esto es lo que va a pasar. Boyd y tu Alfa están trabajando en una nueva cuna, ¡solo para ti! Así que vamos a pedir una deliciosa pizza esta noche, porque Stiles está demasiado cansado para cocinar, y te llenarás de algo cursi antes de acurrucarte en cómodas sábanas nuevas. ¿No suena genial?

Isaac mira la boca de Stiles mientras habla, y sus gemidos están mucho más separados ahora, por lo que Stiles continúa. —Aunque probablemente deberías darte un baño en algún momento. No quieres ser un cachorrito maloliente, ¿verdad? “Stiles acaricia el cuello de Isaac, inhalando nada más que piel suave y dulzura de bebé. —Tal vez haré que Derek haga eso. Je ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿El Gran Lobo Malo, todo cubierto de burbujas?

—Divertidísimo.

Stiles se da la vuelta para encontrar a Derek parado justo fuera de la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él. —Isaac piensa que sí—, dice Stiles. Las comisuras de la boca de Derek se curvan, y Stiles tiene dificultades para mirar a otro lado.

—Acabo de construir dos cunas. No voy bañarlos. “Derek cruza el porche trasero para pararse junto a ellos. Él pasa una mano sobre el cabello de Isaac. —¿Terminaste de hacer ruido, cachorro?

Isaac apoya su cabeza contra el pecho de Stiles, pero sus ojos están en Derek. —Dewek Sti-ewes.

Stiles le palmea la espalda. —¿Scott?—, Le pregunta a Derek.

—Todavía durmiendo—. Los ojos de Derek están pegados a donde Isaac está acurrucado contra el pecho de Stiles, tranquilo y envuelto en la manta.

—Creo que podemos, ah, entrar ahora. Solo estaba tratando de asegurarme de que no despertara a Scott. “Stiles intenta no moverse demasiado bajo la mirada de Derek, balanceándose con Isaac como una cobertura perfecta para ocultar sus nervios.

—No irte Sti-ewes—. El puño de Isaac se enrosca en la sudadera de Stiles.

—Me quedaré contigo, bebé, solo quería decir que no tenemos que quedarnos fuera.

—No Sti-ewes se queda fueda.

Stiles parpadea en la cara húmeda de Isaac. —¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

Isaac asiente. —Mm hmmmp.

Stiles debate por un minuto, porque el sofá estaba tibio y era cómodo. Pero Isaac claramente disfruta del aire fresco y la libertad del exterior, por lo que no puede encontrar en sí mismo decir que no.

Derek se da la vuelta para regresar dentro mientras Stiles continúa caminando. —Traidor—, murmura por lo bajo. Pone a Isaac en la barandilla, con los brazos todavía enroscados a su alrededor pero dejando que la barandilla le quite algo de peso, y deja caer la cabeza pesadamente contra la barriga de Isaac.

Segundos después, oye que la puerta se abre nuevamente. —Ven aquí—, dice Derek con brusquedad.

Stiles se gira, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras observa a Derek arrojar almohadas y otra manta sobre el gran columpio del porche. —Al lobo de Isaac le falta el exterior. La libertad —, explica Derek mientras prepara una cama improvisada. —El aire fresco le hará bien. Fue inteligente traerlo aquí.

Stiles traga saliva contra el elogio, aún observando los anchos hombros de Derek flexionarse debajo de su suéter mientras coloca las cosas en su lugar. —Yo, uh, no quería que despertara a Scott.

Derek tararea su reconocimiento. Se sienta en el columpio, su espalda contra un extremo, una pierna estirada a lo largo de la espalda del columpio y la otra doblada con su pie apoyado en el suelo. —Ven aquí—, dice de nuevo.

Los pies de Stiles se mueven por sí solos. Él comienza a entregar a Isaac a Derek, pero Derek niega con la cabeza. —Ambos—. Sus brazos están abiertos y relajados, y está mirando a Stiles expectante.

—Um—. Derek levanta una ceja, y Stiles se pone en movimiento. —Vale. Bien. Claro. —Se sienta tentativamente en el espacio abierto entre los muslos de Derek, aunque a unos dos pies de distancia.

—¿Dewek? ¿Abrazo?

—Sí, cachorro, lo estoy intentando, si Stiles sigue con el programa.

—¡Oye! Si usaras tus palabras como una persona normal, cosas como esta irían mucho más rápido.

—¡Sti-ewes abraza! —Isaac dice alegremente, agitando las manos.

—Sí, Stiles—. La voz de Derek es baja, ronca, pero si Stiles no lo supiera mejor, diría que hay una nota burlona. —Stiles abrazo.

—¡Dewek y Stiles se abrazan! ¡Me abrazan!

—Está bien, cachorro, lo entiendo—. Stiles se acerca más a Derek, con los brazos todavía envueltos alrededor de Isaac.

Unas manos firmes le agarran las caderas y lo empujan hacia atrás, hacia el espacio entre las piernas de Derek, y Stiles cae contra el pecho de Derek antes de que pueda recuperar el equilibrio. Isaac se acomoda contra su pecho, una mano se extiende para apretar también un puñado del suéter de Derek.

Derek es cálido, sólido, fuerte contra su espalda, Isaac acurrucado confiadamente contra su frente. Derek flexiona la pierna que cuelga sobre el columpio, enviándolo en un movimiento suave que pronto hace que Isaac se duerma nuevamente.

—¿Mejor? —La voz de Derek susurra contra la piel de Stiles, tarareando directamente en su oído.

Hay un millón de cosas que pasan por su mente, cien razones por las que debería moverse y mil razones por las que debería quedarse.

Deja que los mil ganen, y cuando los brazos de Derek se aprietan a su alrededor, una mano grande que abarca la espalda de Isaac, Stiles se relaja completamente, sus propios ojos se cierran. —Mejor.


	8. Chapter 8

Más tarde esa noche, Derek acurruca sus brazos alrededor de un Stiles dormido y se patea por lo que había dicho una hora antes.

_—¿Ahora tenemos dos colchones?_

_Derek había sacado el colchón de la cama doble de la habitación que ahora alberga dos cunas, y Stiles lo observa mientras lo acomoda en el piso al lado de la cama de su habitación. —No cabe en la habitación de los cachorros. No con las cunas ahora._

_—Está bien—. Siente los ojos de Stiles sobre él todo el tiempo que se ha inclinado, colocando el colchón en su lugar. —Bueno, esto funciona de todos modos. Ahora tú y yo podemos tener nuestra propia cama. —Stiles se extiende sobre el colchón que Derek acababa de colocar en su lugar._

_Derek suelta una carcajada. —¿No crees que la manada va a entrar aquí la mayoría de las veces?_

_—Uh. Quiero decir…_

_—Si quieres ser asfixiado por media docena de hombres lobo en medio de la noche, sé mi invitado—. Derek engancha un pulgar sobre su hombro, señalando la cama queen que había empujado contra la pared. —Pero algo me dice que te sentirás más cómodo allí conmigo._

Stiles finalmente estuvo de acuerdo, maldita sea, así que ahora Derek estaba atrapado inhalando el aroma dulce y picante de Stiles toda la noche. Atrapado sujetándolo, acurrucado contra él, Stiles yacía relajado y confiando en sus brazos.

Derek amaba cada minuto. Stiles rara vez estaba quieto, raramente silencioso, pero dormido, él era ambas cosas. Corrección, durmiendo con Derek, Stiles era ambos.

No había estado bromeando cuando dijo que Stiles no había dormido una noche completa desde que su padre y Melissa se habían llevado a los cachorros. Stiles tiene los mismos niveles de energía todos los días, pero Derek puede decir cuándo no está durmiendo, y desde el momento en que Derek había obligado a Stiles a vigilar a Isaac, bueno. La falta de sueño de Stiles, su constante agotamiento...

Fue culpa de Derek, lo que significaba que Derek tenía que arreglarlo.

No estaba ciego ante la forma en que Stiles había dudado en acurrucarse con él e Isaac en el porche. Pero una vez que se estableció, una vez que Derek comenzó a balancearse, susurrándole a Stiles que estaba bien, estaban a salvo, que descansaran, Stiles se había quedado dormido contra Derek con toda la confianza en el mundo, al igual que el cachorro y Derek...

Derek estaba jodidamente feliz en el cielo

Después de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos años, él y Stiles habían desarrollado una confianza, tal vez incluso una amistad.

_Mentiroso_, su lobo se burló. _Has amado, has confiado en él más profundo que una amistad durante años._

Pero confiar en alguien para salvar tu vida era muy diferente para Derek que confiar en él lo suficiente como para acercarse de otras maneras. No estaba seguro de cuándo había sucedido exactamente, pero su lobo era más insistente que nunca: bien, Derek era más insistente que nunca, pero la mitad de él estaba hecho de instinto animal, y calmó algo dentro de él. Desea eso, que se acerque a Stiles. Que lo deje entrar, que se sintiera seguro, protegido.

Querido.

Derek dejó escapar un resoplido. No era exactamente del tipo tierno y cariñoso. Se encuentra con ganas de serlo, ahora más que nunca, cuando se trata de Stiles.

Stiles se nutre del afecto, del contacto físico. Es una gran parte de la razón por la que los cachorros se sienten atraídos por él, Derek está seguro. Sin mencionar que Stiles se frota contra Derek todo el tiempo, siempre tocando su brazo o su pierna o apoyándose en él, sus lados presionándose juntos. Demonios, en algunas ocasiones, Stiles incluso lo había abrazado. Pero el niño parecía desconcertado, incluso conmocionado, cada vez que Derek hacía lo mismo.

Sintió que debería cambiar eso, estaba aún más sorprendido de querer cambiarlo. Quiere que Stiles sepa lo importante que es para la manada, cuán vital es su papel para mantenerlos a todos juntos, cuánto lo aprecia Derek.

_Mío. Compañero. Proteger. Amor._

Derek gruñe y vuelve la cara hacia la almohada, diciéndole a su yo interior que se calle. Ya había obligado a Stiles a ayudar con dos niños pequeños, bebés, por el amor de Dios, no estaba dispuesto a atarlo a Derek presionándolo para que también fuera su compañero.

Derek había sobrevivido mucho en sus veintitantos años; él podría sobrevivir a esto también.

Por ahora, quería tomar lo que podía conseguir, y hace una promesa silenciosa de hacer un mejor trabajo mostrando Stiles lo preciado que es.

Sus brazos todavía seguros alrededor de Stiles, sus oídos sintonizados con las suaves respiraciones de sus cachorros en la habitación contigua, Derek finalmente cae dormido.

**** 

—Stiles, ¡cuidado! —Erica agarra su brazo con fuerza, justo antes de tropezar con la raíz de un árbol oculto.

—Gracias—, dice Stiles, enderezándose. —Eso es todo lo que necesito, romperme un tobillo aquí en la naturaleza, ¿eh?

Jackson se ríe de su lugar más adelante, Scott cabalgando sobre su espalda para su caminata de la tarde.

—Cállate, chico lindo—, murmura Stiles. Echa un vistazo para ver a Isaac, que está encaramado en un portaequipajes en la espalda de Boyd, con el aspecto feliz de estar en el aire fresco del otoño.

Lydia y Derek estaban de vuelta en la cabaña mientras que el resto de ellos hicieron una caminata para unirse y hacer algo de ejercicio, además de comprobar el terreno. Había pasado casi una semana desde que habían estado aquí, lo que para Stiles significaba pasar varias noches durmiendo contra Derek, y no hablemos de la dulce tortura que era, y la manada comenzaba a sentirse segura, familiar (a todos menos a Jackson), con este nuevo territorio.

No habían escuchado ninguna noticia de Deaton con respecto al hechizo de envejecimiento de Scott e Isaac, y Stiles y Lydia no habían encontrado nada a través de la investigación... aunque es cierto, que ambos quizás habían estado aflojando un poco. Tan agotador como era, Stiles estaba feliz, uniéndose a la manada y dejando que Scott e Isaac vean el mundo con ojos frescos e inocentes por un tiempo. A pesar de los años de diferencia, todos parecían suavizarse con los pequeños cachorros.

Especialmente Derek.

Rompió el corazón de Stiles, sabiendo que la suavidad de Derek venía de tener sobrinas y sobrinos, venía de cuidar a los cachorros que nunca volvería a ver. Derek era un protector nato, aunque puede ser demasiado feroz al respecto, y Stiles traga saliva, porque estos cachorritos tienen mucha suerte de tener un Alfa como Derek cuidándolos.

Toda la manada tiene suerte.

Stiles... Stiles tiene suerte.

Boyd interrumpe ese tren de pensamiento cuando pide un descanso en la cima de la colina, antes de que se den vuelta para regresar.

Todos están de acuerdo, Boyd y Jackson desabrochan a los niños de sus transportistas para que puedan tomar agua y un bocadillo antes de regresar a la pequeña montaña. —¡Isaac, avanzamos! —Scott corre alrededor del grupo, saltando de roca en roca entre la pequeña abertura del bosque.

—¡Yo también lo hago yo también! —Isaac se inclina hacia adelante, haciendo todo lo posible para empujarse a la roca más cercana para imitar a Scott.

—Nooope—. Stiles dispara un brazo, atrapando a Isaac en el medio antes de que pueda caerse de la roca de granito. —Quédate en tierra firme, bebé.

—¡No, yo, wun con Scotty!— Isaac se aleja hacia el otro lado del mini claro, sus pequeñas piernas bombeando, tropezando cada pocos pasos pero levantándose cada vez.

Todos miran a los cachorros salir corriendo, Erica y Jackson periódicamente saltando para jugar.

—Vamos, cachorrito—, dice Stiles más tarde cuando Scott protesta por el final del tiempo de juego. —¿No quieres volver con Derek y Lydia y cenar?

—¡Dewek! —Isaac grita con entusiasmo.

Stiles extiende su mano. —Sí, bebé, vamos a ver a Derek.

Erica se empuja de un pie a otro, claramente sintiéndose ansiosa. Stiles puede ver que entre caminar con él y cuidar a los cachorros, los lobos no habían hecho mucho ejercicio. A Jackson no parece importarle, pero Boyd y Erica están inquietos y nerviosos.

—Vete—, les dice Stiles, sabiendo que están ansiosos por quedarse sin energía. —Te veremos de vuelta en la cabaña.

La pareja de lobos despegó, corriendo entre ellos a través del aire fresco por la montaña que todos habían ascendido horas antes.

—Vamos, cachorrito—, dice Jackson, levantando al más pesado de los dos cachorros sobre su espalda. Stiles está agradecido de que Jackson esté dispuesto a llevarlo de regreso; Scott es demasiado hiperactivo y propenso a correr para dejarse llevar por su cuenta.

Él murmura su agradecimiento, estirando la mano de Isaac. Boyd se había olvidado de dejar el transporte de Isaac, pero no importa. Stiles puede cargar al cachorro más pequeño si se cansa, pero por ahora, el ejercicio contribuirá en gran medida a ayudar a Isaac a dormir esa noche.

Están a medio camino de regreso a la cabaña cuando Isaac comienza a disminuir la velocidad. Se detienen para que Stiles pueda levantar al cachorro sobre su espalda, Jackson ayudando a mover la mochila de Stiles a su frente para que Isaac pueda ir a la espalda. —Nunca pensé que vería el día en que me estuvieran ayudando—, dice Stiles antes de poder detenerse.

Espera una burla, una risita, una réplica que nunca llega. En cambio, todo lo que Jackson dice es: —Sí, yo tampoco.

Huh. Aparentemente, la disciplina Alfa de Derek le ha hecho algo bueno al niño rico mimado.

Derek. Stiles se calienta al pensar en el Alfa fuerte, oscuro y melancólico que los espera en casa. Pasa las noches acurrucado en los brazos de Derek, incluso si ninguno de ellos lo menciona durante la luz del día. No se ha imaginado, sin embargo, los toques adicionales que Derek parece tener últimamente; una mano a la espalda cuando entran en el auto, una mano en la cadera mientras se mueven uno alrededor del otro en la cocina, largas miradas mientras acuestan a los cachorros por la noche. Stiles comienza a sonreír, solo para detenerse cuando el brazo de Jackson se dispara para bloquearlo en el pecho. —Para.

Stiles se congela, botas de montaña tartamudean en la tierra. Aprieta su agarre sobre los tobillos de Isaac donde cuelgan alrededor de su cintura. —¿Qué es?

—Shh—. Las fosas nasales de Jackson se dilatan, sus orejas se animan. Él mira a Stiles y gesticula: otra manada.

El cerebro de Stiles se acelera. Piensa en Scott, Isaac, Derek, cachorros, a salvo, Derek, Alfa, cachorros, a salvo. Hace callar los gemidos de Isaac y gira, tratando de escuchar cualquier cosa fuera de lo común.

—Sti-ewes te...

—Shh—, Stiles silencia a Isaac. —Shh, bebé. Juguemos un juego, ¿de acuerdo? “Él mira a Scott también. —Juguemos a ver quién puede quedarse callado más tiempo. Vamos a decirle a Derek quién se ha quedado callado más tiempo, ¿sí?

—Puedo detenerlos—, susurra Jackson, tan callado que Stiles apenas puede escucharlo. —Para que puedas llegar a casa.

No le gusta eso, que uno de sus betas se quede aquí en medio de una manada de lobos desconocido. Pero los cachorros son la primera prioridad de Stiles, por lo que lo acepta y le hace un gesto a Scott.

Jackson desliza lentamente el portador de su espalda, agachándose centímetro a centímetro para dejar a Scott en el suelo. Stiles le da a Scott una sonrisa alentadora. —Buen trabajo, Scotty—, dice en voz baja. —Buen trabajo. Tan tranquilo. Quédate tranquilo, ¿está bien, cachorro?

Milagrosamente, Scott asiente, mirando a Stiles con los ojos muy abiertos. Stiles le entrega su mochila a Jackson y gira a Isaac hacia su frente, dejando que Jackson asegure a Scott a la espalda de Stiles. —Ten cuidado—, le dice a Stiles. —Una vez que estés lo suficientemente lejos de mí, llamaré a Derek.

Stiles asiente, dándole a Jackson una última mirada antes de bajar la montaña. Él intenta varias veces llamar a Derek durante todo el camino, pero no hay servicio o no lo da encontrado

Con un cachorro en la espalda y el otro en la parte delantera, hace balbuceos calmantes para sus cachorros mientras se abre paso entre la maleza del sendero, las piernas bombeando, los pulmones ardiendo, pensando en nada más que Derek, la cabaña, seguridad, Derek, casa. No se da cuenta cuando las ramas ásperas el arañan los brazos, la cara. Reprime una maldición cuando siente un pinchazo fuerte un pinchazo la espinilla.

Oye el aullido de Jackson unos minutos más tarde, y Stiles respira de nuevo solo cuando escucha el aullido de Derek respondiendo.

**** 

Derek no ve nada más que rojo, a cuatro patas mientras corre por el bosque en forma de lobo. Se obliga a concentrarse en nada más que el olor de su compañero, alejando la ira lo suficiente como para poder ver su entorno, escuchar cualquier amenaza, ver cualquier obstáculo.

_Compañero. Cachorros. Encontrar. Proteger._

Aúlla de nuevo, el primero en responder a Jackson y este en llamar a sus otros betas. Los escucha responder, les permite comunicarse con Jackson mientras se concentra en encontrar a los otros miembros de su manada.

Si alguien, cualquier lobo, ha tocado a Stiles o uno de sus cachorros, Derek los destrozará y se deleitará con el sabor de su sangre.

_Derek._

Se vuelve a enfocar, las orejas erguidas, la nariz en alto en el aire.

_Derek._

Ajusta su rumbo, dirigiéndose más al este y un poco más al norte.

—Derek—. Ahora está seguro, lo oye, escucha el suave canto de Stiles, y se sobresalta, moviéndose para dirigirse directamente hacia su compañero, el orgullo lo llena con la inteligencia de Stiles de cantar el nombre de Derek para alertarlo sutilmente de su ubicación. Se abre paso por el bosque. —Derek—, oye entre las pisadas rápidas de Stiles. —Derek.

—¡Dewek!

El corazón de Derek estalla cuando escucha a su cachorro gritar por él. Los ve segundos después, Stiles tropezando por el bosque, Scott en su espalda e Isaac en su frente. Derek huele inmediatamente la sangre, casi gimiendo cuando la ve gotear de la mejilla de Stiles, sus antebrazos, su pierna.

—¡Dewek!

—Shh, bebé. Está bien, lo prometo, estamos bien, tenemos que estar callados, cierto, queremos decirle a Derek lo callado que estabas...

Derek salta frente a ellos, acariciando el costado de Isaac, el cuello de Scott, la cintura de Stiles.

—¡Derek! Oh, gracias a Dios... —Stiles se corta, mordiéndose el labio para no dejar salir el pánico.

Hace un gesto a Stiles para que se dirija hacia la cabaña es lo más difícil que Derek ha hecho. Necesita llegar a Jackson, para ver quién está dando vueltas en su territorio, y para hacer eso, necesita saber que Stiles y sus cachorros están a salvo.

Erica, lo sabe, ya se ha desviado para encontrarse con Jackson, y Derek puede ver a Boyd dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Le indica a Boyd que lleve a Stiles y a los cachorros de vuelta a la cabaña para que pueda enfrentar la amenaza potencial junto con sus otros betas.

—¡Dewek te quedaz noz quedamos!

Boyd, también en su cambio completo, resopla y saca a Isaac del frente de Stiles, sosteniéndolo por el cuello mientras comienza a bajar la montaña, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Stiles lo siga.

—Derek, yo...

Le gruñe a Stiles, cada instinto dentro de él está en guerra, queriendo ver a su compañero y cachorros a salvos, mientras que también quiere destrozar a quien los envió corriendo aterrorizados por el bosque. Gruñe de nuevo, necesitando que Stiles lo escuche, siga a Boyd y lleve a sus cachorros a casa a salvo.

—Ten cuidado—, susurra Stiles. —Por favor.

Él empuja la mano de Stiles con su hocico en lo que espera sea seguridad antes de empujar su trasero para llevarlo hacia Boyd.

—Bien, bien, ya voy, Sourwolf, por Dios. No te mueras, ¿vale? Por favor.

Derek resopla, girando para correr hacia sus betas una vez que ve a Stiles seguir a Boyd de regreso a casa.

**** 

—¡Y entonces ganamoz! —Isaac salta emocionado de su asiento, corriendo alrededor de la isla de la cocina en demostración antes de chocar contra las piernas de Stiles.

—Sí, bebé, entonces corrimos. Hasta que Derek nos encontró. Eso fue un divertido juego de escondite, ¿eh? —Stiles alcanza su vaso de agua y toma un sorbo, esperando que oculte el temblor en su voz.

Se inclinó sobre la isla de la cocina, porque el miedo a perder a Isaac y Scott aún no lo ha abandonado, y es todo lo que puede hacer para seguir respirando, dentro y fuera, para tratar de mantener el poco control que tiene para que no asuste a los cachorros.

—Stiles—. Una mano firme se posa sobre su cuello, y las rodillas de Stiles casi se doblan por la fuerza reconfortante.

—Estoy bien, Derek. Solo deshidratado.

Erica levanta a Isaac donde está presionando contra la pantorrilla de Stiles. Él la ve captar una mueca cuando los pequeños dedos de Isaac sin saberlo se clavaron en la herida que Stiles aún no había limpiado. —Vamos, guapo—, le dice Erica a Isaac, colocándolo sobre su cadera. —Es la hora del baño para los cachorros.

—¡Scotty también!

Lydia ya está sosteniendo la mano de Scott, llevándolo arriba. —Oh, sí—, dice ella, su tono no admite discusión. —También Scotty.

—Puedo hacerlo—, dice Stiles, levantándose del mostrador.

—Está bien—, responde Lydia. —Podemos.

Los dedos de Stiles se tensan contra sus palmas. —Dije, ¡puedo hacerlo!

—Vete—, le dice Derek a las chicas. Él ya ha enviado a Jackson y Boyd en otra revisión del perímetro, y su fin lo deja solo con Stiles en la cocina.

—Derek...

—Stiles. —Esas manos firmes le acunan la cara. —Sé que puedes hacerlo. Y sé que tu instinto es estar cerca de esos cachorros. Lo sé, está bien, porque... porque los míos también están gritando. —Derek voltea la cara de Stiles para estar al nivel de la suya, tan cerca que respiran el mismo aire. Él pasa un pulgar por la mejilla de Stiles, y el corazón de Stiles late más rápido cuando lo ve rojo. —Pero en este momento, tenemos que limpiarte.

—Estoy bien—, protesta Stiles. —Puede que no sea un gran lobo malo como vosotros, pero puedo ayudar, maldición, puedo cuidar de ellos, puedo...

—Nadie dice que no puedes—, dice Derek suavemente.

—Está bien, entonces déjame...

—No.

—Derek...

—_No_.

Stiles mueve la cabeza hacia arriba, porque jura que acaba de escuchar un gemido proveniente de la garganta de Derek, siguiendo su gruñido. Se necesita más agua, o el sueño, o algo, porque él nunca había oído Derek sonar así.

Derek se inclina lentamente hacia adelante, empujando la cabeza de Stiles hacia un lado para poder acariciar su cuello. Stiles comprende la necesidad de aroma de la manada, lo hace, pero sus cachorros están sucios, pequeños, indefensos y tal vez aún asustados, y...

—Lo sé—, murmura Derek, directamente al oído de Stiles. —Nos necesitan. Pero primero, necesito que estés bien. Necesito que te limpien. Déjame cuidarte.

La presa se rompe. Stiles ya no puede quedarse despierto, no puede fingir que no estaba lleno de miedo cuando corrió por esa montaña de mierda, la vida de sus pequeños cachorros en sus manos, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que correr y esperar que la manada frenara cualquier amenaza que hubiera estado ahí fuera. Él recupera el aliento, tartamudea cuando no puede manejarlo. —Derek. —Esta vez es una súplica, más que una discusión, y se encuentra aferrado a los hombros de Derek, queriendo enterrar su cabeza contra ese fuerte pecho y dejarse llevar.

Pero no puede, tiene que ser fuerte, tiene que demostrar que puede ayudar, que es tan digno de ser manada como los betas. Tiene que cuidar a sus cachorros, su compañero, su…

—Te tengo. Está bien, Stiles. Está bien.

Los brazos de Derek lo rodean y lo llevan escaleras arriba antes de que Stiles tenga la oportunidad de preguntarse qué ideas del demonio fluyen por su cerebro.


	9. Chapter 9

—Cuidado. Ahí tienes. —Derek agarra el bíceps de Stiles -tiene que respirar por la nariz para contener la rabia por el hecho de que es la única parte de los brazos de Stiles que no está sangrando y lo baja al asiento del baño.

—No me romperé, Der—. Los ojos de Stiles se cerraron una vez que su trasero golpeó el asiento.

—Quítate la camisa. —Derek anhela decir esas mismas palabras nuevamente, cuando Stiles no está sangrando sino jadeando, no está herido sino desesperado, cuando necesita a Derek de una manera muy diferente a la actual.

—Heh—. Stiles estalla en una sonrisa floja. —¿Intentas desnudarme, Sourwolf?

—En tus sueños, —Derek resopla. En los suyos, mejor dicho. Ayuda a quitar la camisa y la camiseta de Stiles de una sola vez cuando se atora alrededor de las orejas.

—Derek. —Stiles se levanta del asiento, luchando contra él de repente. —Estoy bien. ¿Por qué estamos en este baño cuando los cachorros están en el otro?

—Porque no necesitan verte sangrando así. —Derek tampoco podía hacerlo sin ser sincero. Es más rudo de lo que pretende, cuando Stiles vuelve a sentarse y luego desliza la primera almohadilla antiséptica sobre la mejilla de Stiles. Stiles se estremece y Derek se congela. —Lo siento.

—'Stá bien—. Stiles estira la mano para agarrar la muñeca de Derek. Le da un apretón. —Estoy bien.

Derek guarda silencio, porque Stiles no está bien, pero discutir no es lo que quiere hacer en este momento. Lo que quiere hacer es regresar al bosque, encontrar a los lobos que se dispersaron cuando lo vieron a él y a Erica y Jackson rodeándolos, y hundir los dientes en sus cuellos para poder verlos morir de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—Der.

Correr había sido un escape demasiado fácil. Esos lobos habían invadido su territorio, amenazado a su manada, sus cachorros, su compañero. Los rastrearía, los cazaría uno por uno, los destrozaría por lo que casi le habían hecho a su...

—Derek, —susurra Stiles. —Tus ojos.

Derek observa los anchos iris de color miel de Stiles y respira lenta y profundamente hasta que siente que el rojo se desvanece. —Lo siento. —Continúa limpiando los rasguños en zigzag que las ramas del bosque habían hecho en los antebrazos de Stiles.

Rasguños que recibió mientras protegía a sus cachorros.

—No fui lo suficientemente rápido. —Derek levanta el antebrazo de Stiles hacia su boca, lamiendo las heridas, sus instintos se hacen cargo, dejando de lado todos los pensamientos excepto Stiles, seguro, compañero, protegido. —No deberías tener esto.

—Hey. —Siente la mano de Stiles contra su mejilla y se gira hacia ella, presiona sus labios contra la palma de Stiles. —Derek. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. Está bien. Estamos bien.

—Gracias a ti, —respira. —Isaac, Scotty... nuestros cachorros están a salvo gracias a ti. —Derek cierra los ojos con fuerza, sin querer mirar las marcas rojas en su compañero.

Las únicas marcas que lleve deben ser mías.

—Porque sabía que teníamos que volver a casa.

Derek parpadea, antes de mirar a Stiles. No estaba seguro de cuándo se había caído de rodillas, entre los muslos de Stiles, con los vaqueros sucios del niño entre los hombros. Sus manos se abren paso a ambos lados de las caderas de Stiles, y tiene que cerrar los ojos nuevamente cuando escucha la fuerte respiración de Stiles antes de que su voz fluya sobre él.

—Solo fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar a los cachorros a casa porque sabía que era a ti hacia quien estaba corriendo, —dice Stiles en voz baja. —Sabía que vendrías por nosotros, pero... era más que eso. Es como si supiera que estabas cerca, como si pudiera sentir, no sé, tu energía o algo así. —Él deja escapar una risa temblorosa. —Eso suena loco. Solo quiero decir que... “La mano de Stiles se desvía de la mejilla de Derek hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, apretando el pelo lo suficiente como para obligar a Derek a mirarlo. —Me das... tu fuerza me hace fuerte.

—Stiles. —Derek se adelanta, necesitando capturar los labios de su compañero con los suyos, tomar, reclamar...

—WWAAAHHHHHHH! NOOO NO TUUUU NO WAHHH ¡¡NO!! ¡QUIERO DEWEK STI-EWES NOOOOO! 

La cabeza de Derek se levanta en conjunto con la de Stiles, y los gritos de Isaac atraviesan a ambos.

—Yo, eh —Stiles salta del inodoro y busca su camisa descartada. Él hace una mueca cuando aparece toda arrugada y ensangrentada en sus manos.

—Tu pierna. Todavía necesito...

—Está bien, —interrumpe Stiles, dándole la espalda a Derek. —Puedo llegar a mi propia pierna. Ve. Estaré allí en un segundo.

Derek mira la pálida espalda de Stiles, sus dedos se flexionan, le pica la mandíbula y no quiere nada más que...

—¡DEWEKKKKK, WAHHHH!

Él entra en acción, el llanto de su cachorro desgarra su corazón en dos.

—Ve, —dice Stiles de nuevo, esta vez más suave. —Por favor.

Incapaz de luchar contra el tirón del grito de su cachorro y la solicitud de su compañero, Derek lo hace.

**** 

Stiles envuelve una gasa blanca alrededor de su espinilla, tratando de no hacer una mueca, ya que asegura una venda grande y blanca a la herida de tres pulgadas de largo en forma de coma que se extiende a lo largo de su espinilla para envolver la parte carnosa de su pantorrilla.

Casi se ríe de los dramas suyos y de Derek momentos antes. Su mejor amigo se convirtió en un hombre lobo a los dieciséis años; Esta no es la peor lesión de Stiles. Es por eso que no puede explicar por qué Derek se puso tan Alfa antes.

Aunque para ser justos, Stiles no puede explicar por qué su mente se quedó en blanco a excepción de Derek, seguro, cachorros, proteger.

Se inclina y rasga la gasa con los dientes, asegurándola alrededor de sus piernas con largas tiras de cinta médica. Se toma un momento para usar una toallita húmeda para deshacerse de lo peor de la suciedad y la mugre, poniéndose un par de sudaderas y una camiseta una vez que se siente casi limpio nuevamente. Hará que Lydia le cubra los cortes mañana para que pueda darse una verdadera ducha, pero por ahora, los gemidos de Isaac y los gritos periódicos de Scott lo obligan a lavarse las manos y salir corriendo al otro baño.

—Hey, cachorro. —Se agacha donde Scott se esconde detrás de las piernas de Derek, envuelto en una toalla, con las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas. —¿Que es todo esto? ¿La hora del baño no es divertida?

—¡Sty-wes! —Scott se arroja a los brazos de Stiles, y Stiles tiene que sacar un brazo para mantener el equilibrio. Levanta la vista hacia Derek, que tiene a Isaac, un gemido suave, envuelto en sus brazos.

—Estaban bien, —explica Lydia. —Hasta que no lo estaban.

Erica coloca una toalla alrededor de Isaac donde está piel contra piel en el pecho de Derek, usando un pañal limpio pero nada más. —No saldrían de la bañera. Estaban bien, como dijo Lydia, jugando y lavando un minuto y luego volviéndose locos al siguiente.

—Cuando tratamos de sacarlos del agua, se asustaron—. Lydia está recogiendo su cabello en una trenza ordenada mientras habla. —Se agarraron a través de la bañera y no pudimos sacarlos.

—Ya acabamos nosotros. Ve a consultar con Boyd y Jackson. “El despido de Derek fue evidente, y Stiles está a punto de regañarlo por ser grosero cuando se da cuenta de lo agradecidas que están las chicas por la excusa para escapar.

—Sty-wes. —Scott gime en su pecho, empujando su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles, una y otra vez.

—Te tengo, amigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Derek golpea a Isaac más arriba en su pecho. —Él está acariciando.

—Está bien, pero no es como si pudiera meterse dentro de mi maldita cavidad torácica. —Stiles trata de reajustar a Scott, pero el pequeño cachorro todavía gime y golpea su cabello contra el cuerpo de Stiles.

—Él quiere… —La voz de Derek suena estrangulada, y se aclara la garganta antes de volver a su familiar tono ronco. —Está volviendo a caer en los instintos. Quiere conexión, consuelo. Piel sobre piel.

Stiles mueve la cabeza hacia arriba para encontrar a Derek alejándose de él, su oscuro tatuaje de trísquele guiñando un ojo a Stiles mientras sus omóplatos se ondulan con el movimiento de abrazar a Isaac. —Ah bien. Por supuesto. Sí. “Se quita la camiseta que acababa de ponerse y mira a Derek maravillado mientras Scott se acomoda inmediatamente contra su pecho.

Derek, sin embargo, no se da cuenta, ya que ya salió del baño y se dirigió por el pasillo. Stiles lo sigue, su boca funciona pero no sale ningún sonido mientras se arrastra detrás de Derek hacia su habitación. Camina por el colchón extra en el piso para sentarse en el borde de la cama que ha estado compartiendo con Derek durante la mayor parte de la semana.

Eso tiene que parar, piensa Stiles. Después de esta noche.

Porque esta noche, está demasiado cansado, demasiado agotado, demasiado inestable para desear otra cosa que no sea acurrucarse contra Derek, absorbiendo el calor y la fuerza del hombre lobo mientras se duermen con sus cachorros a su lado.

—¿Puedes cogerlo por un segundo? —Derek interrumpe las reflexiones de Stiles cuando llega a pararse codo a codo con Stiles. —Solo necesito... solo necesito un minuto.

—Sí, —dice Stiles sin pensar, desplazando a Scott a un lado antes de abrir su brazo para que Derek coloque a Isaac contra él por el otro. —En realidad… —Se da la vuelta, colocando suavemente a Isaac en la cama, bajando también a Scott.

Derek ni siquiera está fuera de la habitación antes de que los cachorros empiecen a llorar, sus pequeños brazos se agitan, alcanzando a Stiles.

—Está bien, está bien. —Stiles se desliza hacia atrás hasta que su espalda está contra la cabecera, tirando de las sábanas para cubrir sus piernas. Arrastra a Scott contra su lado izquierdo, luego levanta a Isaac para recostarse en su frente. Ambos cachorros se acurrucan cerca, pequeños dedos cavan en la piel de Stiles donde intentan agarrarse fuerte.

Stiles traga un sonido de dolor cuando Scott apoya su peso contra los cortes en su antebrazo. Antes de que pueda soltarse, Derek está de vuelta, sacando a Scott en sus brazos y deslizando a Stiles por el colchón, colocándose entre ellos y la puerta.

—¿Muy sobreprotector mucho? —Pregunta Stiles, pero el gesto lo conmueve extrañamente. Era tan típico, así que Derek.

—Silencio. —Derek apaga la luz, empujando a Stiles hacia abajo para que pueda descansar la cabeza sobre la almohada, Scott se extendió sobre el pecho de Derek e Isaac se escondió entre él y Stiles.

Un pesado brazo cae sobre sus hombros, y Stiles se acurruca hacia Derek, hacia el calor y la comodidad que espera allí, sin siquiera querer. Le duele la pierna, puede sentir las pequeñas exhalaciones de Isaac contra su piel, y Scott finalmente ha dejado de gemir, envuelto entre él y Derek.

El sueño tira de Stiles rápidamente, las mantas y los brazos de Derek lo rodean.

Protegiéndolo. —Seguro, —murmura, y no está seguro de si fue dicho en voz alta o solo en su cabeza. Está en una neblina somnolienta y borracha, y de repente no hay dolor, solo paz.

—Seguro, —oye una voz familiar que dice antes de sucumbir al dulce olvido. —Siempre te mantendré a salvo.

****

Derek se despierta con el sol, los suaves rayos otoñales naranjas y rosados bañan la habitación con la promesa de un día soleado por venir. Gira la cabeza hacia un lado sobre la almohada, una sonrisa suave cruza su rostro.

Stiles todavía está dormido, las pestañas descansando contra su mejilla donde está de lado frente a Derek. Scott está acurrucado contra él, como una cuchara pequeña en el pecho de Stiles, brazos delgados alrededor del bíceps de Derek.

Una bocanada de aire golpea su barbilla, y Derek baja la cabeza para mirar a Isaac, quien actualmente está subiendo su torso. —¡Hola Dewek!

—Hola, bebé, —susurra Derek, poniendo una mano sobre los rizos de Isaac. —¿Todavía tienes sueño?

Isaac sacude la cabeza. —Hame.

Derek se ríe, secándose el sueño de los ojos. —¿Sí? Yo también. Se apoya sobre sus codos, exhalando con un resoplido cuando Isaac se arroja sobre su pecho. —Ooof, está bien entonces. Vamos a buscar algo de comida.

—¡Panqueques!

—Shh, —Derek advierte. —Stiles y Scotty todavía están durmiendo.

—Todavía dumiendo, —susurra Isaac. Se tapa la boca, sofocando su propia risa mientras Derek lo toma en sus brazos y se levanta de la cama. Se da vuelta para acomodar las mantas alrededor de Stiles y Scott, luego toma una camiseta y una de las pequeñas sudaderas con capucha de Isaac.

Él espera hasta que está fuera de la habitación, con la puerta cerrada detrás de él, antes de ponerse la camisa y cambiar a Isaac. Lo viste con la sudadera con capucha y un chándal, una sensación cálida y apretada que se contrae en su pecho cuando Isaac deja que Derek lo manipule. Los ojos de Isaac son brillantes y confiados mientras levanta los brazos hacia Derek en una súplica silenciosa para que lo abracen nuevamente.

Derek es fuerte, pero no es tan fuerte, y termina mezclando masa para panqueques y preparando café con Isaac posado en su cadera, porque algo en él no quiere dejar que el cachorro se vaya más de lo que Isaac quiere ser humillado.

Tiene un doble lote de panqueques en el calentador y está friendo su segunda ronda de tocino cuando siente que uno de sus betas entra a la cocina. Boyd se dirige directamente a la cafetera, llena cuatro tazas y luego comienza otro ciclo de preparación. —Todo despejado esta mañana, —le dice a Derek.

Derek levanta una ceja. —¿Ya has estado fuera?

Boyd baja la cabeza en un movimiento de cabeza. —Erica y yo tomamos el perímetro cuando acuestas a los cachorros. Jackson me alivió en medio de la noche, luego volví a mirar alrededor de las cinco de la mañana para que pudieran irse a la cama. Todos estamos bien. —Toma un sorbo de café y susurra los rizos de Isaac. —Mejor mantén esa sudadera, hombrecito. Hoy hace frío.

—¡Boyd Boyd!

—Así es, hombrecito. No lo olvides.

—¡Gracias! —le dice Derek. El orgullo se hincha dentro de su pecho, y elogia a Boyd por su vigilancia mientras Lydia entra en la cocina. Ella toma dos de las tazas de café y se da vuelta para regresar a la habitación de ella y Jackson. —Mi hombre se levantó tarde anoche, —dice ella. —Desayunemos y cubriremos el almuerzo y la cena.

Derek asiente con la cabeza. —Ven y come un poco.

Lydia lo mira por un momento, luego deja sus cafés. Ella revolotea a través de la cocina para presionar un beso en la mejilla de Derek. —Gracias. —Con eso, ella se fue de nuevo.

Él mira a Boyd, quien se encoge de hombros. —Erica saldrá en una hora.

Derek aprecia la responsabilidad, especialmente después de lo que sucedió anoche. —Quiero echar otro vistazo, —le dice a Boyd, finalmente tomando una taza de café para él. —Pero no quiero asustar a los cachorros, y no quiero decírselo a Stiles.

—Lo tienes que hacer.

—Tómatelo con calma esta mañana, descansa más si lo necesitas. Después del almuerzo, quiero volver sobre nuestros pasos de ayer, ver qué podemos recoger.

—Dewek, ¿panqueques ya?

Derek acaricia la barriga de Isaac antes de colocarlo en su silla alta. —A sus órdenes, cachorro. —Apila un plato con panqueques y tocino, luego se sienta al lado de Isaac, cortando una pequeña porción de su propia comida para el cachorro. —No hagas un desastre.

—Te equivocas. —Isaac inmediatamente mete sus dedos en la pequeña pila de jarabe que Derek había echado en su plato. Lo empuja a su boca, sonriendo a Derek. —Sabroso.

—¿Sí? Prueba la comida de verdad. “Derek está a punto de morder sus propios panqueques cuando Scott entra en la cocina, adormilado, dirigiéndose hacia Derek. Levanta los brazos, por lo que Derek saca su silla lo suficiente como para poder arrastrar a Scott a su regazo. —¿Tienes hambre, Scotty?

—Mm hmm. —Scott toma el tenedor de Derek en un pequeño puño y mete la mitad del panqueque de Derek en su boca.

Boyd se ríe desde su lugar al lado de la cafetera. —Parece que te vas a quedar sin comida, jefe.

Derek inclina la cabeza hacia abajo para mirar a Scott. —Hey, aliento de cachorro. ¿Vas a compartir?

Scott abre la boca y le muestra a Derek un desastre de tocino y panqueques a medio masticar. —Ahhh.

Derek arruga la nariz. —Eso es asqueroso.

—¡Az-co! —Isaac sonríe a través de un ataque de risa, machacando sus propios panqueques en su boca.

Boyd está lleno de risas ahora, ya comienza a hacer otro lote de tocino. —Lo que es tuyo es de ellos, ¿sí?

—Eso parece. —Derek saca una tira de tocino de su plato antes de entregar su silla y su desayuno a Scott. Apila otro plato con comida, toma una segunda taza de café y regresa a su habitación. —Cuídame los cachorros, ¿quieres?

—Justo. —Boyd sigue trabajando en la estufa, mezclando huevos y arrojando otro lote de panqueques sobre la estufa. —Ve a alimentar a tu hombre.

Derek normalmente miraría, gruñiría o pondría a Boyd en su lugar por lo que acababa de decir. En cambio, se encuentra sonriendo, su lobo tirando de él hacia adelante en un apuro por llevar comida a su soñoliento compañero.

**** 

—Cielo. —Stiles rueda sobre su espalda, los deliciosos aromas de café, tocino y algo más invaden sus sentidos. —No sé dónde estoy, pero debe ser el cielo. —Se estira, largo y lento, arqueándose hacia atrás sobre las suaves sábanas. Gira la mejilla contra la almohada y respira hondo y satisfecho antes de abrir lentamente los ojos.

Derek lo mira con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos oscuros mientras observa a Stiles moverse lánguidamente entre las sábanas. Llama la atención cuando ve a Stiles mirándolo, rápidamente agarra una taza de la mesita de noche y la pone en las manos de Stiles. —Aquí.

Stiles inhala el rico aroma, luego toma un sorbo y recibe la cafeína en su sistema. —Lo sabía, —dice. —Cielo.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

—Bien. —Stiles estira la mano para despegar el vendaje de mariposa de su mejilla, contento cuando sale limpio.

—¿Tus brazos? ¿Y tu pierna?

Stiles inclina la cabeza y estudia a Derek. —Estoy bien. Cambiaré las vendas después del desayuno.

—Te las cambiaré.

Stiles reconoce el Alfa en la voz de Derek. —Está bien—. Se sienta, hace un nido de mantas entre sus piernas para descansar su taza de café. —¿Los cachorros?

Derek se sienta en el borde de la cama, rozando las piernas de Stiles. —En la cocina con Boyd. —La sonrisa que ilumina el rostro de Derek es más brillante que la luz del sol que se filtra por las ventanas. —Rellenando sus caritas con mi desayuno.

Stiles se ríe, luego levanta la barbilla hacia el plato en las manos de Derek. —¿Algo de eso es para mí?

—Todo, —dice Derek rápidamente, empujándolo hacia Stiles. —Si quieres.

El sueño profundo le hizo bien, y Stiles está más estable de lo que se sintió en semanas. Se sienta más, observa las líneas que rodean la boca de Derek, observa la forma en que no se encuentra con los ojos de Stiles. Toma el tenedor y corta una generosa porción de panqueque almibarado, levantándolo lentamente hacia su boca.

Los ojos de Derek finalmente se levantaron, como Stiles de alguna manera sabía que lo harían, para seguir el movimiento. Lame una gota de jarabe de los labios, mira a Derek mirarlo. —Puedo compartir, —ofrece, sintiéndose audaz, valiente y estúpidamente confiado. —Si quieres.

Derek se inclina hacia adelante. —Yo...

—¡Sti-ewes! —Isaac entra corriendo y salta sobre la cama, sacudiendo a Stiles de lo que sea que haya estado haciendo, ¿qué demonios acababa de hacer? Sus manos se disparan para tomar su taza de café antes de que Isaac pueda quemarse, y Derek salta de la cama, plato en mano. —Sti-ewes, Boy dice fuera, ¿zalimos?

—Cocina, —dice Derek mientras sale de la habitación. —No sé lo que estaba pensando, la cocina tiene más sentido. Tendré más comida. Para ti. En la cocina.

Stiles deja su taza en la mesita de noche y se deja caer sobre las almohadas. —¿Sabes una cosa, cachorro?

—¡Sti-ewes! —Isaac salta sobre su regazo, empujando su cara pegajosa y almibarada contra la de Stiles.

—Cuando vuelvas a ser grande, te patearé el trasero. —Stiles pasa los dedos por los costados de Isaac, haciéndole cosquillas al cachorro. —¿Lo tienes?

—¡Sti-ewes! ¡Sti-ewes cosquillas! Ahh! ¡Sin cosquillas! —Isaac se retuerce de los brazos de Stiles, saltando de la cama solo para mirar de nuevo a Stiles. —¿Vienes y sales con mí y con Scotty y Dewek hoy Sti-ewes?

Stiles se tira una almohada sobre la cara y gime contra ella, antes de levantarse de la cama y ponerse una de las sudaderas de Derek. —Está bien, cachorro. —Él toma a Isaac en sus brazos, abrazándolo mientras baja las escaleras. —Bueno.


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Atrapas algo?

Derek olfatea el aire una vez más, antes de mirar a Boyd. —No.

—Yo tampoco.

—Estaban aquí. —Derek patea un montón de ramas. —¡Estaban aquí! ¿Por qué no podemos olerlos?

—Tal vez no somos los únicos con un poco de magia en nuestro bolsillo.

La cabeza de Derek se levanta, y ahora quiere patearse por no darse cuenta de esto antes. —Vuelve a la cabaña. Reúne a la manada. Nos vamos de viaje a la ciudad.

—¿A la ciudad?

Derek ya está corriendo hacia el borde del bosque. —A Beacon Hills.

****

—Lo siento, ¿puedes decir eso otra vez? —Stiles mueve un dedo en su oído. —Porque sonaba como si dijeras, 'deja que me patee el trasero la misma bruja que minimizó a mi primer beta y al mejor amigo de Stiles’.

—Eso no es en absoluto lo que dije, —respondió Derek.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Dijiste que quieres ir a buscar a la bruja. La misma cosa.

—Deaton me dio una bolsa hexagonal. Sus hechizos no funcionarán en mí.

—Guay. Increíble. Porque estoy seguro de que no tiene motivos para pensar que vendrías preparado. Estoy seguro de que ella te dejará entrar y te dirá exactamente cómo revertir el hechizo, solo por estar encantada con tu chaqueta sexy y tus cejas aterradoras.

Derek levanta una de las cejas antes mencionadas. —¿Crees que mi chaqueta es sexy?

Stiles balbucea, gira sobre sus talones y sale de la habitación.

****

—No, no, esto en realidad tiene sentido, —dice Deaton más tarde, después de que Derek le cuenta lo poco que dijo la bruja. —La magia depende bastante del equilibrio. Todo en el universo se equilibra.

Derek reconoce sus palabras con un gruñido; él ha dicho algo similar a Stiles.

Es la única pista que la bruja le había dado.

_Encuentra tu equilibrio. Todo procederá desde allí._

Casi se había arrancado el pelo por la frustración, pero todo lo que ella hizo fue desaparecer en el bosque después de su mensaje críptico.

Cómo habían pasado tanto tiempo sin consultar con Deaton, no tenía idea. No podría ser porque en realidad estaba disfrutando la vida en estos días... estando con Stiles, cuidando de7. Isaac y Scott, la manada se llevaba bien por una vez...

Sosteniendo a Stiles con fuerza todas las noches, manteniéndolo a salvo, manteniéndolo cerca.

Los cachorros le dieron a Derek un amortiguador, le dieron una excusa para tocar a Stiles, pasar tiempo con él, ser un equipo para algo tan dulce e inocente como los miembros de la manada que se convirtieron en niños pequeños, en lugar de unirse a regañadientes para luchar contra cualquier amenaza sobrenatural que decidiera venir.

Pero ahora algo había amenazado a su manada; ya fuera una manada de hombres lobo perdida o algo más, Derek necesitaba descubrir de qué se trataba. Él es el Alfa, cuida de los suyos, y por mucho que se haya engañado a sí mismo pensando que estas últimas dos semanas podrían ser reales, sabe que no lo son.

Tan reacio como es a dejar ir esta fantasía, necesita revertir lo que sea que esté afectando a su manada.

Stiles lo golpea en el brazo, haciendo que Derek sintonice de nuevo con lo que Deaton dice sobre Isaac y Scott.

—Si el resultado previsto de esta maldición o hechizo, —corrige, ante la objeción de Stiles, —es encontrarle un compañero, bueno. Las cosas se terminarían, ¿hmm?

_¿Espera?_ Se perdió algo. ¿_Encontrarle un compañero?_

Deaton continúa. —Tal como están las cosas, eres un Alfa, y concedidas tus habilidades de liderazgo han mejorado bastante desde esos primeros meses tumultuosos. Pero eres un Alfa sin nadie que te controle, te alimente, te...

—Equilibre, —dice Boyd en voz baja.

Deaton asiente. —El poder, tu personalidad, tu lobo... llámalo como quieras, pero por ahora, de hecho, estás... bastante desequilibrado.

—¡Ja! —Stiles se ríe. Levanta una mano hacia Deaton para chocar los cinco. —Rimshot.

Deaton no muerde el anzuelo. La cara de Stiles cae, y él reajusta a Isaac en su cadera. —Entonces, ¿qué, encontramos a Derek alguien para equilibrarlo? ¿Cómo otro Alfa?

—Le encuentras un compañero, —dice Deaton simplemente.

La mandíbula de Stiles cae, Derek respira hondo y Erica y Boyd los miran con los ojos muy abiertos y nerviosos. Y tal vez un poco... ¿aliviados?

—No podíamos decírtelo, —dice Boyd.

—Nos estaba matando, —susurra Erica.

Lo golpea, entonces, lo que sus betas habían tratado de decir ese día. La forma en que físicamente no podían contarle sobre el hechizo, la forma en que se negaron a intentarlo. La cabeza de Derek está nadando; ¿Boyd y Erica también se vieron afectados? ¿Saben cómo solucionar esto, pero tampoco pueden decirle eso? ¿Saben quién podría arreglar esto?

—Un compañero. —Stiles mira a Derek mientras habla, conmocionado y algo más en toda su cara.

Derek lo odia, se parece demasiado al dolor, lo que no tiene sentido, no mucho en lo que respecta a Stiles.

Se apresura a tranquilizar a Stiles... ¿pero de qué? ¿Y por qué ver esa expresión en el rostro de Stiles lo tuerce tanto que ni siquiera puede responder?

El momento se rompe cuando Scott tira de la pierna del pantalón de Stiles, y aunque debe ser un esfuerzo tremendo, Stiles dobla sus rodillas, Isaac todavía en su cadera, para poder agarrar a Scott en su otro brazo.

—Stiles, —comienza Derek, con los brazos extendidos. —Permíteme...

—¡No! —Dice Stiles alegremente, cubriendo su exhalación gravada con una risa. —¡Lo tengo!

Erica deja escapar un gemido, mientras que Boyd parece perdido.

—¡Totalmente entendido! —Repite Stiles, mientras sale tambaleándose por la puerta.

Deaton sigue hablando. —La magia es muy intuitiva. Los hechizos están complejamente tejidos, pero son fáciles de romper. Confían en la verdad, en la energía.

—Así que no puede fingirlo, —supone Erica.

Deaton asiente. —Exactamente. Solo cuando Derek se encuentre con su verdadera pareja, se puede romper el hechizo. Solo entonces las cosas volverán a estar en equilibrio.

—¿Qué lo desequilibra? —Pregunta Boyd. —¿Qué le importa a una bruja que nuestro Alfa no esté emparejado?

—Esa es una pregunta para la que aún no he descubierto la respuesta—. Deaton mira a Derek. —Los Hales eran una familia poderosa. Amada, respetada, en buenos términos con muchas brujas, hadas y demás. Tal vez sus filas se sientan fuera de balance, ya que ya no tienen una dinastía Hale para trabajar con ella o hacerse amiga.

—Esto... esto es súper genial—, dice Erica, cautivada. —Espera a que Lydia escuche todo esto.

Derek, por su parte, no puede hacer otra cosa que observar cómo Stiles cruza el estacionamiento con sus cachorros. A través de la ventana puede verlo colocando a los niños en el asiento trasero de su SUV.

Stiles se sube al asiento del pasajero delantero y espera, y algo dentro del pecho de Derek se tensa al ver a Stiles mordiéndose las uñas, cerrando los ojos y luego girando para consolar al niño que grita.

_Isaac_, piensa Derek, distraídamente.

Se da vuelta para enfrentar a sus betas. —¿Lo sabíais?

Permanecen en silencio por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente Erica suspira. —Sabíamos que tenías que estar emparejado. Emparejado. Encuentra a tu compañero. Pero…

—Solo tú sabes quién es, Derek, —dice Deaton en voz baja. Él mira a Derek, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. —Y lo sabes, ¿no?

Su pecho se retuerce de nuevo, y le dice firmemente a su lobo que se calle mientras sale de la clínica, Erica y Boyd que lo siguen nerviosamente.

Se detiene a la mitad de la puerta. —Lleva a Stiles y los cachorros a encontrarse con Lydia y Jackson—, dice, arrojando las llaves a Erica. —Me pondré al día.

—Jefe, qué...

—¡Solo vete! —Derek espera hasta que hayan salido del estacionamiento de la oficina del veterinario, espera otros cinco minutos para asegurarse de que estén fuera del alcance del oído.

Se vuelve hacia Deaton, que lo está estudiando de nuevo, con una ceja levantada. —¿Qué pasa si ya sé quién es?

Deaton ordena su mesa de examen con calma y la prepara para el próximo paciente. —Entonces parece que tienes tu respuesta.

Derek camina por la habitación, frustrado con la vaga respuesta. —Entonces, ¿qué, solo le digo que es mi compañero, y Scott e Isaac se vuelven a convertir en adultos?

—La magia rara vez es así de simple, Derek.

—Por supuesto que no. —Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. —¿Cómo lo hago simple?

Deaton lo enfrenta. —Supongo que podrías decirte. —Apaga la luz, se para en la puerta como si estuviera esperando a que Derek lo alcanzara, en más de un sentido. —Pero si tus betas, afectados por el hechizo, no pueden decirte el problema, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás simplemente vocalizar la solución?

Tarda unos minutos, pero Derek finalmente se apresura a alcanzar a Deaton, que ahora está cruzando el estacionamiento, en dirección a su propio automóvil. —¿Estás diciendo que no puedo simplemente... decírselo ?

—Podrías intentarlo, —sugiere Deaton fácilmente. —Pero, ¿crees que eso realmente resolvería el problema? —Arroja su bolsa de trabajo al asiento trasero. —El universo no toma muy amablemente saber más que eso, Derek. Si los hechizos se controlaran tan fácilmente, ¿cuál sería el punto? Una persona no puede resolverlo todo, Derek. Hacen falta dos.

Derek golpea sus puños contra el techo del auto de Deaton. El veterinario no se mueve ni una pulgada. —¿Me estás diciendo que aunque tengo la respuesta, no tengo la solución?

—Te digo que si bien parece que tienes ambos, no estás siendo lo suficientemente paciente como para dejar que entre en juego. —Deaton saca algo de su bolsillo y lo sostiene. —¿Qué es esto, Derek?

—¿En serio?

—Hazme reír.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco. —Es una tarjeta de acceso.

—En efecto. Me he ganado unas vacaciones y estoy a punto de tomarlas. Ahora, ¿de qué color es?

—Son. Tú. Ehh...

—¿De qué color es la tarjeta, Derek?

—¡Blanca! Jesús.

—Supongamos que todo lo que tengo que hacer para resolver tu maldición es decir que esta tarjeta es negra. ¿Funcionaría eso? ¿Incluso si sabes que no es cierto?

—Dímelo tú.

Deaton solo sonríe y da la vuelta a la tarjeta, mostrándole a Derek el reverso, el lado que no podía ver.

El lado que es todo negro.

—A veces vemos lo mismo de dos maneras diferentes, y es completamente posible que ambas sean correctas. Lo único que importa es que, con el tiempo, las dos partes están de acuerdo. —Se desliza en su automóvil. —No puedes forzar la mano del universo, Derek. ¿Pero tal vez puedas descubrir cómo empujar las cosas?

—¿Cómo es decirle a mi compañero, que es mi compañero, no empujando las cosas?

—Tal vez no eres tú quien necesita ser empujado.

Derek apenas puede contener su rugido. —¡No me estás diciendo nada!

Deaton inclina la cabeza. —¿Pero quizás te he ayudado a darte cuenta de algo por tu cuenta?

No está seguro, porque todo lo que puede pensar es en _Stiles, Stiles, Stiles_. —¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

—¿Si mi intuición es correcta? El tiempo que sea necesario.

Algo se retuerce dentro de su estómago. —¿Y si no es así?

Deaton cierra la puerta de su auto, pero Derek todavía puede escucharlo. —Entonces te sugiero que dejes de hablar y comiences a hacerlo.

Derek observa al veterinario salir del estacionamiento. Su teléfono suena, Boyd le dice en qué restaurante está la manada, incluidos John y Melissa.

Se dirige en esa dirección, arrastrando los pies, porque entró en Beacon Hills para encontrar respuestas, y todo lo que le queda son más preguntas.

****

—¿Der? —Stiles lo empuja por lo que tiene que ser la cuarta o quinta vez esa noche. —¿Está todo bien? —Ha estado actuando raro desde que regresó de Deaton, e incluso si toma toda la noche, Stiles está decidido a averiguar lo que el veterinario dijo después de que se fue.

No había podido escuchar, realmente, una vez que escuchó que Derek necesitaba encontrar a su pareja para que los cachorros volvieran a ser grandes. No es que no merecieran tenerlo, no es que Derek no mereciera ser feliz, es solo... desde que escuchó las palabras _Derek_ y_compañero_ en la misma oración...

Que no había ocurrido realmente a lo que es algo que ocurriría un día. Derek era de ellos, él era su Alfa, su amigo, su hombre lobo residente.

Stiles realmente no podía imaginar compartirlo con alguien nuevo.

—¿Huh? —Derek levanta la vista de su filete. —Oh. Si estoy bien.

Stiles frunce el ceño, incluso cuando comienza a sonreír. Es un talento facial, uno que ha tenido desde su nacimiento, según su padre. Hace a un lado los pensamientos de Derek y algún compañero desconocido que odia inexplicablemente, y sigue hablando. —Bueno. Debido a que Melissa acaba de preguntar por qué nos ha tomado tanto tiempo volver a visitarlos, y pensé, ya sabes, es posible que desees manejar eso. —Levanta las cejas, porque él va a dejar en manos de Derek si decirle a ella sobre la otra manada.

—Correcto. —Derek levanta la vista para encontrar a Melissa mirándolo, junto con el padre de Stiles. Afortunadamente, sus otros betas están demasiado ocupados discutiendo sobre qué comida es mejor para prestarle atención. —Deberíamos haber llamado. Simplemente ha sido un poco loco, conseguir que los cachorros se asentaran, y, uh...

Stiles se compadece de él. —Queremos que todo esté en orden antes de invitarlos.

—Correcto, —Derek está de acuerdo.

—Oh, por favor, como si nos importara eso, —Melissa está sonriendo a Scott, que está encaramado en su regazo. —Aunque cuanto más tiempo paso con mi bebé, más difícil es saber que tendré que dejarlo ir de nuevo.

Stiles mira a Derek, de repente siente que tal vez se han sobrepasado. —Señora. McCall, si quieres llevarte a Scott, nosotros...

—No no. Quiero decir, no hay forma de que pueda hacerlo. Tengo que trabajar, yo nunca sería capaz de explicar su repentino encogimiento... Además, los chicos tenían razón. Parece muy feliz, al estar cerca de su manada todo el tiempo.

—Él también es feliz a tu alrededor, —dice Derek. Melissa vuelve a sonreír y Stiles quiere besarlo.

—Por supuesto que sí, —resopla su padre, y Stiles piensa que es para ocultar la emoción que puede ver en la cara de su padre. —El chico reconoce a su mamá, —Él comparte una cálida sonrisa con la mamá de Scott, y hombre, Stiles simplemente no lo vio venir.

Aprovecha la oportunidad para recurrir a Derek. —¿Vas a decirme lo que dijo Deaton?

Derek gruñe. —¿Quieres decir lo que no dijo?

—Uh, está bien. Sin embargo, no veo cómo eso puede ser útil. —Stiles roba un bocado del puré de papas con ajo de Derek. —¿Alguna idea de cómo ayudar a los cachorros? Quiero decir. Ya sabes. Me gusta. Vas a encontrar a alguien con el que aparearte mientras estás aquí en la ciudad, o...

—Jesús, Stiles, no funciona así, —Derek frunce el ceño.

—¡Bueno, no lo sé! Tal vez si hicieras más que gruñirme, podría entenderlo.

Derek se pellizca el puente de la nariz, y no, está bien, no consigue que Stiles se sienta mal por lo confuso que debe ser para él, porque tampoco es un picnic para Stiles. —Es más de lo que quiero hablar en un restaurante público mientras nuestra manada escucha, ¿de acuerdo?

—No estamos escuchando, —dice Erica.

—En absoluto, —Jackson está de acuerdo.

Derek le da a Stiles una mirada implorante, como si dijera, ‘¿Ves?’

—Bien. —Stiles roba otro bocado de papas. —Pero no hemos terminado.

Una extraña sonrisa cruza la cara de Derek. —No. No, no lo hemos hecho.

****

Más tarde esa noche, en la cama acurrucado alrededor de Stiles y sus cachorros, Derek piensa una y otra vez en las palabras de Deaton.

Si no podía simplemente decirle a Stiles lo que se necesitaba para romper la maldición, si no podía decirle cuánto lo que quería decir...

Entonces Derek solo tendría que mostrárselo.


	11. Chapter 11

# Capítulo 11

—¿Quieres ir a un qué?

—Un huerto de calabazas—, dice Lydia primordialmente. —Estamos a finales de octubre. Halloween está a solo unos días. Es otoño, lo que significa botas lindas, especias de calabaza y paseos en heno. Entonces, obviamente, tenemos que ir a un huerto de calabazas. —Ella empuja su teléfono debajo de la nariz de Stiles, mostrándole el sitio para un carnaval local, calabazas publicitarias, sidra de manzana, paseos en heno y juegos de carnaval. —A los cachorros les encantará.

—Ni siquiera sabrán para qué sirve, —dice Derek. Luego mira a Stiles, con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

Stiles observa cómo la cara de Derek parece re-animarse, retorciéndose en algo parecido a... ¿emoción? —En realidad, —dice Derek, con los ojos fijos en Lydia. —Es una gran idea.

Stiles lo mira boquiabierto. —¿En serio?

Derek se encoge de hombros y continúa cambiando el pañal de Isaac como el profesional en el que se ha convertido. —Unión manada.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles, arrastrando la palabra. Está en medio de la construcción de LEGO con Scott, cuya pequeña lengua está saliendo de sus labios porque la torre que están construyendo requiere mucha concentración. —Nunca te imaginé, ya sabes. Tipo festivo y de multitudes. —Se siente un poco culpable cuando ve caer la cara de Derek. Mierda, ¿quién sabe lo que podría haber hecho cuando era un Hale más joven, un Hale antes del fuego, de la muerte?

Así se hace, Stiles. Sigue así.

Se extiende sobre el piso, con las piernas aún cerca de Scott pero su cabeza ahora cerca de Derek e Isaac. Él acaricia la barriga desnuda de Isaac mientras el cachorro se ríe. Le impide tener que mirar a los ojos a Derek cuando murmura: —Lo siento.

—Está bien. —Derek coloca las sujeciones pegajosas del pañal de Isaac, deja que el cachorro ruede sobre su estómago para acariciar a Stiles. —Lo entiendo.

—No, no debería haber...

—Oh, Dios mío—, exclama Jackson. ¿Hablan en serio? Simplemente golpéalo contra una pared como solías hacerlo y acaba de una vez. Mierda.

Stiles mira a Derek y se relaja cuando ve la curva ascendente de la boca de Derek. —El huerto de calabazas suena increíble, Lyds—, dice, arrastrándose hacia Scott, atrapando un LEGO en su mano antes de que Scott pueda tirarlo por la habitación. —¿Este fin de semana?

—En realidad, están haciendo una noche especial—, dice Lydia. —Entrada de dos por uno en los carros de heno y el laberinto de maíz. Pensé que podríamos irnos ahora, que los cachorros podrían divertirse, y entonces, tal vez, ¿el resto de nosotros podría quedarse hasta tarde? ¿Cómo, una cita tarde en la noche? —Ella mira a Derek con una expresión esperanzada.

Stiles mira su reloj; Son más de las cuatro de la tarde. Le echa una mirada furtiva a Derek, quien está tirando suavemente de Isaac hacia él, agarrando los tobillos del cachorro y arrastrándolo por el suelo. Isaac se está riendo, haciendo sonreír a Derek, lo que le da a Stiles todo tipo de sentimientos divertidos en el pecho.

—Claro—, oye decir a Derek, y honestamente no puede pensar en un momento en todo el tiempo que conoce a Derek y que ha escuchado al Alfa tan despreocupado. —Solo danos diez minutos para preparar a los cachorros, y nos iremos. ¿Está bien, Stiles?

Stiles agacha la cabeza antes de que alguien pueda ver su expresión embrujada. Ridículo. —Si. Seguro. Frío. Bueno. Sí. —Levanta a Scott y lo lleva a la habitación de los cachorros para cambiarle de ropa, escapando rápidamente de la habitación antes de que pueda decir algo más.

**** 

—¡Dewek! ¿Te tengo?

Derek saca a Isaac del asiento de su auto, esos pequeños brazos extendidos, demasiado para que pueda resistirse. —¿Quieres decir que te abrazo?— Coloca al cachorro sobre su cadera, mirando a través de la grava del recinto ferial. El sol de la tarde todavía brilla con sus rayos en el cielo, pero sabe que pronto enfriara. —Stiles, ¿trajiste tu chaqueta?

—Sí, papá, traje mi chaqueta. Y mantas extra para los cachorros. —Stiles saca a Scott de su asiento y lo deja en el suelo para que pueda tirar del cochecito desde la parte trasera del SUV.

Derek empuja a Isaac en los brazos de Stiles y lo aparta del hombro. —Déjame sacarlo.

—Disculpe, Alfa—. Se dice con sarcasmo y humor, pero Stiles se hace a un lado, y la polla de Derek se retuerce ante el título.

Maldición, le encantaría escuchar a Stiles decir eso, pronunciarlo, gemirlo en la cama.

—... todavía tengo mucho tiempo—, dice Jackson.

Derek vuelve a sintonizar, las manos se posaron indiferentemente en el cochecito que acababa de sacar del SUV, mientras sus betas charlan a su alrededor.

Stiles está colocando a Isaac en el cochecito, Scott tiene una mano pequeña en los jeans de Derek, y sus otros cuatro betas están discutiendo si primero deben coger comida o hacer el laberinto de maíz.

—Me muero de hambre—, anuncia Erica.

—Qué más hay de nuevo—, comenta Boyd. —La comida ahora es buena. Sin embargo, el laberinto de maíz será mucho más divertido más tarde, de noche.

—¡Sí! —Grita Erica. —Podemos meternos con todos los adolescentes que piensan que son demasiado geniales para la escuela.

—Asustarlos—, Jackson está de acuerdo, mostrando sus colmillos.

—Cuidado—, Derek regaña a sus betas. —Mantente controlada, al menos hasta que oscurezca—. Lo último que necesita es que cualquiera de ellos cause una escena. Él comparte una mirada con Lydia, a quien sabe que ayudará a mantenerlos en línea.

Dirige su atención a Stiles, que actualmente se encuentra en cuclillas frente a Isaac, asegurando las correas del cochecito mientras arrulla al cachorro. —Voy a conseguirte algo de comida deliciosa, sí, ¡lo haré! Y puede que tu Alfa te gane un juguete. ¿Quieres un juguete, cachorrito? ¡Por su huerto que sí! ¡Sí que quieres! —Él acaricia a Isaac, besando su mejilla cuando el cachorro sonríe y se ríe de toda la atención.

El corazón de Derek cae en su estómago y se derrite en el piso, y es solo cuando Lydia tira de su chaqueta: —Dios mío, Derek Hale, en serio—, ella le regaña haciendo que deje de mirar y se mueve con el resto hacia la entrada.

****

—¿Esto? Esto es increíble —, declara Stiles, mientras todos caminan por el mini festival. Está en la ciudad, y por su vida no puede recordar el nombre de la ciudad que Jackson dijo que está más cerca de la cabaña, pero no le importa mucho. La tarde de otoño todavía tiene suficiente luz del día para que muchas personas estén disfrutando de los recorridos y los juegos, los cachorros todavía tienen energía, y aunque se niega a admitir cuán sexy se ve Derek manejando dos cachorros, cuatro betas y toda su parafernalia, vale.

Derek se ve realmente sexy manejando dos cachorros, cuatro betas y toda su parafernalia.

También fue, bueno, realmente adorable, cómo Derek había quitado a Stiles del camino para poder comprar sus entradas.

Sí, isla de fantasía, billete para uno. Stiles sacude la cabeza y se obliga a salir de sus propias reflexiones. —Scotty, esa calabaza podría ser un poco grande, ¿no? Elige una más que se adapte a tu tamaño, pequeño —. Stiles está agradecido por las botas de otoño resistentes pero a la moda que Lydia le compró mientras camina alrededor del huerto de calabazas, siguiendo el camino de un hiperactivo Scott a través de los pasillos de tierra y paja.

El olor fresco y limpio del otoño golpea directamente en la cara y saborea cada momento. Él y Scott solían ir al festival de otoño local en Beacon Hills, siempre esperando encontrar algunas chicas lindas, sabiendo que incluso cuando inevitablemente serían rechazados, todavía se tenían el uno al otro. Caminando por el huerto de calabazas con su mini mejor amigo ahora, Stiles sonríe, porque todavía está pasando el mejor momento de su vida con el niño.

—¡Dewek quiedo uno! —La voz de Isaac flota en el campo, y está caminando entre los fardos de heno y las pilas de calabazas, su pequeña mano encerrada en el puño de Derek, el cochecito doblado y atado a la espalda de Derek por el momento.

—¿Estás seguro?— Derek le pregunta a Isaac, siguiendo al cachorro. —Hay mucho para elegir, bebé.

Isaac se separa de Derek y corre de fardo en fardo. —¡Otay, ezte! ¡No Sti-ewes, ezte! ¡O no um Dewek ezta!

—Lo bueno es que el niño sabe lo que quiere—, bromea Stiles, reuniéndose con ellos.

Los betas se habían ido para su tan necesaria noche de citas, dejando a Derek y Stiles para pelear con los cachorros a través del huerto de calabazas. Stiles tiene un vago recuerdo de haber hecho esto con sus propios padres, pero es una brizna, simplemente una instantánea borrosa dentro de su cerebro.

Se siente bien, haciendo nuevos recuerdos.

La mano de Derek agarrando su bíceps lo lleva de vuelta al presente. Echa de menos tropezarse con las vides entrelazadas de un montón de calabazas, aún en pie solo gracias al agarre de Derek. —Gracias—, murmura, encontrando nuevamente su equilibrio.

—¿Sti-ewes, elegimos ezta?— Isaac está de pie junto a una calabaza que es casi su tamaño. Justo cuando Stiles lo alcanza, otro hombre la coge.

—Lo siento, chico—, le dice el chico a Isaac, sin calidez en su tono y como si tuviera derecho a hablar con el cachorro de Stiles. —Ésta está tomada.

La cara de Isaac se cae, porque ha estado parado junto a esa calabaza por lo que el cachorro debe pensar que sería suya para siempre, y no entiende por qué no puede tenerla. —¡No, es mío! ¿Sti-ewes?

Seguramente el chico puede entenderlo. —Ah, lo siento, señor. ¿Parece que ésta ya está tomada? Tal vez pueda encontrar otra. —Stiles pone una mano sobre los rizos de Isaac, observando cómo su cachorro envuelve sus pequeños brazos protectoramente alrededor de su calabaza elegida.

—Quizás le digas a tu hijo que busque en otro lado, chico—. La apariencia de una sonrisa que cruza la cara del hombre es todo menos amigable cuando se acerca a la cara de Stiles. —Creo que a mi hija le encantaría esta.

—Bueno, hay muchas calabazas como esta—, intenta Stiles, sin ver a la mencionada hija por ningún lugar. —A mi hija le encantara ésta.

El hombre sonríe. —Bueno, estoy seguro de que tu hijo entenderá si tiene que elegir otra cosa.

La cara de Isaac cae y Stiles se endereza. —Mira, tio, es solo un niño. ¿No puedes...?

—No, tio—, dice el chico. —No puedo—. Pone una mano sobre el pecho de Stiles y empuja. —Supéralo

Derek está frente a Stiles y los cachorros en un instante, girando un brazo alrededor de la mano que el chico ha clavado en el pecho de Stiles. —Creo que quizás sea mejor que te muevas. Y si vuelves a tocarlo a él o a mi hijo, te romperé el brazo. ¿Entendido?

—Idiota loco—, murmura el chico. —Podría decirle al Sheriff...

—¡Oh, hazlo! —Stiles dice, radiante detrás de Derek. —¡Mientras estás en eso, dile a mi papá que dije hola! —El hombre no necesita saber que su padre es el sheriff de una ciudad diferente.

—Y que su nieto acaba de recoger la mejor calabaza del huerto—, agrega Derek, sonriendo.

El hombre farfulla y se da vuelta, murmurando y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Derek se da vuelta para mirar a Stiles. —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien—, dice Stiles, apartando la mano de Derek, porque no es una damisela en apuros, maldición, y no hacía calor antes de que Derek lo haya defendido. —Gracias por el respaldo, sin embargo—. Absolutamente no se desmaya cuando Derek recoge a Isaac y su calabaza elegida, poniéndolos a ambos en el cochecito mientras los mueve.

**** 

Derek todavía está recuperando el aliento, deteniendo a su lobo al ver que otro hombre tiene la audacia de tocar a Stiles, molestar a su cachorro, a...

—¿Dewek, tenemos hambre? —Isaac gira la cabeza para mirar a Derek desde donde está sentado en el carrito. —¡Dewek nosotros comida!

—Está bien, cachorro. Conseguiremos comida. —Mantiene sus ojos en Stiles, caminando solo unos metros delante de él con Scotty encaramado sobre sus hombros.

Cuando ese hombre puso su mano sobre el pecho de Stiles y lo empujó, tomó todo el control de Derek para no hacer erupción como un volcán enfurecido. Había sentido las lágrimas no derramadas de Isaac, olió el ligero tinte de miedo bajo la bravuconería de Stiles, vio temblar la pequeña boca de su cachorro.

Había querido desgarrar miembro a miembro a ese hombre.

—Hay una tienda más adelante que sirve hamburguesas y perritos calientes—, dice Stiles, usando la pierna de Scotty para señalar.

Derek parpadea el rojo de sus ojos y asiente, y se abren paso entre la multitud. Una vez que están ubicados en una mesa de picnic, con la comida extendida frente a ellos, Scott en el regazo de Stiles e Isaac en el de Derek, finalmente comienza a relajarse.

Las palabras salen de la boca de Stiles. —Lo siento, me referí a ellos como... quiero decir, fue más fácil llamar a Isaac...

Nuestro hijo, Derek se llena. Reprime el orgullo que amenaza con estrangularlo, y le da un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa. —No hay problema—, le dice a Stiles. Quien no debe haber notado que Derek hizo lo mismo.

Stiles asiente, limpiando la boca de Scotty mientras comparten un hot dog. —Sé que se está haciendo tarde, pero le prometí a Scotty un paseo en carro de heno...

Derek sonríe, atrapando una gota de ketchup de la barbilla de Isaac antes de que pueda caer sobre sus jeans. —Cosa segura.

—Mm hmm—. Stiles le sonríe, sus ojos de ciervo parpadean, y Derek sabe que su compañero está inventando algo, tan seguro como sabe que no podrá decir que no. Levanta una ceja en cuestión, y Stiles dice: —Impresionante. Paseo en carro de heno.— Él sonríe aún más antes de decir: —Justo después de ganar a los cachorros, algunos animales de peluche.

****

—No puedes hablar en serio—. Derek lo fulmina con la mirada, observando el truculento juego del concurso de hombres fuertes que Stiles lo hizo detenerse frente a él.

Stiles cambia a Isaac a su otra cadera, y Scott le está sonriendo desde su asiento en la carriola. —Como un ataque al corazón, DerBear. Gana a nuestros hijos algunos animales de peluche. Scotty ha estado mirando a ese mono toda la noche. —Señala la exhibición llamativa de los juguetes de feria. —Y tengo la buena autoridad de que Isaac quiere un peluche de lobo. Entonces. —Stiles le entrega el mazo, lleno de toda la confianza en el mundo de que la fuerza del hombre lobo de Derek puede golpear lo suficientemente fuerte como para subir la balanza y tocar el timbre. —Hazlo, Súper Wolf.

—¡Yay Dewek! —Isaac aplaude. Stiles sonríe, y Derek pone los ojos en blanco antes de tomar el mazo de las manos de Stiles, pero él está sonriendo. Hace reír a Stiles, porque conoce a Derek lo suficiente como para saber que el sexy Alfa no puede resistir un desafío, especialmente si implica mostrar sus habilidades de hombre lobo.

Su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo mientras observa los músculos de los brazos de Derek balancearse hacia abajo. Stiles sonríe ante la mirada atónita en la cara de Carnie mientras le entrega sin palabras un mono de peluche a Derek, quien rápidamente se lo da a Scott. —Hey—, le dice a Erica.

—¿Stiles? Ponme a Derek.

Stiles inclina el teléfono más cerca de su boca. —¿Estás bien? —Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Derek golpear el mazo de nuevo, tocando el timbre por segunda vez, para deleite de los cachorros. —¿Y sabes que tu Alfa tiene su propio teléfono?

—Él no responde. Dáselo. Por favor.

Stiles mira hacia donde Scott sostiene el teléfono de Derek en sus manos, recuerda que Derek se lo había dado cuando estaba ansioso por la larga caminata desde la comida hasta los juegos.

Derek levanta una ceja y Stiles le empuja el teléfono. —Es Erica. Necesita a su Alfa. Stiles le sonríe a Isaac, que se acerca a la exhibición de peluches de lobo que cuelgan en la pared de la cabina de juego.

—Cualquiera que quiera—, dice la feriante, todavía mirando a Derek con la boca abierta curiosidad. —Casi rompe mi juego. Nunca había visto eso antes.

Stiles no responde, solo le dice a Isaac que señala a un animal de peluche de lobo negro y gris. La feriante lo saca del exhibidor y lo empuja a las manos de Isaac.

—Está bien—, dice Derek cuando Stiles empuja el carrito hacia donde Derek había caminado entre dos puestos. —Intenta no llamar la atención. Estaré allí en un segundo.

—¿Der? —Stiles junta las manos debajo del trasero de Isaac para evitar que se muevan. —¿Todo bien?

Derek se vuelve hacia él, devolviéndole su teléfono con una sonrisa suave, y Jesús, necesita advertir a Stiles antes de desarmarlo así. —Está bien. Es algo que necesito verificar.

—Oye—, Jackson aparece detrás de ellos, casi sin aliento a pesar de que Stiles sabe que el laberinto de maíz está al otro lado de la feria. —Te están esperando, como dijiste.

—Bien. —Derek asiente con la cabeza hacia él, luego se acerca a Stiles.

—¿Derek? —Stiles mira a su alrededor, tratando de filtrar la amenaza potencial.

—Todo está bien, Stiles. Sin embargo, tengo que posponer ese paseo. —Pasa una mano sobre el cabello de Isaac, pero el cachorro está demasiado ocupado presionando su rostro contra su nuevo peluche de lobo para darse cuenta.

—Jackson acaba de correr menos de tres millas, y Erica llamó a mi teléfono para contactarte. Obviamente, todo no está bien.

—Stiles...

—¡No me mientas, Derek!

—¡Bien! —Derek deja a Scott con Jackson, tirando de Stiles a unos metros de distancia en una burla de una apariencia de privacidad. —No te estoy mintiendo. Estoy seguro de que todo está bien. Pero los betas vieron alguna actividad extraña...

—¿La otra manada?

—-Y queremos asegurarnos de que no haya nada de qué preocuparse.

—Y no estás tan preocupado por eso, que hiciste que Jackson volviera a cuidarme.

Derek frunce el ceño. —No me arriesgaré, Stiles, no contigo ni con los cachorros. ¿Cómo está esa pierna, por cierto?

Su espinilla y pantorrilla habían comenzado a latir aproximadamente una hora antes, no es que Derek necesitara saber eso. —No estoy indefenso, Derek.

—Por eso sé que los cachorros estarán a salvo contigo, —Derek extiende la mano hacia la mejilla de Stiles, un gesto extrañamente íntimo. —Camina con Jackson como si nada estuviera pasando. Si no regreso en veinte minutos, lleva a los cachorros a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles coloca a Isaac más alto en su cadera. —coge tu teléfono de Scott. Envíame un mensaje de texto en el momento en que regreses.

El alivio de Derek es evidente. —Lo haré. Lo prometo.

Stiles mete una mano en la chaqueta de Derek. —Odio cuando te vuelves todo arrogante Alfa.

—Lo sé.

—No la verdad.

—Yo también lo sé.

—¡Stiles! —Jackson llama. —Tu cachorro necesita ir al baño.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, porque Scott nunca había sido capaz de aguantarse, ni siquiera de adulto. —Ten cuidado, —le dice a Derek, retrocediendo para que la mano de Derek caiga de su rostro.

Derek asiente, oliendo rápidamente a Isaac, luego a Stiles. Los lleva de regreso a Jackson, tomando su teléfono de la mano de Scott mientras se inclina para acariciar el cuello de Scott.

—¿Dewek donde vas?

—Solo para ir a buscar el resto de nuestra manada cachorro, —le dice Derek a Scott, deslizando su teléfono en su bolsillo. Quédate con Stiles y Jackson. Mantenlos a salvo, ¿verdad?

—¡Cierto! —Scott asiente, abrazando a su nuevo mono de peluche.

—Stiles...

—Ve, Derek, —dice Stiles, y sale más duro de lo previsto, porque había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que esto comenzaba a parecer una cita, como si fueran una pareja normal, o al algo normal... pero no fue así. No importa. Eran manada, siempre iban a haber amenazas, y Stiles siempre sería el humano inútil y blando, dejado atrás mientras Derek se ocupaba de los negocios con los que realmente podían ayudarlo. —Tus betas están esperando.

****

Cuando Derek finalmente llegó a casa, tres horas después, notó tres cosas.

Los cachorros dormían profundamente, metidos a salvo en sus cunas, la espalda de Scott contra su nuevo mono y la mejilla de Isaac acurrucada contra su peluche de lobo.

Jackson estaba dormido sentado en el pasillo, su espalda contra la pared, exactamente a medio camino entre las habitaciones de los cachorros y la Derek y Stiles.

Y la cama de Derek estaba perfectamente hecha, intacta, porque Stiles estaba dormido en el colchón en el suelo, solo, por primera vez desde que Derek lo había trasladado a su habitación.

****

—Y cuando nos despertamos, Dewek hizo comida, y luego queríamos ver a Bowyd y Ehwica, ¡y fue rápido y divertido y Dewek desapareció como un puf! ¡Y Ehwica nos trae de vuelta a casa!

Stiles asiente mientras Scott, con los ojos brillantes y emocionado, le cuenta como fue su mañana. —Suena como un día ocupado cachorro.

****

Scott se golpea al lado de Stiles. —¡Queríamos que vinieras!

—Estaba trabajando, amigo. —Todavía lo está intentando, porque no ha terminado con el artículo sobre compañeros y sus hábitos de vinculación, pero la alocada y persistente queja de Scott y la forma en que Isaac está masticando con hambre los dedos de Stiles no son muy propicios para el trabajo. —Sin embargo, es bueno que Derek desaparezca durante la hora del almuerzo.

Se levanta de su pseudo espacio de trabajo en el sofá y se dirige a la cocina, con los cachorros pegándose con entusiasmo detrás de él.

Después del almuerzo, Stiles les da un baño a los cachorros para limpiar toda la suciedad del bosque de su mañana activa. Él los deja con Jackson y Lydia por un tiempo para que pueda tomar su propia ducha, y pasa demasiado tiempo bajo el chorro analizando por qué se siente tan mal.

Está cansado, por el torbellino de cuidar a dos niños pequeños.

Está lleno de amor, porque esos mismos niños pequeños lo hacen derretirse cada vez que dicen su nombre.

Está cachondo, porque ha pasado la mayoría de las noches envuelto en Derek, algo bueno que detuvo esa última noche, y pasó demasiado tiempo alrededor del sexy Alfa en general.

Está frustrado, porque Derek había desaparecido, como dijo Scotty, y aún regresa varias horas después.

Está enojado consigo mismo por caer en una fantasía doméstica donde él y Derek cuidan de la manada juntos, y está súper enojado con Derek.

Por muchas razones.

Pero principalmente, por hacer lo imposible, que Stiles se enamore de él, incluso después de todos estos años.

****

La ducha había sido refrescante, pero Stiles estaba exhausto de nuevo, porque había estado solo con los cachorros la mayor parte de la tarde y la noche, mientras Derek aún no llegaba y todos los betas se habían dispersado a sabe dónde.

Está en el fregadero, limpiando los platos de una simple cena de macarrones con queso que compartió con los cachorros cuando Derek finalmente entra. No le dice nada a Stiles, solo se acerca a Isaac y Scott donde se han quedado dormidos juntos en el cómodo sillón, para marcar los con su olor antes de subir las escaleras.

Stiles murmura todo tipo de maldiciones para sí mismo, en silencio, por supuesto, porque estúpida audición de hombre lobo. Todavía está atrapado en su propia cabeza diez minutos después, enojado consigo mismo por estar enojado, por lo que probablemente no escucha a Derek aparecer detrás de él.

Los brazos cálidos y fuertes que le rodean la cintura, la barba suave que le raspa el cuello; esos, oh, sí, esos los nota. Stiles inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, conteniendo un gemido, porque es solo un olor, solo los instintos de hombre lobo de Derek, nada más, eso es lo que está haciendo, ponerse al día con Stiles.

Pero Derek acaba de ducharse, y su suéter es suave y huele a cielo, a champú, a hombre y a Derek, por lo que Stiles deja que sus manos se relajen en el agua del fregadero que había estado a punto de drenar, y se recuesta sobre todo ese sólido fuerza detrás de él.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, —murmura Derek en su oído, y Stiles debe estar realmente privado de sueño, porque jura que los labios de Derek rozan su cuello. —Fuera.

—Se está congelando fuera, Der. —Los ojos de Stiles se cerraron, y por alguna razón está susurrando, al igual que Derek.

—Te mantendré caliente, —dice Derek, y es una promesa, susurrada en la piel de Stiles.

—Los cachorros...

—Boyd los llevó arriba.

Stiles se deleita en este momento, imprimiéndolo en su cerebro, porque Derek nunca más lo sostendrá así, tan gentil, tan dulce, como si fuera algo precioso que Derek nunca quiere dejar ir. Tal vez sea el aire nocturno, lo que está haciendo que Derek actúe así, o la inminente luna llena, o... a Stiles no le importa lo que sea. Solo quiere aferrarse a este momento, todo el tiempo que pueda.

—Stiles, —Derek susurra de nuevo. —Ven conmigo.

—Está bien, —dice, sin tener ni idea de a dónde está a punto de guiarlo Derek. —Vale.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles ha estado en el bosque con Derek cientos de veces. A veces para replantear una amenaza potencial, a veces para planificar un ataque, a veces para ser atrapado sin saberlo por una emboscada.

Nunca, ni una sola vez, ha estado en el bosque con Derek por algo parecido al escenario sereno que está viendo en este momento. Derek lo había llevado a la parte trasera de la cabaña, a través de un pequeño bosquecillo de árboles, alrededor de unos montones de rocas hacia el lado este del lago.

Las olas forman pequeñas ondas en la orilla arenosa de guijarros, sus crestas brillan a la luz de la luna, a unos tres metros de donde... Stiles parpadea.

Desde donde hay una manta, no, es demasiado gruesa para ser una manta. ¿Una manta? Un refugio suave de seis por seis se establece en la hierba justo más allá de la costa. Un bloque de algo, un refrigerador, se da cuenta Stiles, está en una esquina de la manta. Dos almohadas yacen a un lado, una colcha doblada ocupaba espacio en la esquina opuesta.

—Uhh, para no molestar el entusiasmo de nadie, pero hay un sofá perfectamente bueno dentro, ya sabes, dónde hace calor, y...

Derek toma su mano y lo tira hacia el nido de la manta. Es una capa de varios sacos de dormir, Stiles se da cuenta ahora que están cerca. —Por dentro no hay estrellas.

Stiles hace una pausa, observando a Derek acomodar las dos almohadas. Se sienta en la manta y mira a Stiles, con una mirada expectante en su rostro. —Stiles. Siéntate.

—Ah, —Stiles se sienta con cuidado de no tocar a Derek, porque todavía no sabe qué demonios es todo esto. Abre la hielera, porque no puede quedarse quieto para salvar su vida, y parpadea cuando saca un gran recipiente de plástico, lleno de lo que parece un postre rico y decadente.

Entrecierra los ojos, tratando de leer la etiqueta bajo la luz de la luna. Cuando reconoce el logotipo en la caja, sin mencionar el aroma del cielo de chocolate llenando su nariz, se vuelve hacia Derek. —¿En serio?

Derek se acerca más, aparentemente para tomar el recipiente y abrirlo para Stiles, pero en realidad todo lo que hace es hacer que Stiles sea consciente del calor corporal del Alfa. —Tu padre dijo que era tu favorito.

Stiles casi se mantiene, porque el pastel de mousse de chocolate de triple capa de Salvitano's siempre fue un regalo especial en su hogar. —Se derrite en tu boca, hombre. Es tan jodidamente bueno. Es... espera. ¿Hablaste con mi papá?

Derek abre la tapa y saca un tenedor de plástico. —Quería conseguir algo especial, para eh. Ya sabes. Gracias. Por ser tan... servicial. Con los cachorros.

Stiles mira hacia donde Derek está cortando la esquina del pastel, cortando capas de mousse y relleno. —Yo... wow. Eso está muy bien, Der. Gracias.

Derek extiende el tenedor y le ofrece el primer mordisco, pero cuando Stiles mueve la mano para alcanzar el utensilio, Derek lo retira, con los ojos en la cara de Stiles como si no se diera cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

Stiles baja la mano, sus labios se abren ligeramente, y Derek se mueve hacia él nuevamente, acercando el tenedor a la boca de Stiles. Es incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado mientras Derek guía el tenedor hacia sus labios, el sabor del chocolate hecho a mano estalla en su lengua. Los labios de Derek están separados, los ojos oscuros, mientras observa cómo los labios de Stiles se cierran alrededor del tenedor para tomar el bocado completo.

—Ohmidios —Stiles gime alrededor de la riqueza, cacao suave y crema derritiéndose en su boca. —Pruébalo. Ahora. Tienes que probar esto, Der, es increíble. —Abre los ojos para ver a Derek cortando el trozo de pastel otra vez, levantando el tenedor que Stiles acaba de lamer en su propia boca, sus ojos en Stiles todo el tiempo que corre sus labios sobre los dientes para probar el pastel él mismo.

—Joder, —susurra Stiles. Es bajo, tan bajo que ni siquiera puede oírlo, pero cree que Derek sí. Él mueve sus piernas alrededor de su polla agitada, hipnotizado por el movimiento de los labios de Derek. ¿Es aquí donde estuviste todo el día? Organizándose... —agita sus manos. —¿Está?

Derek agacha la cabeza y le ofrece a Stiles otro bocado. —Por algo de eso, sí.

Stiles no dice nada, los pensamientos pasan por su cabeza y se enredan entre sí. Se centra en los sonidos del lago, el sabor del rico chocolate, los ángulos y las sombras de todo el ser de Derek, mientras se sientan y comparten el postre decadente.

Se lame los restos del último bocado de pastel de sus labios cuando Derek se da vuelta para sacar algo más del refrigerador. Stiles salta cuando Derek saca el corcho de una botella de vino espumoso y echa la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada cuando el Alfa coloca torpemente los labios debajo de la botella para atrapar la espuma que se derrama por la parte superior. —Champagne, Derek, ¿en serio?

Derek le sonríe, un poco tímido, y joder, el corazón de Stiles casi salta de su pecho. —Me imagino que nos hemos ganado algo, por mantener vivos a los cachorros durante tanto tiempo —dice Derek a modo de explicación. —Mierda—. Pesca alrededor de la bolsa y sale vacío. Frustrado, empuja la botella hacia Stiles para poder cavar con ambas manos. —Yo, ah. Olvidé los vasos.

—Dices que beber de la botella me va a disuadir. —Stiles toma un trago de champán, las burbujas explotan en su lengua mientras le da a Derek una sonrisa de reojo.

—Qué bueno que eres fácil, —le dice Derek.

—Sí—, dice Stiles, sonriendo y pasándole la botella. —Buena cosa.

Derek toma un sorbo de la botella que Stiles acababa de beber, embriagadora del sabor, aunque indirectamente, de su compañero. Compartiendo el tenedor, observando la bonita boca de Stiles correr por el utensilio, sus ojos se cerraron con el placer del rico sabor que Derek le había traído...

La polla de Derek latía, su corazón latía con fuerza.

¿Compartir la botella de champán, saborear la humedad de la boca de Stiles, las burbujas explotando en sus labios, bajando por su garganta?

Era todo lo que Derek podía hacer para no tirar a Stiles sobre la manta y simplemente tomarlo.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, —dice Stiles, dejándose caer sobre las mantas.

_Compañero, cómodo, seguro, protegido._

—E incluso trajiste almohadas. —Stiles se acuesta boca arriba y tararea contento, enviando orgullo a través de Derek. 

_Mío, compañero, feliz._

****

Derek coloca la botella entre ellos dentro de las mantas, y se acuesta boca arriba hombro con hombro y muslo a muslo con Stiles.

Es tranquilo, pacífico, llegando a medianoche aquí junto al lago. Hace tanto frío que la mayoría de los habitantes del bosque están enterrados por la noche, solo el zumbido de las criaturas de la noche flotando entre los árboles. Las olas del lago rompen en la orilla, y de vez en cuando el viento se levanta lo suficiente como para darse a conocer. Pero por lo demás, todo lo que Derek puede escuchar es la suave oleada de la respiración de Stiles y el latido constante, si no más rápido de lo normal, de su corazón.

—Mi madre solía llevarme a mirar las estrellas, —murmura Stiles. —Realmente no lo recuerdo, es solo un borrón aquí y allá, pero. Ella conocía todas las constelaciones y signos de estrellas. “Él se mueve, tirando de su chaqueta más fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo, y el movimiento lo empuja aún más cerca del lado de Derek. —No he hecho esto... bueno, tal vez algunas noches de borrachera con Scott, pero... no lo he hecho realmente, no desde...

—Lo sé, —dice Derek en voz baja. —Se lo dijiste a la manada una vez, cuando Jackson y Boyd estaban hablando de ir de campamento.

Stiles gira la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo. —¿Lo hice?

Derek asiente. —Fue hace tiempo. Pero como estamos aquí, pensé que... “Se encoge de hombros, sin saber cómo decir lo que está pensando.

—Es agradable —dice Stiles en voz baja. Gira la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el brillante cielo nocturno. —Gracias. “Disfrutan de la tranquilidad y la luz de las estrellas por otro momento, luego Stiles se levanta lo suficiente para tomar otro sorbo de champán. Se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano, y cuando se cae, Stiles está sonriendo, suave y cariñoso, como si esta mirada en su rostro fuera solo para Derek.

—Stiles... —Derek se inclina más cerca.

—Sí. —Es un susurro, pero enciende todo el ser de Derek.

Hasta que ve el ligero escalofrío pasar sobre Stiles. —Toma—, dice, estirando la mano sobre Stiles para agarrar la colcha. —No quiero que te congeles—. Él pone la manta sobre ambos, con la mayor parte sobre Stiles.

—Gracias—. Stiles se recuesta, su cabeza sobre una de las almohadas. Está más cerca de Derek que antes, y está de espaldas, mirando las estrellas, pero todo lo que Derek puede ver es a él, Stiles, su compañero, su...

_Su ancla._

Lo golpea como un puñetazo, y respira hondo. Derek se pone de lado, se apoya sobre un codo. Con la otra mano alcanza a Stiles, anhelando acariciar su rostro, pero se detiene tímido, en lugar de eso, enrolla sus dedos alrededor del bíceps de Stiles debajo de la manta.

—Siempre con el aroma, Sourwolf, —murmura Stiles. Gira la cara hacia Derek, sonriendo con la misma dulce sonrisa, y Derek está perdido.

Él baja la cabeza, los latidos del corazón se aceleran cuando ve la mirada de Stiles caer a su boca. En el lapso de un milisegundo, Derek busca los ojos de Stiles, sus labios, sus ojos nuevamente antes de que no pueda esperar más, y cierra la distancia entre ellos.

Los labios de Stiles son suaves, flexibles bajo los suyos y Derek gime, bajo y profundo en su garganta, instantáneamente borracho de chocolate, champán y Stiles. Se levanta una mano para agarrar su chaqueta, y se inclina hacia ella, deja que Stiles lo acerque más hasta que se ve obligado a levantarse aún más para no aplastar a su hermoso compañero.

El movimiento los empuja a ambos, y Derek aprovecha la oportunidad para profundizar el beso, trazando los labios de Stiles con su lengua, la sangre pulsando hacia el sur cuando Stiles gime y se abre para él.

El brazo izquierdo de Derek se dispara hacia arriba para poder girar su cuerpo sobre Stiles, para poder cubrirlo con el suyo, sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de los hombros de Stiles. Una vez que encuentra el equilibrio, se inclina hacia un lado, trazando la mandíbula de Stiles con su mano libre, presionando sus caderas contra el muslo de Stiles mientras continúa devorando su boca. Coloca una rodilla entre las piernas de su compañero, levantándola lo suficiente para empujar a Stiles entre sus muslos, y Stiles jadea, abriendo los labios aún más mientras su cabeza cae hacia atrás.

Derek empuja tentativamente hacia arriba nuevamente, porque concentrarse en ese control es lo único que lo salva de arrancarle la ropa a Stiles y tomarlo, justo debajo de la luna y las estrellas. Stiles se arrodilla, dejando espacio para Derek, y joder, la insinuación golpea a Derek en el pecho. Su polla se vuelve más dura, cavando en el muslo de Stiles.

—Derek, _joder_. —Las manos de Stiles están vagando por todo su cuerpo, buscando, tocando, abrasando. Él mete una mano en el cabello en la parte posterior del cuello de Derek y riza la otra alrededor de la cadera de Derek, los dedos clavándose en el costado de Derek. Su lengua se encuentra con el empuje de Derek por empuje, su beso abriéndose, húmedo y sucio. —Te necesito, necesito...

—Tómalo, —dice Derek, porque no le importa lo que Stiles quiere. Todo lo que tiene, todo lo que es, pertenece a Stiles. —¿Qué necesitas? —Es un juramento, una promesa, en lugar de una pregunta, y Stiles vuelve a gemir, suena necesitado, desenfrenado y delicioso.

—Te necesito... necesito que me toques, Dios, Derek, por favor, tócame.

Derek pasa la mano por el pecho de Stiles, cruza su estómago, deleitándose con la sensación de los músculos que se contraen allí antes de continuar hacia el sur para ahuecar a Stiles a través de sus jeans. Stiles se mantiene y empuja en la mano de Derek, gemidos y súplicas se derraman de los labios hinchados, brillantes y húmedos.

La posesión surge a través de Derek al ver a su compañero, tan desaliñado y necesitado, por él, por él. Él rasga los jeans de Stiles, su mano busca el calor que hay dentro, y cuando enrolla sus manos alrededor de la piel suave y sedosa de Stiles, no está seguro de cuál de ellos gime más fuerte.

—Siéntete tan bien, Stiles. —Derek pasa el pulgar sobre la punta de Stiles, alisando la gota de líquido alrededor de la cabeza antes de deslizarse hacia la base de él. —Se siente tan bien en mi mano, duro y goteando solo para mí.

—Derek, Derek, joder, no voy a durar, —jadea Stiles. Él suelta una serie de maldiciones carnales cuando Derek aleja su mano de Stiles, solo para lamerla antes de acariciarlo una vez más.

Derek aprieta sus propias caderas contra el muslo de Stiles, saboreando la fricción casi demasiado dolorosa mientras observa a Stiles retorcerse y empujarse en su mano resbaladiza. Los brazos de Stiles se agitan en su dirección, tratando de buscar a Derek, pero Derek simplemente los atrapa, sujetando las muñecas de Stiles sobre su cabeza con una mano, mientras que la otra acelera a lo largo de la polla de Stiles.

—Voy a venirme, Der, no puedo... no puedo parar... oh, joder.

—Vente por mí, —ordena Derek, sus labios en el pecho de Stiles. —Vente por mí, Stiles, déjame verte. —Él acaricia más rápido, su pulgar rastrillando sobre la punta sensible de Stiles en cada pase.

Las piernas de Stiles se ponen rígidas por un momento antes de volverse laxas, y está mirando a Derek, con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca abierta en una serie de 'ohs' cuando se corre, duro y rápido en el agarre de Derek, cubriendo su estómago y la mano de Derek con su semilla.

Su cabeza cae hacia atrás sobre la almohada, y Stiles gime de nuevo antes de que una sonrisa lenta y tonta cruce su rostro. —Creo... creo que morí. Dame un segundo para volver a la vida, y luego te haré ver estrellas, tío. Je ¿Lo entiendes? “Agita una mano perezosa hacia el cielo nocturno sobre ellos.

Los ojos de Stiles todavía están cerrados cuando escucha a Derek reírse. Segundos después siente la mandíbula de Derek contra la suya, mientras Derek alterna entre suaves besos y bocas abiertas. Cuando los ojos de Stiles finalmente se abren de nuevo, es a la vista erótica de Derek lamiendo la mano de Stiles.

—Oh, _joder_, Derek. —gime Stiles. —Eres como mi propio porno. Voy a poder ponerme duro en unos dos segundos si sigues haciendo eso.

—Sabes tan bien, Stiles, —murmura Derek, y la polla de Stiles se contrae, porque ¿quién sabía que su Sourwolf hablaba tan jodidamente sucio? Derek lo mira con los ojos entornados, y Stiles está debatiendo si chuparlo o sentir el peso pesado de Derek en su mano cuando la cabeza de Derek se levanta.

Stiles se sobresalta. —¿Der?

—Shh —Las fosas nasales de Derek se dilatan, y Stiles se siente más frío que nunca cuando Derek se aleja de él y se pone de pie, suave como una pantera. Stiles advierte que la expresión de sus ojos es igual de mortal.

Stiles se abrocha rápidamente los pantalones cuando Derek se vuelve hacia él. “Vuelve a la casa. Despacio. Tranquilamente. Directo a los cachorros, ¿de acuerdo Stiles?

Él asiente, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente de miedo, porque a pesar de que no puede ver ningún peligro, Derek obviamente sí. —Vienes conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Ve a la casa, —es todo lo que dice Derek. Le da la espalda a Stiles, y avanza lentamente hacia atrás, cubriendo el cuerpo de Stiles mientras caminan cuidadosamente hacia la cabaña. Es una lección que Derek le enseñó desde el principio, no corras, nunca corras, y de alguna manera, en medio de los golpes de sangre en sus oídos, recuerda el consejo. Stiles intenta hacer el menor ruido posible mientras gradualmente regresa a la cabaña.

Derek agarra su muñeca una vez que Stiles está cerca del porche trasero. —Quédate con los cachorros. Envía a Boyd y Erica aquí.

Se muere por objetar, exigir respuestas, quedarse con Derek. Pero él piensa en sus cachorros, pequeños e indefensos en sus camas, por lo que asiente. —Derek. Por favor. Ten cuidado.

Un beso duro y rápido se presiona contra sus labios, y de repente lo empujan hacia la puerta corredera de la cabaña.

Sube corriendo las escaleras, pasando el mensaje de Derek. Boyd y Erica están fuera en un instante, y Stiles escucha los aullidos de su manada mientras entra silenciosamente en la habitación de los cachorros.

Scott e Isaac están durmiendo profundamente, sus animales de peluche cerca de ellos mientras sus pequeños resoplidos resuenan por toda la habitación. Stiles entra en su habitación y la de Derek solo el tiempo suficiente para agarrar una manta y la almohada de Derek antes de regresar a los cachorros.

Acomodándose en el suelo entre sus cunas y mirando hacia la puerta, Stiles se cubre con la manta y apoya la cara contra la almohada de Derek, dejando que el aroma familiar del Alfa lo calme. Respira, lento y constante, porque debe mantener la calma si quiere mantener a sus cachorros a salvo. Oye a Lydia y Jackson en el pasillo fuera de su habitación, y se dice a sí mismo que puede hacer esto, no está solo.

Stiles escucha los suaves ronquidos de sus cachorros, y respira, y sostiene la almohada de Derek cerca, y espera.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me cuesta un monton diferenciar en ingles cuando kieren decir fae o hada, ya que para nosotros se trata de seres distintos, asi ke le he puesto hada en todos los casos. Aunque no estoy muy convencida, asi se keda.

Cuando Stiles se despierta, ya no está en el piso de la habitación de sus cachorros. Él abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que está en la sala de estar. Y está acostado contra algo muy cálido y muy sólido.

—Hey—. Una mandíbula con barba se burla de su oreja. —Buenos días. O tardes.

Stiles se sienta, apoyando sus manos en el fuerte pecho de Derek, principalmente porque es la única superficie sólida a su alcance.

Y se siente realmente... realmente bien. —¿Qué hora es?

—Casi la una.

El latido del corazón de Stiles se acelera cuando se da cuenta de la habitación vacía. —¿Dónde están Scott e Isaac?

Derek se mueve debajo de él en el sofá, girándolos a ambos para que Stiles pueda ver por la puerta corrediza de vidrio hacia el patio trasero.

Su padre tiene a Isaac sobre sus hombros, el cachorro se ríe alegremente mientras John corre en círculos por el patio. Están persiguiendo a Scott, que está tratando valientemente de esconderse detrás de las piernas de su madre, riéndose mientras él se asoma entre sus rodillas.

Stiles se relaja. —¿La otra manada...?

—Boyd y Erica están de guardia. Jackson y yo nos haremos cargo después de la cena. Y sí, tus padres se quedarán.

Una punzada se dispara a través de su pecho ante la frase de Derek, pero una vez que pasa la conmoción inicial, Stiles encuentra una prolongada sensación de paz, de... satisfacción. —Bien. Sí.

—Hey. —Derek pone dos dedos debajo de la barbilla de Stiles. —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. —Stiles lo siente de verdad esta vez. Algo sobre la amenaza de la manada está tirando de su mente, pero aún no puede reconstruirlo. Entonces, en cambio, deja escapar lo que se ha estado preguntando desde la noche anterior. —¿Por qué me llevaste al bosque?

Derek respira hondo, casi haciendo sonreír a Stiles cuando el Alfa se ve tan nervioso y melancólico como estaba cuando se conocieron. —Te lo dije. Quería mostrarte que te aprecio.

—¿Al darme algunos besos que se encrespan con los dedos de los pies y una de las mejores pajas de mi vida?

—¡No! Quiero decir, sí, pero no es por eso...

Stiles sale disparado del sofá. —¿Crees que tienes que masturbarme para agradecerme por ayudarte?

—¡NO! Stiles, eso no es todo. Yo solo... estábamos tan cerca, y tú olías tan bien, y yo...

—¡Heyy, Stiles! —La voz de John se filtra por la puerta. —¿Estás bien, hijo?

Stiles se muerde el labio, antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a su padre. —Sí. Sí, papá, estoy bien.

—Parece que dormiste un poco, —comenta su padre, de pie en la puerta corredera de cristal, mirando deliberadamente el sofá.

—Sí—, dice Stiles, mirando a Derek. —Lo hice.

Derek comienza a ponerse de pie. —Stiles...

—¡Sti-ewes! —Isaac entra en la habitación, con sus pequeñas mejillas regordetas enrojecidas por estar afuera. —¡Papá y mamá Mickll dice que nos van a lleva a pod cadamelos pod Hawwoween! —El cachorro salta a sus brazos, seguro de que Stiles lo atrapará.

—¿Lo hicieron? —Stiles levanta una ceja a su padre.

John se frota la nuca. —Mira, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Melissa o yo pudimos consentir a nuestros niños pequeños. Sabemos que tienes las manos llenas y...

—Es genial—, dice Stiles, sonriendo a Isaac. —De verdad.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Papá, tengo diecinueve. Hacer truco o trato con dos niños pequeños no es exactamente mi idea de un divertido viernes por la noche.

—Podemos llevarlos de regreso con nosotros a Beacon Hills, dejar que consigan dulces en la comisaría. De esa manera no tenemos que preocuparnos por las amenazas externas. “Stiles observa mientras su padre mira a Derek para obtener su aprobación.

Derek comienza a asentir, pero luego llama la atención de Stiles. Cuando Stiles levanta un hombro, Derek dice: —Eso sería genial. Gracias.

John les sonríe a ambos antes de reunirse con Scott y Melissa. Isaac tiene sus manos envueltas firmemente alrededor de las solapas de la camisa a cuadros de Stiles, contento de quedarse adentro.

—Stiles. —Derek lo tira de nuevo al sofá, apoyando un brazo detrás de él para atraparlo a él y a Isaac. —Lo digo en serio. No estaba tratando de hacerte sentir... solo quería hacerte sentir bien.

Stiles cierra los ojos y acaricia a Isaac. —Lo hiciste—, susurra. —Yo solo... quería asegurarme de que fuera real.

La mano de Derek se cierra alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello, tirando de él. —Confía en mí—, respira en la piel de Stiles. —Es real.

*****

Más tarde esa tarde, es la camisa de Derek la que Isaac no soltará. El cachorro se aferra al pecho de Derek, tanto que incluso cuando Derek afloja sus brazos, el cachorro continúa colgando del cuerpo de Alfa. —¡No t vaias! ¡Quédate com Dewek y Sti-ewes!

Scott está de pie cerca de la puerta de entrada con el sheriff, vestido con un traje de vaquero. Está saltando de un pie al otro, esperando ansiosamente el viaje de regreso a Beacon Hills que sabe que terminará en un balde lleno de dulces.

Melissa se acerca a Derek, para que pueda presionar suavemente la espalda de Isaac. —¿No quieres salir con Scotty y comprar dulces, muchachito?—, Canta. —Apuesto a que serías un pequeño lobo adorable, ¡sí lo harías!

Isaac parpadea las lágrimas de sus ojos y la mira. Derek suspira aliviado, agradecido de que sus gritos se hayan detenido. Cuando Melissa extiende sus brazos, él se mueve para colocar a Isaac en ellos.

Luego Stiles baja las escaleras, Isaac lo ve y sus gemidos comienzan de nuevo. —¡Noooo! ¡Me quedo con Dewek Sti-ewes!

—Oye, oye ahora, ¿qué es todo esto, cachorro?— Stiles se acerca para calmar a Isaac. —¿Qué pasa con las obras hidráulicas?

—Hmmmp—. Isaac le da un codazo a Stiles, pero todavía es reacio a abandonar los brazos de Derek. —Quedarme con Sti-ewes.

—Está bien, cachorro—. Derek lo rebota en su cadera. —Está bien. Puedes quedarte con nosotros. —Enrolla una mano alrededor de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Isaac cuando el cachorro entierra su rostro en el hombro de Derek.

Stiles se ve tan confundido como Derek se siente.

John toma la mano de Scott. —Eso está bien. Todavía podemos tomar este dinero joven para hacer las rondas.

—¡Yay caramelo! ¡Caramelos, mamá!

—¡Sí, dulzura! —Melissa lo lleva fuera después de que él se despide.

Stiles le da el mono de peluche de Scott a John. —Querrá esto esta noche cuando se vaya a dormir.

John toma al animal y tira de su hijo para abrazarlo. —Chicos, cuidaros. —Atrapa la mirada de Derek sobre el hombro de Stiles. Derek asiente, todavía calmando a Isaac.

Cuando se han ido, Stiles se vuelve hacia Derek. —¿A qué ha venido eso?

Derek se encoge de hombros, moviendo a Isaac sobre su cadera para que pueda encender el horno. —No lo sé. Estaba entusiasmado con el truco o trato. Supongo que cambió de opinión.

—¿Es eso, cachorro? —Stiles está de vuelta a su lado, alcanzando las pequeñas manos de Isaac. —¿Cambias de opinión y decides quedarte con los niños geniales?

—Sti-ewes.

—Ningún otro.

—Sti-ewes te Dewek.

—Claro, cachorro.

—Hmmmp. —Isaac se inclina en los brazos de Derek hasta que se derrama contra Stiles, quien toma al cachorro y continúa cuestionando su genialidad frente a la del resto de la manada. Derek mete una pizza prefabricada en el horno para que la compartan, con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras observa a Stiles instalarse en la sala de estar con Isaac.

Tienen la casa para ellos solos, ya que los betas están en la ciudad, disfrutando de la vida nocturna de Halloween. Derek había optado por quedarse atrás, vigilar la cabaña. Stiles también se había quedado, y por mucho que Derek quisiera pensar que era para que los dos pudieran pasar un tiempo a solas podía darse cuenta decir todo de que algo estaba en la mente de su compañero.

Tendría que esperar, esperar que Stiles confiara en él lo suficiente como para compartirlo.

Stiles todavía está hablando con Isaac en la sala de estar cuando Derek saca la pizza preparada del horno. La pone sobre la mesa, robando miradas a Stiles mientras saca platos y tazas.

—Me pregunto si es la luna llena—, dice Stiles unos minutos más tarde cuando están sentados. Da un mordisco, con la boca abierta alrededor de un trozo de pizza suprema de carne. —Está haciendo a Isaac eso... —Él imita una cara llorando.

Derek no puede apartar la mirada de su boca. —¿Qué?

—La luna llena es en dos días—, dice Stiles. ¿Crees que está afectando a los cachorros? ¿O los afectará? —Isaac, después de haberse desacelerarse un poco, está sentado en el regazo de Stiles, jugando con su propia pequeña porción de pizza de queso.

De vez en cuando, un mordisco realmente cae en su boca, por lo que Derek lo llama una victoria. —Me sorprendería si no es así, al menos hasta cierto punto—, le dice a Stiles.

—Hmm—. Stiles pule una segunda pieza de pizza y alcanza una tercera. —Parece que ahora está mucho más tranquilo. —Su tono es casual, pero hay algo debajo que hace que Derek se concentre en su compañero.

Intenta leer la expresión de Stiles, observando su aguda mirada láser, la leve curva ascendente de su boca. —Lo hace—, acuerda Derek, hablando lentamente.

—Eso es bueno—, dice Stiles. —Esperemos que una vez que lo dejemos, duerma lo suficiente en su habitación como para que pueda darte una mamada en la nuestra.

Derek se ahoga con su bocado de pizza.

**** 

—Stiles. 

—¿Hmm?

—Tu boca…

—Mmm.

—Oh, Dios. —Derek mete una mano en el cabello de Stiles, pero le encanta que su compañero lo haya estado creciendo y combate el impulso de empujar sus caderas hacia ese calor resbaladizo y húmedo.

Stiles arrastra sus labios a lo largo de la longitud de Derek, sumergiendo su lengua en la ranura antes de retirarse. —Puedes, ya sabes.

Derek lo mira con ojos encapuchados. —¿Puedo qué? —Jadea.

—Mover mi cabeza. Empujarte en mi boca.

Derek casi explota allí mismo. —Stiles, joder.

Stiles pasa la lengua por el eje de Derek, con los ojos cerrados por el placer. Derek puede sentir el contorno de la erección de Stiles contra su pierna, y dobla la rodilla para darle a su compañero algo contra lo que molerse.

—Mmmf, Derek. —Stiles mueve las caderas hacia adelante mientras traga a Derek una vez más.

Derek pone una mano detrás de su cabeza, reajustando sus dedos dentro de los sedosos mechones de Stiles, y empuja suavemente hacia adelante. Stiles se mueve con él, envolviendo sus labios con más firmeza alrededor de Derek mientras se mueve suavemente hacia atrás y adelante, Stiles aparentemente perdido en el acto erótico como Derek.

—Voy a venirme, cariño—, y Derek parpadea hacia los ojos de cervatillo de Stiles, seguro de que un cariño como ese nunca ha pasado por sus labios. Pero Stiles sigue moviéndose, sigue chupando, sigue amando la polla de Derek. —Voy a correrme si sigues... chupando... solo... como... eso.

Stiles hace algo malvado con su lengua, y la presión es demasiado, y Derek se viene con un grito primario, disparando por la garganta de Stiles.

—Ven aquí. —Él tira de Stiles a su nivel, persiguiendo su propio gusto en la lengua de su compañero. —Tú... estás… —Está besando a Stiles, húmedo, rápido y abierto, incapaz de expresar con palabras lo increíblemente contento que se siente. No solo por el orgasmo, sino porque Stiles está aquí, seguro, cerca y bellamente vigilado.

Derek desliza una mano hacia abajo, hasta que siente a Stiles caliente y pulsante en su mano, y se traga los gritos de placer de su compañero mientras lo guía hacia la liberación.

****

Stiles presiona sus labios contra el pectoral de Derek, respirando el aroma de Alfa donde está apoyado entre el brazo y el pecho de Derek.

Ambos están desnudos, cubiertos por las lujosas sábanas de su cama compartida, en serio, gracias a los padres de Jackson, por no escatimar en gastos cuando se trata de la comodidad de las criaturas, y Stiles intenta, realmente lo hace, disfrutar de estos momentos tranquilos y pacíficos de felicidad.

Pero, agradablemente cansado como está, algo todavía está surgiendo en el fondo de su mente. —¿Hey, Der?

—Hmm. —Derek entierra su rostro en el cabello de Stiles, respirando profundamente.

Además, así que... ¿cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Qué demonios ha convertido a Derek de repente en el débil Stiles humano?

Aleja esos pensamientos y vuelve a concentrarse en lo que le ha estado molestando. Pero primero... —¿Isaac?

Derek ladea la cabeza y escucha. —Todavía duerme como un bebé.

Stiles se relaja, pero solo un poco. —Der, creo... no estoy seguro de que la manada de lobos sea realmente, ya sabes, una manada de lobos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir, no estoy tan seguro de que lo que nos han hecho creer que es una amenaza, en realidad es la amenaza.

—Stiles. —Derek se mueve debajo de él, instalándolos para que estén de lado, uno frente al otro. —Me he vuelto bastante bueno en leerte a lo largo de los años, pero lo que acaba de decir no tiene sentido.

Stiles resiste, apenas, el impulso de inclinarse hacia adelante y besar el ceño adorablemente confundido de la cara de Derek. Parecía un gesto demasiado íntimo para dos personas que eran... bueno. Haciendo lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. ¿Alivio del estrés mientras cuidan a dos niños? ¿Soplar, jeh, vapor entre crisis sobrenaturales?

Él parpadea de vuelta al presente. —¿Recuerdas cómo dijiste que Deaton te dijo que él piensa que tal vez las cosas necesitan volver a estar en equilibrio, porque otras sociedades sobrenaturales… brujas, hadas, todo eso, solían confiar en los Hales, en ti?

—Sí, —dice Derek, arrastrando la palabra.

—Bueno, ¿has visto realmente la manada de lobos? ¿O solo la oliste y la sentiste? ¿Podrían las hadas o, quien pueda estar engañando a todos tus sentidos lobos?

Derek se sienta a medio camino, apoyado en un codo para poder mirar a Stiles. —¿Por qué harían eso?

Stiles levanta un hombro. —No lo sé. ¿Para mantenernos alerta? ¿No es todo este fiasco de cachorros solo una gran artimaña para encontrarte un compañero? —Él ignora la punzada en su pecho. Y continúa. —Quizás te estés tomando demasiado tiempo. Tal vez están tratando de enviar un mensaje, para que te apures o lo que sea.

—O tal vez continúen lo que sea que comenzó la primera bruja.

Stiles asiente. —Exactamente.

Derek se desploma de nuevo, acostado sobre su espalda. Él tira de Stiles más cerca, y seguro de que podría haberse resistido, pero tiene a Derek Hale en su cama, tocándolo, queriendo abrazarlo, y bueno.

Stiles simplemente no es tan fuerte.

Se deja conmover, consciente de la herida aún curativa en su espinilla mientras deja que Derek lo abrace. Maldición, pero se siente bien.

Calentito.

Seguro.

—¿Por qué se molestarían con todos los trucos? —Dice Derek.

Stiles enrolla un brazo alrededor del centro de Derek, apoya su espinilla herida en la pierna de Derek. —Son hadas. Duh.

—No sabemos si son hadas.

—No sabemos que no lo es.

Siente la boca de Derek contra su cabello, oye la inhalación profunda de su Alfa. —Eres tan críptico como Deaton. —El tono de Derek tiene un toque de humor, y por un breve momento, Stiles se deja pensar que tal vez Derek no tiene más prisa por salir de noches como estas, como Stiles —¿Así que qué hacemos?

El orgullo llena el pecho de Stiles, ante la idea de que Derek valore su opinión. —Bueno, podríamos ir al bosque. Hacerle una visita a quien quiera que te esté molestando.

—Hmm. —Oye el cansancio en la voz de Derek, y Stiles es golpeado con una ola de cariño, y también una fuerte necesidad de dejar que Derek descanse. Su Alfa se encarga de todos, todo el tiempo, siempre observando, esperando, anticipando la próxima amenaza que se les presente.

Agregue dos niños pequeños enérgicos: niños pequeños, demonios, Isaac es prácticamente un bebé, y una manada completa en esa mezcla, y es sorprendente que Derek esté despierto tanto como él. —Duerme, —le dice Stiles. —Podemos resolverlo mañana. Solo tenía que sacarlo de mi mente.

Se ha acercado al círculo de los brazos de Derek. —Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho.

Yacían allí, compartiendo la cama, las almohadas, el mismo aire. Stiles no sabe cuándo se sintió tan protegido, tan seguro.

Está a punto de quedarse dormido cuando oye a Derek decir: —Prepárate.

Quince segundos después, la puerta que siempre dejan agrietada se está abriendo, y unos pequeños pies corren por el suelo. —Dewek Sti-ewes, ¿dormiz conmigo?

El corazón de Stiles se derrite cuando Derek levanta a Isaac sobre su cama por el cuello. —Claro, cachorro—, dice Derek, su voz suave y profunda. —Ponte cómodo.

Isaac se esconde entre ellos, y Stiles piensa que su adorable cachorrito es lo único que podría haberlo alejado de Derek. —¡Sti-ewes! ¿Duerrmes con Dewek y yo contigo?

—Claro, bebé, —dice Stiles adormilado, acercando al cachorro. —Vete a dormir.

—Otay. —Isaac entierra su rostro en el pecho de Stiles, su pequeño trasero golpeando contra el estómago. Pequeños ronquidos llenan rápidamente la habitación.

Stiles no se queda atrás, lo sigue hasta el sueño. Debido a que Derek los acomoda, colocando las mantas sobre todos ellos y tirando un brazo detrás de la cabeza de Stiles para acercarlo a él y a su cachorro, y Stiles nunca en su vida se había sentido tan seguro.


	14. Chapter 14

—¿Sti-ewes? —Isaac parpadea adormilado hacia él, todavía acurrucado entre Stiles y Derek en su grande y cómoda cama. —¿Nos despertamos?

—Hey, cachorro. —Stiles pasa una mano perezosa sobre los rizos de Isaac. Gira la cabeza para ver la cara de Derek a pocos centímetros de la suya, suave y laxa en un sueño.

Stiles se libera de debajo del brazo de Derek y su nido de mantas, Isaac se aferra a su lado mientras lo hace. Lanza las mantas sobre su Alfa y sale a escondidas de la habitación.

—¿Dewek sigue dumiendo?

—Sí, bebé, shh. Derek todavía está durmiendo. —Stiles mueve a Isaac sobre su cadera con un brazo y agarra la bolsa de ropa de bebé que mantienen en el pasillo con el otro. Isaac a menudo se levanta temprano, y él y Derek se han turnado para levantarse lo suficientemente temprano como para haber aprendido a guardar una bolsa para cambiarle fuera de la habitación para no despertar al otro.

Stiles hace una pausa por un segundo, preguntándose cuándo demonios él y Derek Hale habían comenzado a ser tan considerados el uno con el otro.

Por no hablar de compartir una habitación, una cama o, ya sabes, orgasmos, por el amor de Dios.

Las pequeñas manos de Isaac aplauden sus mejillas. —¿Sti-ewes comida?

Stiles se ríe, llevando al cachorro y la bolsa de pañales abajo. —Sí, hipopótamo hambriento, haremos algo de comida.

Cuando cambia a Isaac y prepara café, todos los betas se han unido a él en la cocina. Boyd lo empuja suavemente a un lado para comenzar a preparar el desayuno, y Stiles le lanza una mirada agradecida mientras se acomoda en el sillón reclinable con Isaac.

Sin embargo, cuando Jackson y Erica entran y sacan la caja de LEGO, Isaac está fuera del regazo de Stiles en un segundo, se lanza al suelo para construir naves espaciales con sus compañeros de manada.

—¿Nuestro pequeño Stiles finalmente agoto a nuestro gran Alfa malo? —La taza de café ofrecida en las manos de Lydia quita cualquier aguijón de sus palabras, dejando solo una nota burlona.

—Dame. —Stiles toma un sorbo de café, cerrando los ojos mientras saborea la sacudida de la cafeína. —Está más agotado de lo que deja ver.

—Hmm—. Lydia se sienta a su lado, su trasero perfecto apoyado en el brazo de la lujosa silla. —Qué bueno que te tiene.

Stiles no puede detener la risa despectiva que escapa de sus labios. —Sí. Por ahora.

—¿Estás planeando ir a algún lado?—, Pregunta Lydia inocentemente.

Stiles la fulmina con la mirada. —Vamos, Lyds. Sabes que esto no es... no somos...

—¿Enamorados, estúpidamente ciegos enamorados el uno del otro?

—¡Lydia!—, Sisea Stiles. Baja la voz lo más que puede. —Él podría estar despierto.

—Entonces, ¿podría escuchar cómo quieres que su compañero seas tú, y ambos siendo idiotas son la única razón por la que todavía estamos cuidando a dos bebés?

—¡Lydia!

—¿Qué es eso, Boyd?— Lydia no llama a nadie. —¿Necesitas mi ayuda? Bien entonces.

Stiles la maldice mientras se aleja y finge que no ve las sonrisas gemelas en los rostros de Erica y Jackson.

**** 

Cuando Derek se despierta en una cama vacía, se sorprende de lo descansado y relajado que se siente.

Las primeras veces que se había despertado solo, había entrado en pánico hasta que se obligó a escuchar los latidos del corazón de Stiles y los cachorros en toda la casa. Ahora, él saborea esta sensación de felicidad absoluta antes de abrir completamente los ojos y enfrentar otro día.

Lydia es la única en la cocina cuando baja las escaleras después de una ducha. Derek toma una taza de café, sonriendo al plato de huevos revueltos y tocino que Stiles le dejó.

Se une a Lydia en la isla de la cocina, tomando un asiento en el taburete junto al suyo. Casi pregunta dónde están todos, solo para conversar, pero puede verlos a todos jugando fuera a través de la puerta corrediza de vidrio, y Lydia se concentra en lo que sea que esté en la pantalla del portátil frente a ella, por lo que come en silencio.

Hasta que ella lo rompe preguntando con calma: —¿Le has dicho a Stiles que ya lo amas?

Derek casi arroja los huevos al otro lado del mostrador. —¿Qué?

Ella cierra el portátil. —Oh por favor. Como si no fuera obvio.

Él levanta una ceja en su dirección. —¿Obvio a quién?

—A quién—, corrige ella. —Y no sé, ¿para todos?

Derek traga saliva y toma otros sorbos de café para comprarse algo de tiempo. —Ah, yo no...

—¿No qué? ¿Sabes decirle que lo amas? ¿Qué es tu compañero? ¿Qué sabes cómo romper el hechizo?

—No lo sé—, responde, conteniendo un gruñido. —Solo cuenta si él siente lo mismo.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. —Oh, porque... no puedes decirme que no sabes que él… —ella se corta un jadeo agudo.

—¿Lydia?

Ella lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras jadea por aire.

—¡Lydia! —Derek se levanta rápidamente de su asiento, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella desde atrás. Él pasa una mano por su garganta, pero no puede sentir ningún bloqueo. —Lydia, está bien, estás bien, trata de mantener la calma y respira.

Afortunadamente, ella lo hace, inclinándose sobre sus brazos mientras respira profundamente. —¿Qué demonios fue eso?—, Grita ella.

Derek afloja su agarre cuando ella le indica que puede sola. —No sé—, dice, con el ceño fruncido.

Lydia toma un sorbo de agua y se aclara la garganta para recobrar la compostura. —Todo lo que estaba diciendo era que Stiles es... él... él c… oh dios, oh, g… —Ella se inclina doble, ahogándose y jadeando de nuevo.

Derek la atrapa de nuevo, y esta vez la lleva al sofá para sentarse. Él mira por encima del hombro, pero afortunadamente nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que está sucediendo dentro.

Una sensación enfermiza de deja vu se retuerce en sus entrañas. —Estás tratando de decirme algo que afectará al hechizo, ¿verdad?

Ella lo mira con los ojos húmedos en las esquinas y asiente brevemente.

Él deja escapar un suspiro. —Bueno, no lo hagas. Lo último que necesito es que mi beta más inteligente esté fuera de servicio. —Él trata de sonreír, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo mientras la ve respirar.

—Halagador—, susurra.

—Ese soy yo—. Se sienta a su lado en el sofá. —¿Qué demonios hago?

Ella se vuelve hacia él, con los ojos llenos de súplica, y él quiere aullar ante la frustración de todo. —¿Qué demonios sabéis que no podéis decírmelo?

Se sientan en silencio por un momento, luego Lydia dice en voz baja: —Creo que si prestas suficiente atención, lo descubrirás por ti mismo.

Derek se desploma contra el sofá, cerrando los ojos mientras junta sus pensamientos. Hay una cierta calma que no hubiera esperado, sentado aquí con su única beta humana, además de Stiles, pero no piensa exactamente en él como eso... de todos modos, y encuentra las palabras saliendo de su boca antes de poder detenerlas. —Sabes que amo a Stiles.

Siente, en lugar de ver, Lydia asiente.

—Sabes que creo... no, lo sé... él es mi compañero.

Ella no responde, tal vez no puede, pero cuando él abre los ojos y la mira, ella lo mira con comprensión.

—No puedo decírselo—, susurra. —No físicamente, no directamente, no... No puedo decírselo por el hechizo, y no puedo decírselo por el hechizo.

Lydia se vuelve hacia él, aún respirando lenta y constantemente. Ella pone una mano sobre su rodilla y eso lo alienta a continuar. —Stiles es el miembro que más se ha sacrificado de esta manada—, comienza.

—¡Ja!— Lydia esboza una sonrisa. —A parte de ti.

Las comisuras de su boca se alzan. —Lo suficientemente justo. Pero sabes que tengo razón.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, si de alguna manera le comunico que él es mi compañero, que él es para mí, y por cierto, creo que sientes lo mismo, lo que sería genial porque haría que Scott e Isaac volverían a ser grandes... bueno, ¿qué crees que diría?

Él observa mientras Lydia elige sus palabras con cuidado. —Creo que diría lo que es necesario para romper el hechizo.

Derek se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando ansiosamente los codos sobre las rodillas. —Exactamente. Incluso si no es cierto.

—Derek...

—Sabes que tengo razón. Stiles haría cualquier cosa por su manada, incluso si eso significa sacrificar su propia felicidad. —Derek junta sus manos. —Los lobos se aparean de por vida, Lyds. Si le digo que es mi compañero, que si estamos juntos, equilibrándome, traeremos a nuestros cachorros de regreso, sabes que aceptará.

—Deaton dijo que no funcionará si no es cierto—, argumenta Lydia.

Derek le da una sonrisa triste. —Se ha equivocado antes.

Lydia se adelanta, estudiando su rostro. —Realmente lo amas—. Cuando él no responde, simplemente mira sus manos, ella lo empuja. —Entonces, hechizo o no, merece saberlo. Alfa, Derek Hale.

Él levanta la cabeza. —¿Perdona?

—Deja de esconderte. Dile cómo te sientes. Él se lo merece, y tú también. Olvídate del hechizo, olvídate del apareamiento de por vida o lo que sea. Te mereces amar a alguien tanto como amas a Stiles, y... —Se toma un momento para pensar en sus siguientes palabras. —Y para averiguar lo que pueda venir de él.

—Lo que provenga de esto podría ser un dolor agonizante.

Lydia se pone de pie y se quita los jeans. Sus ojos son agudos, pero su rostro es suave cuando lo mira y dice: —Nada con lo que no hayamos tratado antes. Y nos ocuparemos de esto como siempre lo hacemos. Como una manada.

—No sé qué hacer—, dice de nuevo.

Lydia se pone su chaqueta, claramente en su camino para unirse a los demás fuera. —Cuando Jackson me invitó a salir, me compró un par de pendientes.

Derek finalmente levanta la vista de sus manos.

—Y creo recordar que la primera vez que me enojé mucho con él, me lo recompensó con flores y un masaje.

Derek frunce el ceño. —No puedo...

—Oh, y otra vez. Aproximadamente hace seis meses, me preparó la cena en su casa, contrató a dos camareros... juro por Dios, Derek, contrató a verdaderos camareros... que cubrieron todas nuestras demandas. Había pasta, vino, un servicio increíble... de todos modos, ¿sabes por qué lo hizo?

—¿Para presumir de su rica idiotez?

—Para hacerme feliz. Para hacerme sentir especial y mimada.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

Se tira una bufanda al cuello y se encoge de hombros. —También fue cuando le dije que lo amaba por primera vez—. Ella desliza la puerta y lo mira por encima del hombro. —Pero estoy seguro de que eso no tiene nada que ver con tu situación.

Él la mira con el ceño fruncido nuevamente, pero ella no lo ve. Lydia ya está fuera, riendo y corriendo con sus betas, su cachorro y su compañero.

Mientras Derek limpia los platos del desayuno y reflexiona sobre todo lo que había dicho.

**** 

Más tarde ese día, acorrala a Stiles solo. —Oye. Quiero... Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podemos ir a algún lado, solo nosotros dos?

Stiles está apuntando su portátil, apenas mirando hacia arriba. —Si... totalmente. Solo quiero revisar... ¡sí! ¡Increíble! Bueno. Oye, ¿puedes venir al bosque conmigo? Quiero probar mi teoría de las hadas, pero si me equivoco, realmente no quiero terminar como comida paras hombres lobo.

Derek frunce el ceño. —¿Ahora?

—Uh, sí, Sourwolf. ¿A menos que tengas una cita caliente? —Stiles ya se está poniendo la chaqueta.

—Pero Isaac...

—Está a punto de ir a la ciudad y Lydia y Jackson le echaran a perder la mierda.

—Stiles, realmente necesito decirte algo.

—¡Dímelo por el camino! El camino a las hadas. ¡Decir ah! Derek, rimaste. Bueno, rimé para ti. —Stiles le da un codazo en el costado, y el lobo de Derek prácticamente ronronea contento de tener a su compañero tan cerca. —Vamos, DerBear. Sé mi gran guardaespaldas lobo a través del bosque oscuro y aterrador.

Derek ya se ha puesto su chaqueta de cuero. —Eres ridículo.

—Me amas.

Derek está a punto de aceptar, pero siente que le arde la lengua y se le hincha la garganta, así que se traga las palabras.

Una vez que puede respirar de nuevo, agarra la mano de Stiles, luego deja que su compañero lo lleve al bosque.


	15. Chapter 15

—Está bien, —dice Stiles cuando alcanzan un pequeño claro en el bosque. —En algún lugar por aquí...

'Aquí' no es más que un tramo de madera claro y con dosel, de unos seis metros de diámetro. Incluso con las hojas de otoño casi desaparecidas, el bosque es tan espeso en esta coyuntura que, mientras la luz del día entra, es lo suficientemente escasa como para estar completamente a la sombra.

Stiles tiembla, aunque no es por el frío. 

—Están aquí, —susurra.

—¿Quién está aquí?— Derek se quita las hojas errantes de las mangas de su chaqueta. —¿Dónde diablos estamos?

—Su casa, —dice Stiles simplemente. —¿Ves? Ahí está ella.

Derek mira a su alrededor, pero no ve nada.

**** 

—Stiles—. Su voz es hermosa, su nombre suena melodioso en su lengua.

—Ese soy yo, —dice a la ligera, a pesar de que está más que un poco aprensivo. Pero cuando el hada se acerca a él, con los pies ligeros y una forma delicada, se relaja instantáneamente.

—Esperaba que vinieras.

—No estoy seguro de cómo, —confiesa. —Yo solo... algo me atrajo aquí.

—De hecho, lo hizo.

—¿Stiles? —Derek se vuelve hacia él, con el ceño fruncido. —¿Con quién estás hablando?

—Yo...— Stiles se vuelve hacia el hada. —Lo siento, no sé su nombre.

—Cirelle, —dice ella musicalmente. —Aunque no le importará mucho.

Stiles mira a Derek, que todavía lo mira como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas. —Espera, —dice, volviéndose hacia Cirelle. —¿No puede verte?

—Ni me escucha, me temo. —Cirelle toca suavemente el brazo de Stiles.

—Entonces, ¿cómo...

—Debemos poder hablar libremente, Stiles. Aquí, permíteme. —Cirelle cierra los ojos y agita un brazo delgado en dirección a Derek.

—Stiles, qué… —Derek se corta, congelado en su lugar.

Literalmente. Congelado. En su lugar.

Stiles gira sobre Cirelle. —¿Qué le hiciste?

—Estará bien, puro corazón. Simplemente evité que se interpusiera en el camino.

Stiles toma el cuerpo de Derek, inquietantemente quieto, petrificado en la misma posición escéptica que estaba en un momento antes. —¿Puede oírnos?

—No. No puede oír, no puede moverse, no puede hablar. Estará bien, —dice nuevamente el hada. —Pero por ahora, tú y yo necesitamos hablar.

—Sabe sobre el hechizo, —dice Stiles.

—Lo hago.

—¿Cómo lo rompemos?

—¿Por qué hacer preguntas de las que ya sabes las respuestas?

El pecho de Stiles se tensa. —Los compañeros de un hombre lobo Alfa no crecen exactamente en los árboles.

Ella inclina la cabeza. —¿Por qué lo necesitarían?

Stiles pone los labios hacia adentro, inseguro de cómo responder.

Derek todavía está congelado en su lugar junto a él, con los ojos en el hada a pesar de que sus brazos están extendidos, alcanzando...

—Sabes lo que debería ser, incluso cuando tienes miedo de arriesgarte, —dice Cirelle en voz baja.

Stiles. Derek está buscando a Stiles. —Solo estoy... siendo práctico, —dice Stiles. —Tal vez si me quito del camino, él podría encontrarlo. Podría encontrar a su compañero.

—Quizás no estés en su camino. Quizás estés solo.

Él parpadea. —¿Qué?

—Probemos un ejercicio, ¿hmm? Voy a hacer una serie de preguntas. No es necesario responder en voz alta. Simplemente deja que tu corazón responda en lugar de tu cabeza, ¿vale, corazón puro? Deja que te diga lo que necesitas saber.

—Está bien, pero no veo cómo...

—A veces ver no siempre es creer. ¿Estás listo?

Stiles se acerca más a la forma congelada de Derek. —Supongo.

—Eso tendrá que hacerse. Comenzaremos lento y fácil. ¿Eres Stiles Stilinski?

—Duh.

—En silencio, puro corazón. Atención. ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

Scott McCall. ¿Quién es actualmente un cachorro? Además, mi papá.

—Muy bien, —murmura Cirelle. —¿Qué es lo que deseas, en el fondo de tus deseos más fuertes?

Para ver a mi madre otra vez. Olerla, sentirla abrazarme una vez más.

—Has conocido mucho dolor para alguien tan joven. Dime, ¿quién está parado a tu lado?

Derek Hale.

—¿Y quién es él?

_Uh. Un hombre lobo._ —Sus dedos se tensan, haciendo puños a su lado. Cuando Cirelle no habla, continúa. —_Uno de los hombres más valientes y desinteresados que conozco. Es un protector, un luchador, y se pondrá en peligro por eso._

Incluso si le cuesta todo lo que le queda.

Stiles cierra los ojos con más fuerza, porque lo que acaba de pasar por su mente lo pone terriblemente triste. Es un dolor físico, profundo en su pecho, por lo mucho que Derek ha perdido.

—¿Lo amas?

Si.

Se siente suave, las manos femeninas se unen a las suyas. —¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

—Porque yo no...

—Tu corazón, corazón puro. Deja que tu corazón hable, no tu cabeza.

Porque, ¿y si soy otra carga con la que no debería tener que lidiar?, ¿qué pasa si ama a alguien más y es demasiado amable para decírmelo?

Porque no debería impedirle encontrar a su compañero por mi culpa.

—Oh, dulce muchacho.

Stiles casi la mira, pero está demasiado avergonzado. —¿Terminamos?

—Casi. Dime, ¿quién cuida a Derek?

—Yo. Todos. La manada.

Ella no lo regaña por hablar en voz alta esta vez, pero él de alguna manera sabe que no debería hacerlo de nuevo. —¿Él confía en todos vosotros, entonces?

Si. Creo que sí, al menos, tanto como puede.

—Su compañero... ¿crees que debería confiar en su compañero?

Si. Su compañero debería ser alguien en quien confíe.

—¿Confías en él?

Con todo lo que tengo.

—Y tú lo amas. —Ella lo sabe, y él también.

Está seguro aquí, en el silencio. Ella ya le ha preguntado esto, pero tal vez él necesite escucharlo nuevamente.

Entonces Stiles responde con sinceridad. _Si. Con todo lo que tengo._

—¿En quién puede confiar Derek así? ¿Quién debería ser su compañero?

Yo. Debería ser yo.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren de golpe.

Cirelle le da un asentimiento y una sonrisa suave.

Stiles mira a Derek, todavía inmóvil, todavía extendiéndose hacia él.

Él pone sus manos en las de Derek.

Y así como así, Cirelle se fue.

****

Derek vuelve a ponerse en movimiento, como si los últimos minutos nunca hubieran sucedido. —...está pasando? —Pregunta Derek.

Stiles traga, varias veces, tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Nada. —Mira a su alrededor, sabiendo que no verá ningún rastro del hada. —Nada, Der. Está bien. Llévame a casa.

Derek da un paso adelante, ahueca su mejilla. —¿Estás bien?

Stiles se apoya en la cálida palma, con los ojos cerrados por un momento. —Estoy bien. Te lo contaré cuando volvamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Stiles...

—Por favor, Derek—. Alcanza las manos de Derek, y una chispa de esperanza se enciende dentro de él cuando Derek las toma sin dudarlo. —Llévame a casa.

—Está bien, Stiles. —Derek mira a su alrededor, sintiéndose claramente en alerta máxima. Él mira a Stiles una vez más antes de tomar su mano con más firmeza para sacarlo del bosque. —Bueno.

****

—¡Ohmidios! —Erica sale volando de la cabaña cuando llegan a su propio territorio, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. —¡Por fin llegáis! ¡Tenéis que ver esto!

Derek mira el cielo, la tarde rápidamente se convierte en el atardecer, ricos rojos y naranjas y púrpuras de otoño pintando el cielo. Sin embargo, lo que llama su atención es la luna llena. Su ritmo cardíaco se acelera, todo tipo de cosas terribles pasan por su mente. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Son los cachorros? ¿Están bien? ¿Estás bien? “Aprieta los dedos alrededor de la mano de Stiles.

—Ellos están... ohmidios, ¡Derek, Alfa... Stiles! ¡Venid a ver! ¡Es tan lindo! —Gira sobre sus talones y se apresura a entrar.

Derek mira a Stiles, quien se encoge de hombros. La curiosidad destaca sus características, pero Derek puede ver una fatiga subyacente allí. No, no fatiga. ¿Confusión?

—¡Derek! ¡Vamos!

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y camina dentro de la cabaña, aún de la mano de su compañero.

—Oh. Mi. Dios. —Stiles deja caer su mano y se apresura a la sala de estar. —¿Es eso ... son estos ...

La boca de Derek se abre ante la vista frente a él.

Sus betas, que tienen años de control, todavía están en su forma humana, incluso con la inminente luna llena. Está orgulloso de ellos y no esperaría menos.

Sus cachorros, sin embargo...

—¡Derek! —Stiles lo mira, sus ricos ojos marrones de ciervo centellean de emoción. —¿Es esto lo que la luna llena hace a los cachorros de lobo?

Derek niega con la cabeza y piensa que su boca se mueve, pero no sale ningún sonido. Se une a Stiles donde ahora está sentado en el piso con Scott e Isaac, sus betas, cerca pero dándoles espacio.

Espacio para absorber el hecho de que sus dos pequeños cachorros están trepando hacia Stiles, completamente engullidos, no más grandes que los cachorros, todos de piel suave y patas torpes.

—¡Son tan esponjosos! —Exclama Stiles. Él abraza a sus cachorros contra su pecho. Scotty lucha por sus hombros, mientras Isaac intenta hacer un nido dentro de sus piernas cruzadas. —Derek, ¡son tan lindos!

Santo infierno. Sus cachorros son... cachorros.

Derek no puede moverse, no puede hablar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado cerca de verdaderos cachorros de lobo. Al ver a sus dos mini-compañeros de manada, esponjosos y completamente cambiados, no más grandes que los cachorros de unos meses, aferrándose a su compañero como si colgara la luna que los cambio...

Por un momento, Derek no puede respirar.

—Está bien, incluso yo no puedo manejar lo lindo que es esto. —La voz de Jackson saca a Derek de su ensueño, y en un instante está al lado de Stiles, alejando a Scotty antes de rascar accidentalmente la hermosa cara de Stiles.

—Hey, —murmura Derek. —Hola, cachorro—. Él tira de Scotty en su regazo.

La boca de Scott se abre en una sonrisa floja, y él golpea su cabeza peluda contra Derek. Su garganta se tensa, y es todo lo que puede hacer para evitar que sus ojos se quemen con lágrimas no derramadas.

Oye a Isaac ladrar, mira cómo su cachorro más pequeño se enreda en la chaqueta que Stiles aún tiene que quitarse.

—Os daremos un minuto, —murmura Lydia, tirando del brazo de Jackson. —Vamos chicos.

Derek apenas registra que sus betas se van. Está demasiado absorto en la forma en que Scott se siente, tan pequeño y suave en sus brazos, y la forma en que Stiles está arrullando a Isaac, sus manos flexibles rodean el pequeño y peludo cuerpo del cachorro.

—Derek, —dice Stiles, sacando su nombre mientras acaricia el vientre de Isaac. —Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Derek lo mira.

—Vamos, DerBear. ¿Cuándo tendrás otra oportunidad de hacer esto?

—Stiles.

—Derek.

—En serio quieres que yo...

—Tú también quieres, no mientas. ¡Además, piensa en lo felices que los haría!

—Y a ti, —responde Derek, sabiendo exactamente lo que su compañero tiene en mente.

—¡Y a ti! No lo niegues. No puedes engañarme. Darse prisa. Mi teléfono tiene poca batería y planeo tomar toneladas de fotos y videos. —Stiles cae al suelo, su rostro se divide en una sonrisa mientras el cachorro Scott y el cachorro Isaac saltan sobre su pecho.

Derek respira hondo, luchando con una sonrisa propia. No solo estaría haciendo esto por Stiles, pero no puede dejar que su compañero se enfade demasiado. —Bien.

—¡Sí! —Stiles bombea el aire, incluso mientras abraza a sus cachorros. —Continúa, entonces.

Derek cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

Luego deja que su lobo se haga cargo, cambiando a su forma completa de cuatro patas para que pueda jugar con sus cachorros y su compañero en su verdadera forma Alfa durante el tiempo que la luna llena lo permita.


	16. Chapter 16

Derek siempre tuvo la sensación de que cuando llegara su momento, se iría peleando. Incluso en su punto más bajo, cuando sintió que había tocado un fondo tan profundo que ya no temía la muerte, siempre terminaba con las garras y los colmillos al descubierto, su instinto de supervivencia profundamente arraigado surgiendo para salvarlo justo a tiempo.

Pero en un soleado y frío día de noviembre, Derek no espera que termine así.

Calma. Calculado. Sorprendido no por una emboscada, no por la fanfarria de un rival sobrenatural, sino por un enemigo astuto y silencioso a quien Derek debería haber conocido, maldita sea, debería haber sabido, no habría permanecido oculto para siempre.

Debería haberlo sabido.

Derek no espera que termine así.

Con los ojos de Stiles, llenos de lágrimas no derramadas y el amor que le está profesando a Derek, incluso cuando huele a miedo.

Con sus cachorros, todavía tan pequeños, todas sus patas suaves y orejas suaves, gimiendo y gimiendo de terror mientras yacían enredados y atrapados en una red demasiado gruesa para que sus dientes de cachorro la rompieran.

Derek piensa que _nunca tuvieron la oportunidad_, incluso cuando cambia la mirada de los ojos húmedos de Stiles a los rojos ardientes de su captor. _Si hubiera podido ser honesto con Stiles desde el principio, decirle que lo amaba, que es su compañero, su amor, para siempre..._

Derek no espera que termine así.

Siempre pensó que se iría peleando. 

Entonces, cuando su mundo llega a un alto sorprendente, aterrador... bueno. Él no espera el terror paralizante que lo sumergió por completo. Derek no sabe qué hacer, cuando amenaza con ahogarlo, así que todo lo que hace es ponerse de pie, inmóvil, congelado por el miedo.

Él nunca se preocupó antes. Él nunca se preocupó mucho por este hecho, tanto que él está inmóvil con el miedo de tomar la decisión equivocada.

—Es tu decisión, Derek. —Esa voz, una que solo escuchó una vez, cuando era niño, envía un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. —Incluso después de lo que tu familia le hizo a la mía, te daré un último momento de control.

Él sabe a qué se reduce la elección. Él sabe lo que está a punto de escuchar.

—El tiempo se acaba, Alfa Hale.

Derek traga bilis cuando la cuchilla brilla a la luz del sol, afilada y brillante donde se presiona contra la yugular de Stiles.

Puede sentir el calor de la hoguera, a varios metros de distancia, sobre la cual se suspende la red que sostiene a sus cachorros.

No... Derek no espera que termine así.

—Tú eliges, Derek, —esa voz dice de nuevo. —Tu compañero o tus cachorros. No tendrás tiempo para salvar a ambos.

—Derek, —susurra Stiles. Levanta las manos para agarrar el antebrazo de su captor, y Derek sacude la cabeza con terror silencioso porque el movimiento empuja esa cuchilla afilada y brillante aún más cerca del frágil y precioso cuello de su compañero. —Te amo, —dice Stiles.

Derek apenas puede oírlo, sobre la sangre que corre por sus oídos.

—Mi compañero, —se ahoga. Stiles, tan hermoso, tan fuerte. —Te amo.

—¡Stiles, _no_!

Stiles cae al suelo, mientras el aullido de ira de Derek resuena por todo el bosque.

****

Antes ese mismo día

—No es que me esté quejando, porque nuestros cachorros son los floofs más flojos que jamás se hayan floofado, pero ¿no deberían estar regresados ahora? —Stiles levanta su brazo, deja que Isaac cuelgue de él, sus pequeñas patas envueltas alrededor del bíceps de Stiles.

—Pensé que sí. —Derek se agacha cuando Scotty se arrastra a lo largo de sus anchos hombros, gimiendo de placer y juguetonamente mordisqueando las orejas de Derek. Se sienta junto a Stiles y levanta el brazo para atrapar a Scott y acurrucarlo en su regazo. —Tal vez la luna llena y la maldición...

—Hechizo.

—-Estamos en guerra entre nosotros, —termina Derek. Él saca a Isaac de Stiles cuando ve pequeñas las marcas de garras que aparecen en la piel de Stiles. —Ésta es la única vez que juegas con cachorros con garras, y vas y estás en manga corta...

—Todos ustedes son como mini hornos, —responde Stiles. —Hacía demasiado calor, con estas bolas de piel trepando sobre mí, y todos en mi espacio.

Derek se inclina y mete la cara en el cuello de Stiles. —Nunca te escuché quejarte, —susurra en la piel de Stiles, sacando la lengua para rastrear el lugar que su lobo se muere por reclamar.

—Ah, no, —se las arregla Stiles. Él inclina la cabeza, dejando al descubierto la garganta, y Derek casi arroja a los cachorros de sus regazos para llevar a Stiles allí mismo. —No me quejo. No. Lo opueeeesto, oh Dios, de quejarte, cuando haces eso con tu... oh dios mío, Derek, _detente_.

Derek lo hace, sacudiéndose hacia atrás.

La mano de Stiles acuna su mejilla. —Porque se sintió tan bien, idiota. No porque no lo quiera.

Sus hombros se relajan. —Oh.

Stiles picotea sus labios. —Sí, oh. ¿Crees que no quiero tu boca sobre mí?

Derek habla contra la boca de Stiles, dejando que sus labios y lengua se detengan en los de su compañero. —¿Sí?

Stiles tiembla. —Sí.

Scott cae de su regazo, juguetonamente golpeando a Isaac para que venga a jugar. Derek aprovecha la oportunidad y se apoya en Stiles, hasta el punto de que su compañero vuelve a caer sobre sus codos. “¿Dónde, Stiles? ¿Dónde quieres mi boca?

—En todas partes, —respira Stiles. Sus manos se envuelven alrededor del cuello de Derek, cálidas, ágiles y abiertas. Parpadea hacia Derek, donde él está ahora flotando íntimamente sobre su compañero en el piso de la sala. —Te quiero... en todas partes.

Derek gime y empuja sus caderas contra Stiles, tragando el gemido que brota de sus bonitos labios. Los muslos de Stiles se desmoronan, dejando que Derek se deslice entre ellos, y no puede evitarlo, comienza a mecerse contra Stiles, moviéndolos juntos, despacio, duro, tan bueno...

—Derek, —susurra Stiles.

—Stiles, —Derek gime, sacudiendo sus caderas, sus manos se deslizan por el hermoso cuerpo de Stiles para agarrar esas caderas delgadas, para acercarlo.

—Derek, yo... necesito decirte... —Es pecaminoso, es hermoso, la forma en que las caderas de Stiles se ondulan debajo de las suyas.

—Lo sé, —susurra Derek. —Yo también. Dios, Stiles, yo...

—No quiero que tú...

—No pude, —jura Derek. Stiles agarra sus manos y Derek las atrapa, entrelazando sus dedos. —Eres tú, Stiles, siempre has sido tú.

—¿Estás diciendo ... oh, joder, sí, así, justo ahí, Derek, voy a...

—Sí. —Derek hunde sus colmillos en su labio inferior, tratando de contenerse, queriendo perseguir el placer de Stiles junto con él.

—¡Derek!— El comienzo del orgasmo de Stiles vibra en todo su ser. Sus ojos están semicerrados, profundamente en éxtasis, pero Derek puede ver la pregunta inacabada nadando en ellos, incluso cuando la cara de Stiles se retuerce en glorioso placer.

Derek se pone duro, ahogando las palabras mientras se estrella junto a Stiles. —Te necesito, —canta, presionando besos en la boca de Stiles, su cuello, en cualquier lugar que pueda alcanzar. —Te necesito, mi compañero, mi humano, mi Stiles, mi compañero...

—¡DEREK! —La puerta principal se abre con tanta fuerza que se estrella contra la pared de atrás. La voz de Erica es aterrada, frenética. —En la ciudad, nos encontraron en la ciudad, dijo...

Derek se levanta como un tiro, colocando su cuerpo entre Stiles y sus betas. "¿Quién te encontró? ¿Quién dijo?

—¡No! ¡No los toques! —Grita Stiles, saltando sobre sus pies.

Derek se da vuelta para verlo correr hacia la puerta corrediza de vidrio, donde una mancha oscura acaba de salir precipitadamente. Él gruñe cuando algo afilado perfora su cuello, y su mano instintivamente alcanza el dardo que ahora sobresale de su carne.

—¡Vuelve!, —Grita Stiles, corriendo detrás de quien acaba de agarrar a sus cachorros. —¡Bastardo, vuelve! —Su voz se desvanece, y también Stiles, desapareciendo en la noche para tratar de alcanzar a sus cachorros.

Derek observa, incapaz de moverse, de hablar, veneno bombeando por sus venas.

—¡Derek!— Erica está a su lado en un segundo, sacando el dardo de su cuello. —Qué...

—Ve, —se ahoga. —Encuéntralos. Esto desaparecerá. Quiere... que lo siga ... 

—No puedo dejarte...

—¡Erica, _vete_!, —Ruge. —Te encontraré por el olor. Solo necesito... un minuto... para...

Ella está afuera antes de que él termine su oración.

**** 

No... Derek no espera que termine así.

—Tú eliges, Derek, —esa voz dice de nuevo. —Tu compañero o tus cachorros. No tendrás tiempo para salvarlos a ambos.

Había luchado con todo lo que tenía para mantener su enfoque una vez que el dardo venenoso había sido retirado. Sería de acción rápida, lo sabía. Todo esto era un juego para él.

Fenrir Doubard le había hecho lo mismo a la madre de Derek. Solo que esa vez, él y Laura habían sido los cachorros que había robado.

Él y Laura habían sido los cachorros suspendidos sobre un pozo de fuego, mientras que su madre había mirado entre ellos y su padre.

—Tú eliges, Derek, —dice esa voz de nuevo, y Derek se obliga a regresar al presente. —Tu compañero o tus cachorros. No tendrás tiempo para salvarlos a ambos.

—Derek, —susurra Stiles. Levanta las manos para agarrar el antebrazo de su captor, y Derek sacude la cabeza con terror silencioso porque el movimiento empuja esa cuchilla afilada y brillante aún más cerca del frágil y precioso cuello de su compañero. —Te amo, —dice Stiles.

Derek apenas puede oírlo, sobre la sangre que corre por sus oídos.

—Mi compañero, —se ahoga Stiles, tan hermoso, tan fuerte. —Te amo.

—¡Stiles, _no_!

Stiles cae al suelo, mientras el aullido de ira de Derek resuena por todo el bosque.

****

Stiles cae, pesado pero ágil, al suelo a los pies de su captor. Desliza la jeringa rellena con cenizas de montaña del bolsillo de sus jeans, la que había cosido después de que Deaton le había dado el brebaje letal.

Gira tan pronto como su trasero toca el suelo y lo clava en el muslo de su captor, hundiendo su pulgar hacia abajo para que todo el vial se vacíe en el torrente sanguíneo del hombre lobo. —¡Derek!— Él grita. —¡Los cachorros! —Stiles puede escuchar sus gemidos incluso sobre el rugido del fuego.

Derek ya había saltado del suelo, una mancha oscura y hermosa fuerza mientras salta sobre el fuego para romper la red, Isaac y Scott se aferraron fuertemente a su pecho mientras chocaban con seguridad contra el suelo al otro lado del fuego.

Abraza a los cachorros cuando Derek los empuja a sus brazos y se aleja. Stiles se aleja de donde el otro lobo yace retorciéndose en el suelo, sabiendo lo que su compañero está a punto de hacer, y no queriendo verlo.

El sonido de carne desgarrada, sangre que brota y un grito ahogado confirma las sospechas de Stiles.

Quienquiera que fuese, nunca volvería a ir detrás de ellos otra vez.

—Stiles. —Derek tira de él hacia su pecho, los cachorros se apiñan protectoramente entre ellos. —Me asustaste muchísimo, _maldita sea,_ Stiles, cuando te caíste, yo... ¡_nunca_ vuelvas a hacer algo así!

—¿Te refieres a salvar tu triste trasero? —Stiles sonríe a través de las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras mete la cara en el pelaje de Scott y envuelve y abraza a Isaac. Derek los sostiene a los tres, repitiendo una y otra vez lo estúpido que es Stiles, lo valiente que es, lo fuerte que es, —Stiles, no me asustes así, te amo.

Encerrado en los brazos de Derek, Stiles registra débilmente a sus otros betas, oye que Derek les dice que revisen el resto del bosque, aunque ambos saben que el peligro ya pasó.

—Stiles. —Derek levanta la barbilla desde donde está enterrado en el pelaje de sus cachorros. —¿Lo decías en serio?

Se traga la broma que está en su lengua, porque el fuego aún ardiente está volviendo a encender los ojos de Derek con miedo, con nervios, con... esperanza.

—Sí, —susurra Stiles. Se aclara la garganta. —Lo dije en serio. Sé que tienes que encontrar...

Derek lo corta, presionando sus labios contra los de Stiles. —Ya lo tengo, —murmura. —Dios, Stiles, creo que te he amado desde que me sostuviste en esa maldita piscina.

—Entonces yo soy...

—Mi compañero. Mi compañero, mi amor... —La boca de Derek se mueve sobre sus labios, sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados. —Eres mi todo.

**** 

El agua caliente cae sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, limpiando la suciedad y el terror de la noche. Derek tiene sus manos en el cabello de Stiles, limpiando cada rastro del aroma de Fenrir de su compañero. Le dirá a Stiles quién era Doubard, algún día. Pero no esta noche.

Esta noche fue para ellos.

Esta noche hubo besos lentos en la ducha, piel sobre piel para tranquilizarse del latido del corazón del otro. Fue una noche tranquila en su habitación, sabiendo que sus betas protegían la cabaña y sus alrededores.

Fue por palabras susurradas, a_migo, amor, amor para siempre, amigo, mío_ y espacio compartido.

Fue para abrazar a sus cachorros, de vuelta a su forma humana pero aún pequeña, acurrucándose con ellos en la cama porque sabían que era su última oportunidad de tener esto, tener todo este amor inocente acurrucado entre ellos.

—Sti-ewes.

—Sí, cachorro Scotty, —susurra Stiles.

—Dewek Sti -ewes.

—Sí, bebé. —Derek levanta su mano, aún unido con Stiles, para revolver los rizos de Isaac.

—¿Estamos rawr?

—Así es, cachorro. —La garganta de Derek nunca se había sentido tan apretada. —Sois lobos. Nuestros pequeños y fuertes lobos.

—Tan feroz, —acepta Stiles, y Derek puede escuchar su respiración.

—¿Ayudamoz? —Dios, él va a extrañar la pequeña voz de Isaac.

—¡Sois increíbles! —Él no va a olvidar nunca la sensación pequeña y confiada en la mano de Scott en la suya.

—Derek. —Stiles se está rompiendo, y aunque todo dentro de él quiere pasarle los cachorros a Lydia y hacer que su compañero sea suyo, para llevarlo, _reclamarlo_, Derek no puede, no cuando esta es una última cosa que puede dar a su compañero

—Lo sé, —le dice a Stiles, limpiando las lágrimas de las suaves mejillas de su compañero. —Lo sé.

—Te amo, —dice Stiles con fiereza. —Pero no estoy listo para...

—Lo sé, cariño. —Derek levanta a los cachorros con un brazo y tira de Stiles en su pecho con el otro. Una vez que está firmemente envuelto alrededor de Stiles, baja a los cachorros a los brazos de Stiles, abrazando a su compañero más cerca para que pueda abrazarlos a todos. —Tenemos esta noche. Está bien. Puede esperar.

Stiles asiente, sus labios se apretaron demasiado para hablar. Gira la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia atrás, atrapando la boca de Derek, besándolo con todo lo que Derek sabe que está demasiado ahogado para decir.

Pasa una hora y ninguno de los dos duerme, aunque los cachorros roncan suavemente en los brazos de Stiles.

—Se merecían esto, Der, —dice Stiles en voz baja.

—Sí.

—Tú también.

Él no sabe cómo responder, así que solo mantiene a Stiles más apretado.

—Los extraño. Se merecen ser ellos mismos otra vez. “Stiles se da vuelta en sus brazos, moviendo a los cachorros dormidos con él, por lo que una vez más se encuentran entre los dos compañeros. —Pero esto ha sido… —Su voz se desvanece. Después de un momento, dice: —Gracias por llamarme esa noche.

Derek besa a Stiles, suave, lento y dulce. —Tenemos esta noche, —repite, tan detestable de decir adiós a sus cachorros como Stiles. —E incluso después de eso, tú y yo, tenemos para siempre.

Stiles sonríe contra sus labios. —Siempre.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por la tardanza, pero aqui os dejo los tres ultimos capis.
> 
> Voy a ver si consigo acabar algun otro fics.
> 
> A disfrutarlo ^^


End file.
